Full Moon
by ICarryYourHeartInMyHeart
Summary: "Bells, don't do this," vision-Jacob pleaded with me, eyes troubled, "Don't be stupid. Look out there; don't you see a hurricane is brewing. The currents are probably crazy. Do you want to drown?" Team Jacob! Edit ch. 3, photobucket link now attached!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate version to what happened in New Moon, and slightly changed. There will be more chapters, and I'll have em up as soon as I can, I'm also working on two other Fics: Firefly Catching Days for Twilight J&B Pairing, and Simple Reunion for The Hunger Games K&P Pairing. **

**In this one, Harry dies a few weeks before Bella cliff dives, though it's assumed and there's no mention of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Any characters or concepts that you recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. Excerpts from New Moon are in italics and I do not claim S. Meyer's work as my own. No copyright infringements were intended. **

* * *

I stood with my eyes closed tightly. My toes caressed the edge of the cliff and the wind whipped my hair in all different directions. Goose bumps raised on my skin as the chill blew through me, right down to my bones, but I didn't shiver. I enjoyed the feeling. I felt alive. I lifted my arms out in front of me, swung them back and then put them up right over my head, ready to jump. And that was when I heard the voice. It startled me into taking a step backwards, away from the edge. Because this voice was different, and when I looked, it wasn't Edward standing there. This person was the exact opposite. He was over a foot taller than me, with deep set onyx eyes, full soft pink lips slightly puckered in a very familiar way, hard muscles flexed beneath beautiful flawless russet colored skin, and he looked like he should be twenty five instead of just sixteen. He was beautiful, to say the least. _My Jacob._

"Bells, don't do this," he pleaded with me, eyes troubled, "Don't be stupid. Look out there; don't you see a hurricane is brewing. The currents are probably crazy. Do you want to drown?" He was getting angry, now. "Don't leave me now, Bells, I don't think I can live without ya. And think about Charlie, and Renee, Angela for God's sake."

My throat tightened at his words. He was right. I was being stupid. Even without werewolf powers I could see the storm forming above my head, and feel the change of pressure in the air. This would be a big one. I backed away from the cliff and vision-Jacob relaxed, nodding encouragingly.

"That's right, honey, stay with me now. Go back to the house and warm up," he coaxed, smiling widely at me. How could I ever think of doing this? Of taking myself away from my best friend, my family, my friends? This wasn't me. I wasn't suicidal. But this would definitely be suicide if I went through with it.

I grabbed the jacket I'd thrown off in my haste to be stupid and shoved my arms into the sleeves. I hacked and fell and tripped my way back through the forest until I came to my truck, jumping in and letting it roar to life. Tears were streaming down my face as I made the trip back down the cliff, back to First Beach. The severity of my actions was starting to hit me hard. But it wasn't the fact that I could have died that had me crying; it was the possibility of hurting Jacob, _my_ Jacob. Because I knew that it would hurt him if I'd died. I made a promise to myself then to do everything in my power not to do or say anything that could hurt him.

I parked in front of Billy's house before making the short trip to the beach. I was too keyed up to be trapped inside. My feet caused a racket as I made my way across the rocks to my favorite spot. I settled myself on the driftwood tree, leaning my back against the mangled roots. I tugged my jacket tighter around me in a useless attempt to hold onto the little warmth I possessed. It was harder now, to be warm; spending so much time so close to Jacob made it next to impossible to be warm without him. I let my eyes close and listened to the sound of the waves against the shore, letting it calm my nerves as I drifted off to sleep.

The sound of rocks clanking together woke me from my slumber and I sat up quickly, looking around. Jacob was jogging towards me, barefooted and barechested, wearing only his cut offs. The severity of what I almost did struck me again, hard, and I found myself on my feet, sprinting towards him. He grinned wildly at me and I returned it happily as I jumped into his surprised arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him tightly, unwilling or unable to let go.

"Jacob," I breathed in relief, my hands going into his short raven hair.

"It's nice to see you, too, Bells," he chuckled, pulling me back to look at me. His hands held onto my thighs, supporting my weight easily. I played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck and just looked at him, finally appreciating his presence fully.

"I was worried about you," I stated looking into his warm eyes and unwilling to explain the real reason behind my jumping straight into his arms, "Billy told me there was a fresh trail…did you catch her?"

He shook his head sadly. "Almost…we had her cornered, nearly caught her, but she took to the water. Leeches have their advantage on us there, not having to breathe and all. That's why I came looking for you; we were scared she would try to double back swimming," he explained, rubbing his eyes with one hand and covering a yawn, then looked at me with another of his grins, "I should tell Billy to tell you that more often if it means getting greeted like this."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm as he laughed and he set me on my feet. I shuddered at the thought of Victoria still hunting and drew Jacob's arm around me, glad for his presence yet again. How could I ever think of taking myself away from him? We were still a hundred yards from his house when the sky finally opened up and dumped buckets upon buckets of rain on us. I let out a frustrated groan as the cold water penetrated my clothes, soaking me through within seconds. Jacob was trying to hurry me along but I wouldn't have it. If I tried to hurry I'd end up tripping and falling into a puddle of mud. No thank you; I didn't need to be cold, wet, _and_ muddy.

"What's the point, Jake? We're already soaking," I asked, pulling him back to my measly human pace. I pushed back the wet strands of hair clinging to my face and he just stared down at me with this look on his face. "What?" I demanded.

"You're sort of beautiful," he grins, squeezing my hand and I let out a laugh.

"Oh, now who hit their head?" I ask, rolling my eyes at the line he stole from me.

Finally we stumbled through the back door, dripping wet. I waited outside his bedroom door as he came back to me with soft grey sweat pants and a large navy blue sweatshirt that said _Property of La Push High School Athletics Department_ with the profile of a Native American in the middle. I said my thanks and almost ran to the bathroom, pulling off article after article of freezing wet clothing before I hopped in the shower and turned the water as hot as it would get. I stood under the spray from the shower head and let the steaming water wash over my body gratefully, loosening my tight muscles and allowing me to relax. I washed my hair quickly, allowing the scent of red raspberries and Brazilian silk to calm me. Gotta love Herbal Essences. I finished washing and turned off the faucets, grabbing at my towel that hung on the wall beside the tub. _I spend way too much time here,_ I thought to myself as I realized my constant presence here actually warranted the need for a usual bath towel and my own shampoo and conditioner. Didn't wanna be smelling like the boys, though, now did I?

My bra and underwear were still wet and after staring at them for a moment, I just pulled on the sweatshirt and pants Jake had given me. I pulled the drawstring on the pants as tight as it would go and then hid the strings inside. I hung my wet clothes over the side of the tub to dry before leaving the bathroom, then checked his room first and when I came up empty I headed straight to the kitchen where I found him by the microwave.

I tip toed silently up behind him, stopping maybe six inches from his back and was about to scare him when he said, "I know you're there, Bells."

I sighed loudly. "Stupid werewolf, way to take all the fun out of it," I muttered in annoyance and he laughed loudly, "What's cookin' good lookin'?" I asked, peering over his bare shoulder as he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt.

"Fried chicken and mashed potatoes, I'm just warming them up," he answered, turning his head to look at me with a smile which I returned easily. Everything was easy with Jake.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

I sat in the corner of the couch in Jake's living room with his head in my lap. Soft snores met my ears and I gazed down at his sleeping form, my fingers threading through the short black hair on the back of his neck. Was this really so bad? No, not at all.

_Instead of moving, I thought about Juliet._

_I wondered what she would have done if Romeo had left her, not because he was banished, but because he lost interest. What if Rosalind had given him the time of day, and he'd changed his mind? What if, instead of marrying Juliet, he'd just disappeared? _

_I thought I knew how Juliet would feel._

_She wouldn't go back to her old life, not really. She wouldn't ever have moved on, I was sure of that. Even if she'd lived until she was old and gray, every time she closed her eyes, it would have been Romeo's face she saw behind her lids. She would have accepted that, eventually. _

_I wondered if she would have married Paris in the end, just to please her parents, to keep the peace. No, probably not, I decided. But then, the story didn't say much about Paris. He was just a stick figure - a place holder, a threat, a deadline to force her hand. _

_What if there were more to Paris?_

_What if Paris had been Juliet's friend? Her very best friend? What if he was the only one she could confide in about the whole devastating thing with Romeo? The one person who really understood her and made her feel halfway human again? What if he was patient and kind? What if he took care of her? What if Juliet knew she couldn't survive this without him? What if he really loved her, and wanted her to be happy? _

_And…what if she loved Paris? Not like Romeo. But enough that she wanted him to be happy, too? _

_Jacob's slow, deep breathing was the only sound in the room - like a lullaby hummed to a child, like the whisper of a rocking chair, like the ticking of an old clock when you had nowhere you needed to go…It was the sound of comfort._

I sighed as I thought about it. It wasn't that I loved Jacob _less_, just _differently_. Edward had been like a drug to me, and I was feeling the after effects of withdrawal that, bit by bit, were beginning to fade. But Jacob was my sun, my air, my brightness on all those rainy days, the only thing I had to hold on to anymore. Edward was overly protective, overbearingly so. I'd always considered it flattering, that he cared so much about me he just wanted to make sure I was safe. But now looking back on our relationship, I realized that it wasn't healthy. Not at all. Jacob was protective of me, yes, but he let me make my own mistakes. He fixed up metal death traps for us and showed me how to ride them. He let me crash the first time and held my hand while the doctor fixed me up. He let me trip over things in his garage and caught me when I did. I loved Jacob immensely. He had stitched my heart back up after Edward had torn it apart and thrown it back at my feet. I never realized that I had already given it to Jacob. And even more shocking was that I hadn't realized he still held it.

Jacob awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around in confusion. He glanced back at me and the expression on his face was too cute not to smile at. "How long was I out?" he asked, looking at the TV and back.

"Oh, I don't know, a couple Emerils, maybe. I wasn't keeping track," I answered, watching the man in question stir around some sautéed onions in a pan on the television.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bells," he replied, "I actually wanted to spend some time with you today."

"It's fine, Jake, I'm glad you got some sleep. You don't seem to get enough these days," I assured him, tugging on his arm so he'd lie back down.

He shook his head and wiped his eyes before he got to his feet and looked back at me. "How bout we take a walk? We can go down to the general store and grab some sodas to take back to the garage," he offered, smiling my Jacob smile, his face completely free of Sam's mask.

I broke out in an answering grin and stood up too, slipping my hand into his larger one. "Sounds good," I accepted, then looked down at my clothes, "You think people will start to talk?" I glanced up at him from under my lashes and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back and letting the sound fill the whole house. "I hope so," he said, "Come on."

I stuck my feet into my snow boots and tucked the ends of Jacob's sweatpants inside before we walked out the door together, hand in hand. I walked closely beside him, absorbing a lot of his heat gratefully.

"You're so warm," I sighed happily, holding his right hand tightly with both of mine.

"Here," he laughed, pulling his arm away to put it on my shoulders and pulling me closer against his bare chest.

My right hand went up to hold the hand he had on my shoulder, pulling it down closer around me. A shudder traveled down my spine in grateful thanks for the extra warmth. "Thanks," I breathed, putting my left arm around his waist. I considered putting it in his back pocket before deciding that would only further the talk that would surely blossom out of our trip to the small general store.

Just as I had expected several heads did a double take as Jake and I walked through the doors to look over my attire. I felt a deep red creep up my neck and settle in my cheeks at the thoughts and assumptions that were surely going through their minds. I tucked myself closer to him and hid my face, feeling their eyes on us. I heard the rumble in his chest that meant he was snickering and I dug my elbow into his ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" he hissed, rubbing his hand over the sore spot even though we both knew that it didn't really hurt him. I appreciated that he pretended, though.

"Don't laugh, they're staring. Everyone's going to assume things," I hissed back, my cheeks going scarlet again.

"Awe, c'mon, it's funny," he pressed, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, let's just get the sodas and get out of here," I insisted, peeking out to look at the shelves.

Jacob pulled two cans of Dr. Pepper off one of the shelves and we went to the cash register. The girl behind the counter was glaring daggers at me as she rang up the cans and I assumed she was one of Jake's classmates.

"Hey, Aiyana," Jacob greeted in his usual manner.

"Hi, Jacob," she gushed, a huge smile gracing her beautiful face, "You haven't been at school lately. Everyone's missed you."

"Oh, yeah…thanks," he frowned, unwilling to elaborate, then another smile appeared, "This is Bella, Bella Swan." The way he said my name sent butterflies swirling in my stomach that I hadn't felt in a really long time.

I gave a little wave. "Hey," I smiled hesitantly.

"Hi." Her earlier smile turned tight and frosty when she looked at me, then instantly warmed when she looked back at Jacob. The fact that it bothered me so much surprised me and I tightened my grip around his waist. "That'll be $1.78, would you like a bag?" she asked in a honey sweet voice that made me narrow my eyes.

"Yes, please," Jacob said politely, digging in his left pocket, then, to my dismay, pulled his arm from my shoulders to check the right. He came away with two ones and handed them to her. It was her turn to narrow her eyes as he put his arm back around me and pulled me closer again. I smiled smugly at her and I thought I saw her press her lips tighter together like she was trying to keep herself from sticking her tongue out at me.

"Thanks have a great day, Jacob," she grinned, tucking her long glossy black curls behind her ear.

"Thanks, you too," he called over his shoulder as we left.

We spent half the trip home in a comfortable silence. That's how our relationship was. Easy. We didn't need to talk constantly and fill in the awkwardness with even more awkward chatter. We were both happy to just be together, and it was even better if we were holding hands or if he had his arm around me.

"So was it just me, or was she acting weirdly?" he finally asked.

"Who?"

"Aiyana, she was acting weird, she's usually so nice," he replied, and I looked up to check if he was joking. He wasn't. His brows were furrowed together and it looked like he was honestly trying to figure it out.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys are so dense," I muttered, then raised my voice, "Let me spell it out for you, Jacob. She. Likes. You."

His eyes widened slightly. "You think?" he wondered aloud.

"Duh!" It almost looked like he liked the fact, and grudgingly I added, "You should ask her out." _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Nah, she's not my type," he replied, dismissing the idea.

"You mean absolutely gorgeous?" I snorted, "I mean, c'mon, Jake, you're too young to have a type."

When he didn't respond I looked up at him questioningly, "What?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Come on; tell me," I persisted, "I'll tickle you if you don't."

"I'm not ticklish, Bella," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

I raised my eyebrows before moving my fingers to his sides and tickling them. His resolve broke easily and he flinched trying to escape me.

"I knew it! I knew you were ticklish, Jacob Black!" I yelled in triumph, chasing after him.

He raised his hands and held me away. "Okay, okay, I'm ticklish. I admit it. Are you happy?" he asked, keeping me from getting any closer.

"Nope, not until you answer me," I pushed, still struggling to move out of his grasp to tickle him some more, wiggling my fingers menacingly.

His shoulders slumped a little a few minutes later when he realized I wasn't going to give up and his arms dropped to his sides as he took a step back. He stared me straight in the eye as he said, "_You're_ my type, Bella."

My heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in my stomach gave a nervous kind of flutter. But I couldn't find anything to say. So I just let the corners of my mouth tug up slightly and I threw my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. When his came around my shoulders and he rested his cheek on the top of my head, I stated simply, "Okay."

"Okay? You're not mad?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not mad," I agreed.

He hmphed gruffly and squeezed me tighter. "I won't push you, Bells, you know that. I'll wait as long as you need, until you're ready," he whispered heavily.

I nodded against his chest. "I know," I whispered back.

We stayed that way, standing in the middle of the street with our arms around each other until we heard the honking of a car and someone yelling at us to "Move it!" We both jumped at the sudden noise and bolted to the side of the road. One look at each other and we broke up in fits of laughter, clinging to each other while we shook uncontrollably. It felt good to laugh like this. I could feel it deep in my chest, in my soul. It made my bones feel stronger and my heart beat faster. It felt good to be with _Jacob_. When we were finished laughing I just stood there and stared up at him with this tiny smile on my face.

After a moment he looked around, behind him, and wiped his hands on his cheeks. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

I just shook my head. "Nope," I replied, not saying anything else.

"Then what? What is it?" he pushed.

I laughed lightly, looking at the ground before I looked back up at him. "I just like being with you," I stated honestly.

A huge Jacob grin lit up his face and his deep brown eyes sparked with something I couldn't define, some emotion there that I couldn't put my finger on. "I like being with you, too, Bells," he answered happily, taking my hand with his free one, "C'mon, let's go home."

_Home._ It _was_ home; his home, my home. It didn't matter. Wherever Jacob was, that was my home. As long as I was with him I could be in Alaska and I wouldn't care.

We got to his house a few minutes later and he opened the door of the Rabbit for me. I sat down and stretched my legs out in front of me while he handed me a soda out of the brown paper bag. "You know, I might keep these pants, they're awful comfy," I mused, waiting for the Dr. Pepper to fizz down before I opened it.

He laughed while he leaned on the workbench across from me. "Go for it, they look better on you than on me," he grinned, popping open his soda. When it didn't fizz all over the place I opened mine too and took a sip. Mmm.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the garage. I handed Jacob tools - which I'd memorized the names for almost all of - and he worked on the engine. It was fascinating watching his big hands work so delicately, combing over the smallest little parts and details.

"What are you doing for spring break?" I asked curiously, handing him a stud mount valve spring compressor.

"Uh, running patrols, working on the rabbit," he answered with a shrug, "Why?"

"Uhm, well, I got two tickets to Jacksonville for my birthday to see my mom. I dunno if Sam would let you off for a week, but if you wanted to come…" I trailed off, my cheeks tinged in pink as I tucked my hair behind my ear and stared at a speck of dust on the car.

He pulled his head out from under the hood and I glanced up to see a huge grin on his face. "That's fantastic!" he exclaimed with excitement, "I'll talk to Sam and my dad. I don't care if I have to pull double shifts all this week. Damn, I've never even been out of Washington!"

I looked at him in shock. "You haven't?" I asked, eyes wide.

He shook his head. "Nope, never."

"Well, good, you'll like Jacksonville, lots of sun, warm beaches with water that's actually under forty degrees," I joked, grinning back.

"Sounds amazing, I might not wanna come back," he laughed, going back to work in the car.

We chatted easily after that and if Jacob noticed my preoccupation he didn't say anything. I wondered if I'd made the right decision to invite him. Of course, I couldn't picture anyone else going with me and I would love that extra time with him, away from our responsibilities and the pack. He could just relax like any normal kid on spring break. We could wake up late and eat junk food and lounge on the beach all day. But did I want to take him to the beach on spring break? There were guaranteed to be hundreds of gorgeous tanned girls with perfect bodies everywhere, wearing teeny swimsuits that hardly covered anything. I'd wanted to hide Jacob away from Aiyana today and slap her just for wanting him. How was I gonna deal with hundreds of girls hitting on him? And then a bigger thought struck me cold: What if he imprinted?

"Bells…Bella…Hellooo, earth to Bella, can you read me?" Jacob shook my knee and I came back to reality.

"Huh?" I mumbled, blinking and meeting his eyes.

"I said Jacksonville sounds like a ton of fun," he repeated, furrowing his eyebrows, "You alright? You look a little sick…"

"No, no I'm fine, I was just thinking, that's all," I assure him with a smile.

"Okay, well anyways."

We worked on the car until I noticed the sun was starting to set already. I checked the clock and my eyebrows shot up. "Shoot!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet and looking around for my keys.

"What's wrong? What're you looking for?" Jacob asked, getting to his feet too in response to my alarm.

"My keys, I've gotta get home and fix dinner for Charlie!" I explained, finding my keys wedged in the front seat of the rabbit.

"Oh shit, okay, I'll drive you," he offered, holding out his hand for the keys.

He opened the passenger's side door for me and I slid onto the cold leather seat while he went around to the other side. The engine started with an angry roar and Jacob backed out onto the road while I cranked up the heat. I shivered in my seat until he looked over at me with a roll of his eyes and pulled me across the seat to his side. He put his long hot arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his chest comfortably, staring at the hole in my dashboard.

"If I buy a new stereo for this thing would you put it in?" I queried a little while later, missing my radio for the first time in awhile.

"Uh, yea, of course, but I thought you didn't like music," his voice was confused.

"I don't…I didn't, I just…kind of miss it," I shrugged.

He nodded happily. "That's a good thing, Bells," he assured me with a smile, changing lanes.

We were quiet then; only the loud noise of the engine filled the cab and I listened to Jake's heart beat loud and even in my ear. It was nice like this. I liked the steady weight of his arm over my shoulder and the comfort I felt in it. He made me feel safe. And I knew that as long as he was around, I would be. He had better self control than anyone in the pack, except maybe Sam. I was never in danger of him phasing too near me because I knew that with the simple touch of my hand and sound of my voice I could calm him down faster than anything else. Because that was how it was supposed to be. Jake 'n' Bella, best friends, soul mates.

Jacob stopped in front of my dark house and cut the engine. The sudden silence was deafening and he threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest in a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso and gripped him tightly back. This felt nice, like I was a whole person again. And when I'm with him, I actually _am_ a whole person.

"_Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. _I'm just so happy when I'm with you _that I could sing - and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear. _

_My breathing kicked up a notch._

_Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all_; not less, just different, better.

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. _

_If I turned my face to the side - if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder…I knew without a doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight. _

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? _

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. _

_And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear._

"_Be happy," he told me. _

_I froze. _

_Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door. _

But I caught his arm and pulled it back around me. "What's the hurry?" I asked softly, hugging him tightly again.

He put his arms around me and we stayed that way for a little while longer. I wondered if I should turn my head. Edward wanted to be happy. His velvet voice told me that much, and I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn't hear it again, that it wasn't going to make anymore appearances. But somehow, I couldn't find it anywhere in me to be sad about it. In Jacob's arms, it was hard to be sad about anything. I felt a little piece of my heart click back into place and I smiled.

I took a steadying breath and turned my head slowly, pressing my lips to his shoulder firmly. He pulled away slightly, keeping his arms around me as he met my eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he bent his head towards mine, inching his lips closer. He finally stopped, less than an inch away, and with a deep breath I closed the gap. My eyes flew open at the contact then fluttered shut again. It was so surprising and not like anything I'd experienced. Edward's lips were cold and hard, mine always molding to their shape. But Jacob's lips were hot and soft, and we each gave way to each other's kiss, fusing into a new shape, rather than changing altogether. It was thrilling, exhilarating, _beautiful._ Jacob broke the kiss before pressing his lips back to mine once, twice, a third time.

Finally he pulled away with a smile that rivaled all his others, filling the cab of my truck with warmth that had everything to do with the boy giving it. "I've wanted to do that since the day you brought those motorcycles," he announced breathily.

I let out a small laugh as he rested his forehead on mine. "Want some dinner?" I asked, "I've gotta feed Charlie."

"Sure, sure," he agreed happily, opening the door and coming around quickly to help me out.

"Oh, shit," I grumbled as I looked down at what I was wearing.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I left my clothes at your house." I frowned unhappily.

"Oh, no probs, I'll wash em and bring em back to you."

I shook my head. "Just keep em. I might need em one of these days." I slipped my hand in his as we headed towards the house.

* * *

**Please review(: **

**-Sarah Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, warning, I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. I've been struggling with it for days. But it's really hard to keep them in character when it's such an out of character situation, sorta. At least it was for me. **

**Anyways, this chapter and a couple after it will be light and fluffy before we get into the more serious stuff going on. This is gonna be a full story, expect at LEAST fifteen chapters. I'll do my best to keep on top and update once or twice a week, but I make NO promises. Haha, my health's been in a bit of a decline right now, so I'll do what I can, and I hope you can be happy with that. Haha. **

**PLEASE keep reviewing, because it was really **Blind-2the-Eye**'s review that pushed me to finish this one. Otherwise, I'm not sure if I'll have the motivation. Just saying... **

**Anyways, enjoy(:**

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this…" I fretted, staring at the best two human friends I had.

"Oh, puh-lease! Would you just trust us?" Jessica scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I mean I know you dated Edward and all, but I think we know a little bit more about this kind of thing than you do."

"Come on, Bella," Angela persisted nicely, "What have you got to lose?"

My pride, my courage, my dignity, maybe? I had all of that to lose. "Fine…" I agreed, somewhat resentful as they pushed me into a changing room.

I stripped off my clothes and hesitantly pulled on the first offending bathing suit; if you could even call it that. It was more like a death trap made out of the smallest pieces of spandex they could find. I looked in the mirror and groaned. This was horrible. It would be okay if I could be the normal kind of skinny. At least the girls I saw had curves in the right places. I had hardly any at all. I tugged at the top, trying to fool the mirror into lying to me.

"Do you have one on? Can we see?" Jessica begged from the other side of the door.

I was still shocked she'd agreed to help me. I thought she for sure would never talk to me again after our last trip to Port Angeles. But it turns out she was quicker to forgive than I'd anticipated after agreeing almost instantly. I'd been prepared to beg and grovel mercilessly. I turned away from the mirror, refusing to look at myself any longer, and slid open the lock to allow the door to swing open. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see their reactions.

"Why can't I just get a one piece?" I whined, folding my arms self-consciously over my stomach.

"Because," Angela started exasperatedly, "You're going to Florida for an entire week…with a smokin' hot guy!"

I pushed away the jealousy I felt in the pit of my stomach at her comment on Jacob and turned back to look in the mirror, fiddling with the top again. Jessica stood next to me and looked at my reflection as well.

"I think a brighter color would look better on you. You're a bit too pale for yellow, but don't worry, I bet a week in that Florida sunshine will darken you right up," she smiled kindly. That was one thing I liked about her at least; she always tried to look on the up side. "Try on the blue one…the purple…and…the red. Those colors should look nice on you. Orange and yellow and white will just wash you out. And maybe we should try some tops with some padding..." She reached for the other bathing suits before walking out and closing the door behind her.

I slid the lock back into place and did as she suggested.

Two hours of shopping for comfortable clothes to wear in the Florida heat later and the three of us collapsed into the hard metal chairs in the food court with our lunch. All of the bags full of clothes were dumped on the table next to us. Who knew shopping could be so exhausting? I picked at my hamburger and fries, lost in thought while Jessica and Angela chattered happily. I was busy dipping French fries in my chocolate shake when Angela laid a hand on my arm.

"Are you okay, Bella? You've gotten progressively quieter today," she asks, her brows furrowing as she looks at me with concern in her kind brown eyes.

"Oh, yea…fine," I mumble, sticking the fry in my mouth and not meeting her gaze.

"Oh, come on, Bella, you're obviously not fine. You can tell us, you know, we're your friends," Jessica adds, looking at me more out of curiosity than concern.

I found my mouth forming the words before I could even think what was wrong. "I think I made a mistake…inviting Jacob…" I admitted, staring at my hands, "I mean, it's one thing to go to the beach here because it's cold and no girl in her right mind would wear a bikini in that water. But there's gonna be girls everywhere in Florida…"

"Ooo, sounds like you're jealous," Jessica grinned, looking at me knowingly, and I couldn't even deny her observation because it was true.

"Bella, please, Jacob is totally into you. We've seen the way he looks at you. And plus, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who's just gonna run off with some other girl because she's blonde and maybe has bigger boobs," Angela added kindly.

"It's just…I don't know. I guess I'm a bit nervous." I glanced up at them from under my lashes.

"That's totally normal," Angela assures me, "Do you…do you like Jacob, Bella? You know, as more than just a childhood friend?"

I considered her question carefully and nodded, a blush creeping into my cheeks. "Yeah…he, uhm, we kissed," I admitted, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Awe," they cooed in unison, staring at me dreamily.

"See, I told you he's totally into you," Angela grinned, "Just wait, it'll be awesome."

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

Jacob and I turned to Charlie and Billy with smiles and hugged our fathers.

"Bye, Dad, I'll see ya in a week," I told Charlie, squeezing him around the middle once before pulling back and going to hug Billy. "Bye, Billy, don't worry about Jake, I'll keep him out of trouble."

Billy laughed and Jacob rolled his eyes at me, shoving me lightly with his shoulder as our hands tangled together between us.

"You two be safe, now," Billy told us, trying to keep a stern expression on his face. But I could see the smile he was trying to hide.

"Of course, Billy," I nodded, trying to mimic his expression and failing miserably.

"I better not see you coming home with any beads around your neck," Charlie told me, eyeing me seriously.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Dad…what?" I asked. What did it matter if I came back wearing a necklace or not?

Jacob laughed. "I'll tell you on the plane," he whispered in my ear. How could he know what that meant and I didn't?

We all hugged one more time and I took off my jacket, handing it to Charlie to keep until I got back. After all, I wouldn't be needing it in Florida. Jacob's hand found mine, and I kissed Charlie's then Billy's cheeks before we headed to the security checkpoint. We took off our shoes and placed them in a bin with my backpack, newly acquired cell phone and iPod, and passed through the metal detectors. Jacob had to go through a second time when he realized he forgot to remove his wallet, and then we finally got to sit in uncomfortable chairs by our terminal to wait until it was time to board.

Jacob's arm wound around my shoulders out of habit and I leaned into his warm body. The softness of his plain white tshirt felt weird against my skin compared to the silkiness of his skin that was usually exposed. I listened to his heart beat and waited for them to call our flight number. I glanced at the clock on my phone and 6:02am lit up the screen before it went dark again. Still twenty eight minutes to go. I pulled away from Jacob and looked around with a yawn, my eyes resting gratefully on a Starbucks.

"I'm gonna get some caffeine, care to join me?" I asked, standing up and offering my hand.

I was rewarded with my Jacob smile that banished the Seattle rain that pelted the windows of the airport and he threaded our fingers together as we walked the short distance away.

I ordered a caramel macchiato and Jacob asked for a strawberries and crème something or other. I didn't like the way the girl behind the counter was smiling way too friendly at him with perfectly pink tinted lips. She had to be about twenty with long golden hair pulled into a perfect cheerleader pony tail, bright violet eyes with thick black lashes framing them, and tan skin that had no place in the rainiest corner of the United States where the sun hardly shined. I was grateful when he wound his arms around my waist from behind and hid his face in my hair. She eyed me with jealousy and I just smiled brightly as she turned around to fix our drinks. I wasn't the kind of girl who was a big fan of public displays of affection, but I had to admit that at times like these it couldn't make me happier. Because it showed me again just how solid Jacob's feelings for me were. It made me hope that maybe one day his feelings for me would keep him from imprinting.

The thought struck me cold again as the girl set our drinks on the counter for us and I withdrew again into my thoughts. There would be a thousand gorgeous girls in Florida with perfect curves and gorgeous tans who wore make up and looked like they belonged on the arm of someone as attractive as Jacob. What if he locked eyes with the right - or wrong, depending on your perspective - girl, and just like that I lost him? He always said that imprinting was rare and it just wasn't in the cards for him, but what if it was? Thousands of questions were swarming in my head, thousands of what ifs, stinging me over and over again. When they called our flight number I walked beside Jacob numbly, and I knew he knew something was up. And I also knew he would give me time to tell him myself. But this wasn't something I could tell him.

I leaned my head against the wall by the window and watched as Seattle shrunk bit by bit until we climbed above the clouds where blue skies and sunshine waited for us. Jacob squeezed my hand lightly and I returned the gesture without looking at him. I was sure my eyes would betray what I was feeling, and I needed to work on suppressing the idea before I could meet his gaze. I pulled a small pillow from my backpack and rested it on the window, settling myself in to sleep through the five hour flight.

I woke up with my head on Jacob's shoulder, and sat up looking around. I couldn't tell what time it was so I checked my cell phone. 10:52 Seattle time, so it would be another thirty minutes or so until we got to Jacksonville. I glanced at Jacob whose head was resting against the headrest and a small trail of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing and waking him up. When he slept he turned back into the boy I used to know before he turned into a wolf. All the bitterness vanished and it was like it was just another day in the garage with warm sodas from a brown paper bag. I touched his cheek lightly with my hand, mesmerized again by the beautiful color of his skin. He really was gorgeous, and he looked nothing like a sixteen year old boy. His legs were too long and stuck halfway under the seat in front of him while his knees were cramped up against the back of it. How he was comfortable like that was a mystery to me, but at the moment he didn't seem too bothered by it. The muscles barely concealed beneath his tshirt were also closer to that of an adult man's than teenage boy's. But his eyes would always be the same warm onyx that I loved with that mischievous glint lurking behind them.

I pulled out my iPod and leaned back against my seat, waiting for the next thirty minutes to pass quickly. I waved away the flight attendant who came down the aisle to offer drinks or peanuts and turned up the volume, changing the song quickly when Claire de Lune started then going back to delete the offending music. I put on Jack Johnson and let the melody fill my head while my eyes slid closed. It was hard to think of Edward when Jacob was around because I couldn't make myself reach that level of sadness when I was with him, or any level really. Jacob made me whole again; he brought me back to life. The hole in my chest had closed up without my realizing it, the edges no longer frayed and hurting.

I was startled when Jacob pulled out one of my ear buds and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Turn off all electronic devices, Isabella Swan, we're about to land," he demanded authoritatively and tried to look serious but I could see the glint of humor in his dark eyes.

I rolled my eyes and turned off the iPod, tucking it back into my backpack along with my small pillow. "Hey, you never explained about the beads," I accused, turning to face him and raising my eyebrows expectantly.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you don't know. So when girls go somewhere on spring break guys will give them a string of beads if they flash their chests," he explained, the slight darkening of his cheeks telling me he was blushing.

"Oh," I muttered utterly perplexed and then angry, "But why would Charlie think I would do something like that?"

"He was just kidding, Bells," Jacob soothed, putting his arm around me.

The plane touched down and I could feel the humidity permeate the air in the cabin almost instantly. I was glad I'd worn the lightweight cotton eyelet lace tunic than hung off my slight frame comfortably. There was a pair of denim shorts in my backpack I'd change into in the bathroom before I left. Jacob laced our fingers together as the passengers started unloading, cutting in front of an overly obnoxious passenger two rows behind us who was trying to cut in front of everyone else. He swore under his breath but Jacob just smiled brightly at me, letting me out and then walking painfully slow just to irk the other guy. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked through the Jetway and he let out a low growl in the back of his throat as the obnoxious man barreled right around us.

"Wait for me, a moment, will you?" I asked, pulling him to a stop and nodding my head towards the ladies room, "I'm gonna get out of these jeans."

"Mm, maybe I'll come with you," he teased seductively, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at me.

I laughed lightly and squeezed his hand once before going into the bathroom and locking myself in one of the handicapped stalls so I'd have more room to move about. I dropped my pack on the ground and tugged the zippers to either side. I dug around for a moment before pulling out faded denim cutoffs that hung loosely from my hips and were frayed around the edges. I tugged off the jeans that Jessica had given me, insisting she grew out of them but that clung way too tightly to my legs straight down to my ankles. "Stupid skinny jeans," I muttered darkly, peeling the fabric off my body like a second skin. I gratefully pulled on the shorts, stuffed the jeans in my bag and zipped it up before I exited the stall. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my hair into a sloppy pony tail, desperate to pull it off my neck. I placed my simple black sunglasses on my head like a head band, checked my appearance once more and walked out.

Jacob's face brightened with a huge smile when he saw me and instantly the jealousy - which I'd started to get used to with all the girls he attracted - faded away as he shook off a few coeds and trotted over to me, scooping me into a big bear hug like he hadn't just seen me minutes earlier. "Missed you," he whispered sweetly in my ear. I smiled at the combination of his words and the girls I could see glaring daggers at me from over his shoulder.

"I only just saw you like three minutes ago," I laughed as he pulled away, tucking his arm around my waist protectively. A shiver shot down my spine as his thumb nudged up under my shirt and found the soft flesh of my hip. I leaned into his embrace as we went to the baggage claim.

He lifted our bags without effort off the carousel and we'd only just turned around when I heard someone calling my name. I instantly spotted Renee waving her arms frantically and rushing towards us. It hit me hard at the realization of just how much I'd actually missed her. I bolted away from Jacob's side, meeting her semi-half way after a few trips on my part and we smashed into each other happily. She was peppering my face with kisses when I felt Jacob approach from behind.

"Mom, I missed you so much," I breathed as she pulled away grinning like she was the happiest person on earth.

"I missed you, too, baby!" She exclaimed, taking me in her arms again tightly before noticing Jacob's presence.

"Hello," she smiled up at him warmly and he extended his hand politely.

"Hi, Bella's mom," he grinned back in his usual sunny manner, "I'm Bella's Jacob." I blushed furiously at his claim and knew instantly that Renee was smitten.

"Hi, Jacob," she greeted, turning to me with a smile before looking back at him, "You can call me Renee!"

"Thanks," he told her honestly, still smiling as he wrapped his arm around me again, almost oblivious to my slight discomfort of the display of affection in front of my mother. But she just glanced at his arm and turned to me with wide happy eyes, grinning even more widely.

"Well, come on, then, Phil's got the car out front," she ushered, linking her arm through mine and leading us out of the airport.

The sunshine was bright and the heat hit me like a slap to the face. I instantly felt a bead of moisture roll down my neck. I'd forgotten how much I missed the sun, though it was easy to forget with Jacob around. We greeted Phil in much the same fashion and he and Jacob loaded our things into the bed of Phil's Ford truck before we took off.

"Oh, Bella, you're just going to love the house! It's gorgeous, the whole back half facing the beach is floor to ceiling windows, and there's a little shower area on the side to rinse off all the sand before you come in the house, it's the cutest little place," she gushed, babbling on about the private beach out back - which I thanked my lucky stars for so maybe there wouldn't be too many girls ogling Jacob - and all the fun things there were to do in town. Jacob's hand held mine firmly and I watched out the window as slowly the buildings began to thin out until we were racing past the prettiest beach houses I'd ever seen. We caught glimpses of the gorgeous royal blue waves crashing against white sand and I sighed in anticipation. I couldn't wait to feel the hot sand between my toes.

Pebbles crunched under the tires as we pulled up to this little house with the middle third set back slightly and wooden panels slanted above and over the porch to create a nice little cover, though it would do almost nothing in concern to rain. A nice looking pathway made of smooth paving stones led the way to the door and we pulled up next to another truck and a shiny blue Prius. I noticed a narrow boardwalk leading down to the beach lying on the side of the house and I grinned at the sight of it. I breathed in the fresh ocean air and hopped out of the truck as soon as it was in park.

"How did you guys swing a place like this?" I asked my mother as I stepped into the house behind her, looking around in awe. While it looked plain and simple on the outside, it was anything but on the inside.

"Phil got a huge raise when he signed to coach with the Suns!" she gushed happily, "Isn't this place just amazing?"

"It…yeah, Mom, wow," I muttered, venturing further into the house.

"Here, let me give you a tour," she told me as Jacob and Phil entered the house behind us. I immediately felt guilty for forgetting to help with our bags and turned around quickly.

"Here, I can take those," I offered, reaching out for my suitcase, duffle and backpack that Phil was dragging in.

"Nonsense," he refused, gripping the handle firmly, "You're a guest here, sugar." He smiled warmly at me which I returned in full and he dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

"Thank you," I offered earnestly, letting my mom lead Jacob and I by the elbows around the house.

There was a small white ash wood table by the door and she tossed her keys there before leading us down a small hallway lined with pictures of her and Phil, her and I, and the three of us. "This is the kitchen," she announced stepping into a pretty square room with the fourth wall missing and a breakfast bar sitting in its place, open to the living room beyond. There were white glass paneled cabinets mounted over light blue marble counters, with two windows letting in plenty of sunshine that were thrown open wide to let the warm ocean breeze blow through the house and flutter the white cotton curtains. There was a tall but small table set in the middle of the light wood floor, painted pastel blue and mounted on swivel wheels to allow easy maneuverability and a bowl overflowing with ripe fruit sat in the middle. Renee moved on quickly pulling us around to the breakfast bar to the back of the house where the back walls all seemed to have been replaced with tall floor to ceiling windows. "This is the lounge and living room area," she stated, letting us take in the view out the huge windows of sand riddled with green and beige beach grass leading out to the ocean about two hundred yards out. Two dark brown wicker arm chairs with pumpkin orange cushions were right in front of us, facing the windows, and two large white couches with light green and beige throw pillows sat facing each other, perpendicular to the armchairs and pushed against the walls. In the floor between was a large rectangular coffee table covered by a turquoise, green and white striped cover. The far wall was all windows with a widened ledge to sit on. "This will be your room, it's the only spare bedroom so behave yourselves," she commanded half stern and half joking. She pushed open a door that led to a white paneled bedroom. Against the right wall were two sets of comfortable looking bunk beds with sand colored bedding and blue, orange, sand, green, and yellow striped pillows. The left and far wall were mostly windows filling the room with sunshine, like most of the house. A wide cushioned bench that could be used as a bed if need be was pushed into the far left corner and a pale round wicker foot rest sat in front of it. Bright orange and yellow and striped throw pillows were thrown strategically around the room and a plush sand colored rug lay on the floor.

"Wow, Mom, this is great," I grinned, going to sit on one of the comfortable beds, "But why do you and Phil need such a big house?"

"Phil has the team over a lot for team meetings or parties or just to watch sports," she explained, almost looking semi-nervous and wringing her hands which was something she never did. I narrowed my eyes slightly and studied her face. "Some of them are still pretty young and sometimes need a place to crash. They trust him immensely and he's so generous." She trailed off dreamily, nervousness forgotten as Phil placed a kiss on her head while he and Jacob put down all of our luggage.

"Come on, there's still more to see!" Renee exclaimed, yanking Jacob and I out of the room. She ran through the rest of the tour, showing us the huge two person bathroom that was at my and Jacob's disposal just off the hallway to our room, the dining room, another smaller sitting room where the windows were closed with screen instead of grass to give it an outdoorsy feel, back patio with lounge chairs and barbecue grill, the showers for rinsing off on the side of the house, and the boardwalk that would take us to the beach.

Finally I collapsed onto one of the bottom bunk beds in our room and smiled at the ceiling.

"This place is amazing," Jacob commented reverently, "I can't believe you actually brought me here."

"Who else would I have asked?" I queried, rolling onto my stomach so I could look at Jacob who was laying in exactly the same position on the other bottom bunk, his head close to mine.

He just laughed. "I'm serious, plus your mom and Phil seem awesome," he added, grinning his Jacob smile.

"They really are," I allowed, letting my smile grow wider as I asked, "Wanna go for a swim?"

Jacob jumped off the bed. "Yes!" he exclaimed, dropping down by his suit case to fish out a pair of swim trunks, "I'll go change in the bathroom." And with that he shut the door behind him.

I put my suitcase on my bed and opened it up to pull out the several bathing suits Angela and Jessica had insisted I needed. I bit down on my bottom lip, wondering which to choose. Three of them were relatively modest bikinis compared to the others I'd been forced into trying on, and the other three were vintage style one pieces. I opted for the red and white polka dot one piece, not wanting to show off too much skin too early, but vowing that I would wear the two piece ones at some point. I thought the bright red of the suit contrasted nicely against my pale complexion, though when I looked in the mirror I held a bit more color. Sunshine was good for the skin. I missed it. The bathing suit was simple but flattering with a faux skirted bottom and retro halter. There was also padding in the top to give the illusion of curves that I didn't posses.

I wrapped a white cotton sarong around my hips, donned my sunglasses and grabbed some sunscreen before pulling the door open where I was met with a promising sight. Jacob had just been about to knock on the door when I pulled it open and stood there with his arm extended. He was wearing a pair of royal blue swim trunks and his chest was blissfully bare, his russet skin flowing smooth as satin over his thick muscles and I tried to keep my eyes away from his eight pack and on his face.

"Oh, good you're ready," he grinned, going to toss his clothes messily in his suit case before turning around and claiming my hand, "Let's go!"

We went out into the dining room where Phil was reading the news paper and Renee was reading something on her Kindle. "Hey, Mom, we're gonna go down to the beach okay?" I informed her, hooking my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the door that led to the patio.

"Sure, sweetie, do you have your phone?" she asked, looking up over her reading glasses.

"Oh! Shoot," I muttered, releasing Jacob's hand and running back to grab the little device from the bedroom.

When I returned Renee was looking at Jacob with a blissful expression on her face. "Wow, you're full Quileute? That's fascinating," she gushed, leaning forward on the table with interest.

"Yep, a direct descendant of the last great tribal chief," he stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Wow," Renee breathed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't encourage him, Mom, his head's already way too big for his body," I teased, taking Jacob's outstretched hand.

"Bella, be nice," she chided lightly, then smiled again, "Grab some towels from the cupboard by the door before you go. I'll call you when supper's ready."

"Alright, see ya in a bit," I called as Jacob and I raced out the door after doing as she told us.

I had a feeling this was going to be a great week. I could spend the whole time lounging on the beach with a good book and I'd be a happy camper. It also helped that I had Jacob to keep me company. The wood of the boardwalk was warm and rough under my feet and the sun beat down relentlessly, blissfully scorching. We dropped our towels in the fine white sand and Jacob helped me rub the sunscreen into my back. He of course didn't need any and rolled my eyes when I asked.

"Please, Bella, I'm a werewolf. The sunburn would heal before it even set in," he scoffed, and it was my turn to roll my eyes when he added, "But if you wanna rub me down anyways, I won't object." Then he wiggled his eyebrows and flexed his pecks in a way that made me flush and look away.

"Whatever," I mutter, slapping his arm lightly and pulling my sunglasses over my eyes, "Are we gonna go swimming or not?"

A mischievous grin spread across Jacob's face then and I was going to ask him what he was up to when he scooped me up, threw me over his shoulder and ran for the waves. "Jacob!" I squealed as he splashed through the water until he was waist deep and dropped me in. A huge salty wave crashed over my head as I stood up and spluttered pathetically. He patted my back while I coughed a little from the water I swallowed. I finally looked up at him, squinting my eyes in the brightness of the sun and at least he had the good sense to look worried.

"Sorry, honey," he apologized, rubbing my back soothingly.

My throat was feeling better and I narrowed my eyes, pulling away. He looked like he thought I was mad at him and that would work in my advantage. I set my hands on my hips and glared before launching myself at him and tackling him into the waves.

"Oh, you're not gonna get away with it that easily," I laughed, grabbing onto his ribs and wiggling my fingers.

He spluttered and coughed before grabbing me around the waist again, holding me against his chest and spinning us around in circles. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and I threw my head back in a laugh, thoroughly enjoying myself. In that moment, looking into his smiling eyes I felt myself fall in love with him a little bit deeper.

* * *

**Reviews please?(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyy, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I think there's only going to be one more chapter where they're still in Florida because I want to do some chapters with the pack. I'm SOOOO excited to write them, because they seem awesomely fun.(:**

**EDIT: _Ohmygosh! I kept telling myself over and over and over to put the link for the Photobucket album I have for this story! It has all of Bella's swim suits, Renee's house, their dinner outfits [Jacob's as well], AND I FORGOT AGAIN. D: So it's here below for you, it'll also be on my profile if you don't feel like copy, pasting and editing out spaces. Or you can go to photobucket and search for my username which is the same as my fanfic user name without the spaces! Sorry, but I hope you check it out!_  
**

**_http : / / s1254 . photobucket . com / albums / hh607 / WithMyHeadInTheClouds / Full % 20 Moon /_**

* * *

I woke with a shudder and two hot arms wrapped around me tightly. I turned into the familiar embrace automatically, hiding my face in his neck and gripping his tshirt tightly in my fists. I was holding him as tightly as I possibly could. I could feel my heartbeat racing in my chest and I used his steadier one to pace my frantic breaths. In. Out. One. Two. Three. A few minutes passed and finally I slowly loosened my grip on him as his soothing words registered in my mind.

"Shh, honey, it's alright, I'm here, everything's okay, you're alright," he whispered sweetly into my hair. My hands travelled up to his face and I pulled away to look at him.

"I was so scared," I whispered, my voice hitching. I was almost shocked to feel the moisture on my face I'd failed to notice before.

"Everything's alright, honey, do you want to talk about it?" Jacob repeated, brushing away the tears. I leaned into his hand.

"I…I was searching," I stated simply, recalling the terrifying dream that had landed me this prime spot in Jacob's arms. He gave me an empty look so I continued. "That's how my nightmares always are. I search in the forest, looking for…for _him_." Jacob tensed slightly but I didn't hesitate to keep going. "Usually I never find him…it's just pointless. But…but this time, I did." My voice shook and more tears fell down my cheeks. "He…he tried to hurt me. And you protected me…you…you fought him." My voice broke and I choked back a sob, determined to finish. "And he turned to attack you and I was so _scared_ because I can never let anything hurt you. I tried to stop him but…but he killed you. I couldn't stop him, Jacob, I couldn't…" My voice broke off while the sobs wracked my body and Jacob pulled me tighter again. I clung onto his shirt and breathed his scent, listened to his heart beat, his breathing, his reassuring words in my ear.

"Bells, Bella, honey, shh, hey, shh, it's alright, listen to me," he urged, pulling back to look me in the eye, "Hey, shh, listen, I'm here. Everything is fine. They're not coming back okay? None of them will hurt us."

I stared into his midnight eyes and nodded, helpless to do anything but believe his words. The same words that once would have made the hole in my chest rip right open now calmed and reassured me, telling me that everything was going to be okay. Jacob pulled be back to his chest and I let my eyes slip closed.

"You talk in your sleep you know," Jacob stated calmly, running his fingers through my messy hair.

"I know," I whispered back, eyes still closed, "What did I say?"

"Nothing interesting, really; it makes more sense now that I knew what you were dreaming about," he added simply, "You were begging with someone, saying 'Please, don't hurt him, stop.' And you said 'Jacob, my Jacob.' You were crying too. That's what woke me up to begin with."

I nodded against his chest and fell quickly into a dreamless sleep, the heat of Jacob's body strangely comforting despite the heated air outside.

I woke up again to bright yellow sunshine pouring into the room and Jacob's arms around me. It was sweltering against his side as I attempted to free myself from his grasp, but the more I tried to wiggle away the tighter he held me. So I did the only thing I knew would wake him up for sure. I turned back into his chest and gripped his tshirt in my fist as I pressed my mouth against his. Slowly I felt his heartbeat quicken under my grip and then his lips were moving with mine. I felt a heat stirring in my belly, working its way through my veins and kick starting my heart into over drive. Before we got too carried away I pulled back and took a few deep breaths.

"I wouldn't mind getting used to getting woken up like that," Jacob grinned a little breathless and I let out a chuckle.

"Well you wouldn't let me get up. I had to wake you up somehow. Besides, I don't think Billy would like to wake you up like that," I teased with a roll of my eyes, pulling out of his arms and ignoring his melodramatic gagging noises. He pouted at me as he slumped back into the mattress and let out a yawn. "Go back to sleep, Jacob."

He sighed loudly and wiped his hands over his face before sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. "Nope, I'm good," he denied, getting to his feet so he towered over me in all his six feet and seven inches of glory, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go check with Renee?" I suggested, holding out my hand.

He ignored it and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his head on my shoulder, almost bent over double. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over his and led us out of the room towards the sounds coming from the kitchen. We turned the corner to find Phil standing over the stove stirring something around in a pan.

"Morning, Phil," I greeted politely, reaching up to tap Jacob's cheek.

"Morning," Jacob grumbled sleepily, picking his head up just long enough to give a courteous nod before going back to sleep on my shoulder.

"Hey, kids," Phil smiled, going back to the pan, "Bella, your mom's not feeling too well this morning, but she thinks it'll pass. We'd like to go out to dinner tonight, the four of us. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, of course, yea," I agreed, nodding furiously, "I think we were just gonna spend the day on the beach." I patted Jacob's arm and he nodded against my shoulder.

"Okay, are you two hungry?" Phil turned off the burner and turned to face us.

Jacob's head popped up immediately. "Yes!" he begged and Phil laughed at his expression.

"Alright, well I'm gonna take Renee her scrambled eggs and then I'll whip something up," he assured Jacob, still chuckling as he dished out some delicious smelling eggs onto a baby blue plate.

"Thanks, Phil," I smiled gratefully as he passed and pressed a kiss to my temple. I would've offered to make something if I'd thought that Jacob would let me go or that Phil would've let me. So I ambled into the living room with Jacob still attached to my hip. "Hey," I shrugged, gaining his attention, "Off, I wanna sit."

Jacob let go of me just long enough to fall back onto the sofa before he caught his arms around my waist again and pulled me onto his lap. I rolled my eyes but leaned against his chest sideways reaching up to smooth his disheveled hair that still stuck up in several different directions. Phil made pancakes and Jacob actually got up to sit at the dining room table while we ate. Phil was astounded at the sheer amount of food Jacob consumed but had the good grace not to say anything, just kept dishing up more pancakes until Jacob was full.

"Those were delicious, Phil," Jacob grinned, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands over his stomach. He looked much better now that he'd been fed.

"Thank you," Phil replied, getting up and gathering the dishes. "No, no, Bella, I've got it," he insisted after I got up to help, and he took the dishes from my hands. I frowned. I would never get used to this.

"Okay, thanks." I sat back down beside Jacob. "I'm not used to being waited on," I stated tersely, crossing my arms once Phil was out of earshot.

Jacob chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss my shoulder. "Relax. He's just being kind," he soothed easily, leaving a trail of kisses up my neck and stopping at the corner of my mouth, "It's not going to kill you." He pressed his lips against mine and I returned it easily.

He pouted when I pulled away and I grinned, running the pad of my thumb over his slightly protruded lower lip. "I wanna go down to the beach," I stated, "C'mon." I pulled him up and onto his feet, dragging him behind me into the bedroom. He grabbed his swim trunks from his suitcase and left to change into them while I pondered which bathing suit to sport today. I didn't think I was quite brave enough for a bikini yet but I also didn't want to bore the world with my one pieces so I settled for a compromise, picking up the black swim suit. It was essentially a one piece but the part covering my stomach was lacey baring little bits of my ivory skin. I pulled it on and wrapped my sarong around my waist again before gathering our towels and sunscreen into a beach bag. I was about to put my copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ in as well when Jacob startled me.

"You don't seriously think I'm gonna let you sit on the beach and _read_ do you?" he asked incredulously, coming to take the book out of my hand, "Besides, you've read this how many times already?"

"Five," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring up at him.

"Exactly. No book," he decided, shoving it onto a shelf in the closet that would be impossible for me to reach.

"Jacob," I whined childishly.

"Bella," he mocked, "Spend some time with me. You can read anytime. How often do you get to come to Florida with your best friend?" He whined and batted his eyelashes sweetly as he captured my hand and held it to his heart. I was powerless to that look and relented, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"Fine," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "Come on then."

We walked hand in hand down to the beach and nestled our things into dry sand before Jacob scooped me into his arms and ran for the waves again just like yesterday. Instead of dropping me in the water though, he held me tighter and spun us around before setting me gently on my feet. My toes sunk into the soft wet sand and we ventured out deeper into the water.

"Hey, Jake," I called lightly once we stopped, the waves lapping at my ribs.

"Yeah, Bells."

I paused considering my words carefully. "I…I'm trying to get there…to where you are," I started, squinting my eyes and staring at the light reflecting off the water, "I want to be there. It's just…it's just going to take a little bit of time and…I don't know how much exactly. I don't want you to feel like you have to wait for me…"

"Bella," he cut me off, crooking his finger under my chin and turning my face up to look at him, "Tell me something. Do you love me?"

I hesitated. "Of…of course I do, Jacob, you know I do. I'm just not sure if it's the same way you love me."

"I don't care, Bells. You can love me any way you want to and it's enough. You'll always be enough for me, can't you understand that?" He'd drawn closer to me, an arm around my waist holding me against his chest and the other on the back of my head tilting my face up towards his.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered, "I don't understand that. You deserve so much more than me."

"Hey, I don't want to hear it, Bella. I don't," he interrupted again, then pressed a kiss to my lips briefly, "It doesn't matter. As long as you want me I'm gonna be here; no matter what, okay?"

I searched his eyes and I could see that he was unrelenting so I nodded. "Okay," I whispered as he rested his forehead on mine, "I'll get there, Jake, I will."

He shook his head and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, honey, I'm not going anywhere," he assured me, and then silenced anything else I had to say with his lips.

He pulled me tighter against his body, up out of the waves and I wrapped my legs around his waist like that day at the beach. His hands went to my thighs, supporting my weight and I tangled my fingers in his short dark hair. This certainly felt like I'd gotten to where Jacob was already and just as suddenly as if I'd been punched in the face I felt the last little piece of my heart slide back into place, whole and brand new. I tightened my hold on him just as a huge wave crashed into us and knocked Jacob off his feet. We tumbled into the water our lips still locked together but both of us unmistakably shocked. I untangled myself from him and my head broke the surface as I stood up, spitting out salt water that burned my throat and nose. Our eyes met and all of a sudden we were breaking up in fits of laughter, clutching our sides and each other because the situation was just so utterly hilarious.

We spent a couple more hours on the beach racing waves, chasing each other around, talking about pointless things, and even sneaking a little kissing…or a lot. It was nearing noon though when our stomachs started to grumble and we decided to head back to the house to see what was for lunch. Despite the heat, the feeling of Jacob's arms around me as we made our way up the boardwalk was nice. We took turns stepping under the cold spray of the shower, splashing each other like children before we dried ourselves off some more. My hair was in tangled snarls against my neck when we stumbled into the house laughing. Renee looked up at us from reading the newspaper and smiled at Jacob's arms around my waist.

"I was just about to come get you," she greeted, getting to her feet and coming to place a kiss on each of our cheeks - Jacob had to lean over so she could kiss his. "Baby, I was hoping to take you out to lunch and then we could go shopping before dinner tonight. Phil is going out with the team and I think he was hoping to take Jacob along to introduce them."

I bit back a groan at the mention of my least favorite activity besides sports and smiled. "Sure, mom," I agreed, "But can I take a quick shower first?"

"Of course, sweetie. Is that alright with you Jacob? Of course you're welcome to join Bella and me shopping, but we'll probably be in and out of changing rooms all afternoon," she offered, turning to Jacob.

He gave her one of his special grins he usually saved for me that lit up the room more than any Florida sunshine ever could. "No, I'd love to go with Phil. That sounds great," he replied kindly and Renee gave him her pageant queen smile.

"Excellent!" She clapped her hands together, "Bella as soon as you're ready we'll go!"

I nodded and smiled before disappearing into the bedroom. Jacob stayed with Renee as they chattered on about something and I gathered my clothes to change into. The cold spray from the showerhead felt amazing on my heated skin and I washed the tangles gratefully from my hair. When I got out I dressed in a pair of distressed high-waisted denim shorts that were slightly frayed at the bottom and let the ends of the stars and stripes pockets peek out and an airy floral tank top that would let my body breathe in this horrible Florida humidity. I did my hair in a messy braid, placed my sunglasses on top of my head, and slipped my feet into a pair of brown leather sandals before stepping out. Jacob and Phil had since disappeared and I found my mother back in her place on the couch with the newspaper.

"I'm ready," I announced, swinging my tote bag over my shoulder and sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Great! Phil and Jacob just left," she told me, getting to her feet and turning off the stereo that was playing classical music very faintly in the background.

I sat in the front seat of the shiny baby blue Prius and my thighs stuck to the leather seats. Renee started the engine and went about turning down the radio, turning up the air conditioner and flipped two little switches. "One of the reasons I love this car, Baby. It's got cooled seating. Kind of like heated seating for cars where it gets really cold, only here where it's hot it's cooled," she explained with a grin and I did feel the seat start to cool down beneath my legs.

"Very nice," I approved smiling back.

She threw down all the windows and turned the radio to some station that played oldies pop music. I found I knew a lot of the songs and we sang along together at the top of our lungs, giggling like school girls as we raced down a state highway, giving us glimpses of the sea to our right. She pulled into a parking lot a little while later and I looked skeptically at the little tan building with peach colored shutters. A sign hung above the awning over the door that read _TacoLu Baja Mexicana_.

"Mexican food?" I questioned, wary of anything Mexican that was sold anywhere but near the border.

"I know what you're thinking, but trust me, baby; this place is to die for!" Renee hopped out of the car and I followed after her, just a little bit worried.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

"That was, surprisingly, delicious," I stated as we got back into the car.

"I told you it would be! Weren't the carnitas tacos amazing?" She gushed, pulling out of the parking lot, "I thought we'd try some local boutiques to shop at. I want to get you some things you can't get just anywhere else."

"Mom, you don't have to buy me anything," I protested, staring out the window.

"Nonsense, I'm your mother, and if I want to buy you things I will. So shush," she chided turning up the radio a bit louder.

We spent the rest of the afternoon running in and out of these little boutiques that held a lot of things that I actually found myself liking. Renee definitely meant what she said about Phil getting a raise, based on all the money she blew on me. I'd find something I liked, look at the price tag and ditch it, just for Renee to go pick it back up and take it to the register. At one point I'd refused to touch another thing because I knew if I found something I liked she'd buy it without hesitancy; I never was the sort to enjoy people spending money on me. Eventually though, with the backseat filled with pretty bags stuffed with our purchases and fancy tissue paper we made our journey back to the house. It was four o'clock by the time we stumbled our way through the front door, laughing hysterically about the story that'd been told on the radio. Jacob and Phil still weren't back and Renee wanted to do my hair someway special for dinner. I didn't fight her on it though, letting her do whatever would make her happy as long as it wasn't harmful to either of our health.

I heard the front door open and the Jacob and Phil's voices floated into the bedroom but I couldn't make out words. Renee poked her head out of her bedroom to warn the boys to stay far away then tossed a tan Armani suit with a baby blue shirt and yellow tie out the door when Phil asked how he was supposed to dress for dinner. We chattered pointlessly about how our lives were going, Phil, Jacob, even a short awkward conversation about how I was coping without Edward. We moved to easier topics such as school for the both of us - learning on my end and teaching on hers - and the recent phases she had been through including a bout of spiritual retreats, health kicks, and body building.

"Okay, you're finished!" she announced, stepping back to look at me, "Oh, baby, you look gorgeous! Do you think you can manage to get dressed without messing up the hair and makeup?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, mom," I assured her, going to slide my dress off the hanger it graced on the back of her closet door.

She grinned as she moved about the room and huge en suite bathroom, removing the hot rollers from her hair and fluffing out the soft waves to frame her aged but beautiful face. She dabbed on a little bit of make up while I dressed and then pulled on her own dress she'd bought at a little boutique on Main St. It was a gorgeous deep green number that brought out the flecks of blue and gold in her emerald eyes and floated around her knees gracefully. She pulled on a pair of gold strappy heels and tossed me the box with my own pair of strappy red heels. She pulled me in front of the mirror and grinned at our reflections.

"We look hot," I laughed, running my fingers delicately over the soft curls that fell down my back to my waist. My eyelashes looked impossibly long and tickled my cheeks when I blinked. My lips were stained a slightly brighter pink than was my natural color and the light reflected off them nicely. I smoothed my hands over my dress and wondered for the thousandth time what sort of restaurant could possibly warrant this sort of attire. My dress was black made of light chiffon material. It had cap sleeves covered in iridescent black sequins and had an open back. The deep V neckline and slight padding at the breasts enhanced the curves I didn't posses and I had to admit I looked…_good._ I glanced fearfully down at the strappy red satin heels now gracing my feet that gave me several inches on my height.

"You're right, we do," Renee giggled, clutching my hand tightly, "Come on, our reservation is in an hour!"

We went into the living room where Jacob and Phil were lounging on the couch talking sports and waiting for us. They must have done some shopping on their own because the deep charcoal suit Jacob was wearing had certainly not been packed in his one suitcase. He wore a crisp white shirt and a deep blue satin tie and he looked sexy. The two men stood upon our entrance and I felt Renee release my hand as she made her way to Phil but I could only look at Jacob. His eyes widened as he took my hand, holding me slightly away while his gaze travelled up my body slowly. A blush crept up my neck to settle in my cheeks while he grinned.

"Bella, you look…I mean...you look…wow," he was at a loss for words for the first time.

"Thank you, I could say the same," I replied, peering up at his face as he drew closer. Even in these ridiculous heels that Alice would definitely have approved of, I still had nothing on his towering stature. He brushed my hair away from my face and rested his hand against my neck. I knew I was feeling my pulse; no one valued my mortality more than Jacob and I just grinned up at him, resting my forehead against his chin. He tilted his head slightly down and pressed his lips to my skin.

"Thanks, honey," he returned easily, pulling away to loop his right arm around my waist.

I gripped the small silver clutch in my hand that contained my cell phone, shimmery pink lip balm, and my small wallet. "Ready?" Renee asked, turning away from Phil and tucking into his side like I was in Jacob's.

We both nodded. "Yup," Jacob agreed, popping his lips on the 'p'.

We made the drive into the city and I watched the sun set over the buildings. The sky was lit up gold and crimson when we finally pulled into a high class restaurant that must have taken ages to get a reservation for. They seated us almost immediately and the place looked like movie stars should be dining here. The lights were dimmed and the little round tables were topped with high quality white table cloths, candles, and bright red linen. There were tall thin crystal vases with bright red long stemmed roses in the middle of two shorter tapered candles on each table. It was like it came right out of a romantic drama or soap opera. We were given a cozy booth near the back and for once I didn't worry about girls ogling Jacob because there didn't seem to be any college coeds _here_ at least.

"So, Bella," my mom started once the waiters had cleared our empty plates and taken our desert order.

"So, Mom," I returned with an easy smile.

"Phil and I have got some news…big news," she announced, looking to Phil and leaning into his side slightly as she braced herself, "Baby…I'm pregnant."

I stared at her with a dumbstruck expression on my face. I was sure my jaw must have fallen to the floor and the notion was further enhanced when Jacob reached over silently to push it back into place. I tried to think things through as quickly as my mind could work but it seemed to be working rather sluggishly. Obviously I didn't want to think about the implications of this fact, the deed that had to have been done to land us here. I was seventeen years old. I would be eighteen years older than my new baby brother or sister. Of course I was happy for my mom but mostly I was sad. I'd always wished for a brother or sister, someone to keep my company when I was younger. Now that it was happening though, I was sad that I wouldn't be around. I didn't want to be that dreadful older sister that they'd only see on holidays, who brought impressive gifts just to try to make up for it. Eventually I broke out in a smile and the relief on Renee's face was evident.

"Congrats!" I grinned, sliding out of the booth to hug them both. And then we were all standing and hugging and smiling.

Phil turned and waved down a waiter. "Hi, yes, could you please bring a bottle of sparkling cider for us please? We've got to celebrate!"

That night there was no discussion as I came back from my shower in cotton shorts and a tank top before falling onto the bed beside Jacob and curling into his side. I fell asleep easily and tonight I was blessed with a good dream for once. A dream where I saw a whole future lay out before me starting with a kiss, then a ring, then some vows and a swollen belly. Jacob stood beside me as two russet skinned children with my eyes, Charlie's curls and Jacob's raven hair raced past us giggling happily. The pitter patter of children's feet against hardwood floors was the last image in my mind before I fell into a deeper dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please please please review. I'm getting a bit discouraged by lack of response. /: **

**Remember, I DO accept anonymous reviews, so that's no excuse! It only takes but a minute to just drop a line and tell me what you like, what you want to happen, what you didn't like, what you hope DOESN'T happen, etc. THANKS!**

**-Sarah Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I did my best to keep them as in character as possible and stay away from too much fluff. I feel like this is the part where a lot of authors mess up otherwise good stories, where they pile on WAY too much fluff and just make it super duper mega wayyy out of character. So let me know how I did.**

**This chap is kinda longish. I was going to continue from the end [sorry for the cliffie] but it was getting WAY too long to be proportional with the rest of the story, so I cut it off. I'm working furiously on the next chap and will hopefully have it up by tomorrow or the day after. [It's already almost three am here, so I probs won't get anymore writing done tonight, I'm about to collapse!] **

**Again, visit my profile for the link to my photobucket album that accompanies this pic. **

**Twists in this chapter that you probs weren't expecting so soon, but I couldn't put it off any longer.(: **

**PLEASE REVIEW or else I may be discouraged enough to just work on my other fics before I finish the next chapter, in which case it could be another week before I update, so make sure to get in those reviews,(: **

* * *

"Bella, I think Jacob is in love with you," my mom said seriously on our last day in Florida. We had to be at the airport in less than eight hours and Renee and I were walking back towards the boys. Phil and Jacob were splashing through the shallow waves throwing a football back and forth. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and settled on a happy smile.

"Yeah, I think you're right," I allowed, looking over at her. She was wearing a white tunic over her black one piece swim suit that hid the little beginnings of her baby belly. It was just barely noticeable and she had to turn just the right way so the light would catch perfectly. I fixed the frilled edge of my floral bikini bottom having become comfortable with showing more of my skin to capture the sun's rays. I was more than ecstatic with the deep tan I'd acquired.

"It's just…the way he looks at you. I've been watching the two of you this week and it's obvious you're more than friends, but I can tell you're hesitant sweetheart. I just…don't think you should be. He looks at you like…like you're the sun, like his whole world revolves around you, and I think in some mystical way it does. I don't think he'd ever break your heart like Edward did. I don't even think Jacob could. It's hard to explain," she attempted, furrowing her eyebrows. I tried to keep from letting my heart fly out of my chest at her words. I'd heard them before coming from a different pair of lips that belonged to the subject of our conversation. The words had been used to describe something completely different, but now that I stepped back and examined the situation maybe it wasn't so different after all. I thought this through all very quickly and just laughed like an infatuated teenager.

"You think so?" I asked; clutching the arm she had looped through mine a little tighter. She just nodded as we approached the boys. Little did she know that Jacob would have heard our entire conversation with his mega sensitive werewolf hearing.

"Come on, boys! We're hungry, especially me, I'm eating for two now, ya know," Renee called with a happy grin. Phil ran to her side and she released my arm to put hers around him. They headed up the beach as Jacob came to my side, his smile a little tight.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered with a smile.

"I know, we'll talk at the airport, alright?" His eyes were wide and I thought I saw a hint of fear in them.

I nodded. "Sure." I put my arm around his waist and I felt his shoulders relax a little like he thought I'd be upset.

Phil and Jacob got hamburgers made and they went out to grill them up while Renee and I got the rest of the food ready. I poured a bag and a half of frozen French fries onto two huge baking sheets and stuck them in the oven while Renee sliced tomatoes and pickles. I pulled the mustard, ketchup and mayo out of the fridge and set them on the table along with a plate of hamburger buns. Phil and Renee had quickly picked up on how much food Jacob consumed a day and had bought ten times what we'd normally eat. Renee came and set down a plate of lettuce pieces, tomato slices, onions, and pickles just as the boys came back in and I pulled out the perfectly golden fries.

"The meat is ready!" Phil announced happily, carrying a plate with a small pile of hamburger patties, some covered in melted cheese.

"Smells delicious," I grinned, pecking a happy looking Jacob on the cheek. He smelled good; his woodsy musky scent was still there, but it was buried under sea, shea butter, sunshine, and barbecue. It was very intoxicating.

We sat together at the dining room table in the comfy little bench seats, chattering happily. I wasn't excited to leave but I was really missing Charlie. I even missed the rain and cold a little bit. I just missed _Forks_. Huh, never thought I'd say that when I first moved from Arizona.

The next few hours were a blur of the four of us running around the house packing up the last minute belongings that had hidden themselves from us. Just when we thought we were done Jacob or I would remember something else that we didn't have. Eventually though at four forty five we were packing our bags into the car to be driven with us to the airport. We each had to buy an extra suitcase to fill with all the things we'd bought while we were here. Phil pulled up to the passenger drop off at Jacksonville International at five fifteen and the four of us got out of the car to unload our bags.

"Oh, baby, are you sure you have to leave?" Renee sniffled, her thin arm around my shoulders, "You could move back here with us. We've got a huge house now, and we're not travelling all the time. You could be here when the baby is born!"

I sighed. "I know, Mom, but I live in Forks now," I explained for the thousandth time, "I've got a life and friends…I've got Jacob." Renee perked up at little and I saw Jacob's huge grin, "I'll come back and visit a lot during the summer, maybe even before then if I can swing the cash."

"Oh, don't worry about cost, baby girl! Just say the word and we'll fly you out here. You too, Jacob," Renee offered, pulling Jacob over into our little hug, "Oh, I'm going to miss you two so much."

I hugged Phil while Renee pulled Jacob down to her level so she could kiss his forehead. I heard her tell him to take care of me and make sure to come back when I did. It was obvious to anyone that she absolutely adored Jacob as if he were her own. I kissed Phil's cheek and he returned the gesture. "Come back, soon, Bella. Renee loved having you here; we both did. You know I love you like my own daughter, right?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

I smiled, touched. "I know, Phil. I love you too," I replied and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Have a good flight!" Renee called, dabbing at her tear filled eyes.

I ran back to kiss her cheek once more before Jacob and I went to go through security. We took off our shoes and put our carry on belongings in the plastic buckets while we went through the scanners and the whole time the impending conversation was weighing on my mind. Could it be what I thought it was? And if it was that, then why didn't Jacob tell me as soon as he knew? Why did he keep it from me? We finally dropped our things into seats at our terminal and headed directly across the aisle to the conveniently located Starbucks.

"So…" I began awkwardly after we ordered our drinks, unsure how to start.

"I know what you're thinking," he stated, letting out a long breathy sigh, "And the answer is yes, I did."

My breath flew out of my lungs and I stared at him incredulously. He didn't look at me while my mind went completely blank. I focused all my energy and finally I could feel it. I could feel the little telltale tug of the invisible steel cable that connected our hearts, binding us to each other and impossible to sever. I wondered why I hadn't felt it sooner. "When?" I breathed, not fully recovered.

"The meadow…when we killed the black haired leech," he answered quickly, face free of emotion.

I reached out to thread our fingers together, tugging lightly so he'd look at me. His eyes looked worn and tired, wary of me, and I didn't like the expression. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Because, Bella, I wanted you to love me for real, because I'm me," he urged, gripping me tightly and pressing me to understand, "I didn't want you to feel like you had to love me just because of some weird freaky werewolf magic. I wanted it to be real."

"But, Jacob, you _imprinted_!" I exclaimed quietly, still aware of the mortals around us, "That's a big deal. Do you know how panicked I've been just thinking about the day you would? I was terrified the entire time we've been here; scared you were going to lock eyes with the right girl and I'd lose you just like that."

He snorted. "I'd never imprint on someone down here. It wouldn't make any sense," he waved off my concerns but I pulled him back to me, completely serious.

"Don't brush this off, Jacob Ephraim Black," I hissed dangerously.

"You're mad," he stated, eyes flashing in anger, disappointment, rejection and brokenness.

"Yes. I am," I insisted, gripping his hand tighter as he tried to pull away, "I'm mad because you didn't tell me; because I've been worrying like crazy; because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Jake. I could never be without you, not ever. Don't you see it yet? I'm mad because I love you, stupid." Tears spilled from my eyes and Jake's just widened, staring at me in awed disbelief.

"You do?" he whispered.

I nodded furiously, angrily scrubbing the tears from my cheeks. "Of course, I do, you idiot. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I do. And not because of some freaky werewolf crap. I love you because you're my sun, _My Jacob, _" I explained heavily.

"Uh, caramel frappuccino and strawberries and crème smoothie for Jacob and Bella," the barista called, setting our drinks out with two straws and turning to start on the next drink.

We broke out of our tense little bubble and grabbed our drinks, throwing away the straw papers and walking back to our seats. We sat in a slightly awkward silence before I was too tense not to say something. "So what now?" I whispered, staring at the ground where the toe of my boots kicked at the marbled floor.

"I dunno," he admitted, "Does this change things?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No!" I insisted, "No, I don't want it to. If it's going to change anything it'll just make it better for us. It has to."

He looked at me and I could tell there was a question burning his tongue. "Do you…I mean," he hesitated, wringing his hands between his knees, "Does that mean…are we together?" I could sense the hope in his voice and it would be impossible for me to kill that. But was I ready to be…_together_ with Jake in that way? I knew if I said no it would kill him a little bit. Hell, it may even kill me a little bit. I couldn't do that to him, especially not now.

So I gave him a small little smile and lifted my shoulders slightly before nodding my head infinitesimally. "I guess," I allowed, a little bit of my hesitancy and uncertainty dripping into my voice. But what would change really other than a label? We'd already kissed…_a lot_. We held hands all the time and spent all our time together, anyways. What was really going to change other than that people would know and may look at us slightly differently? Nothing.

A huge grin broke out on Jacob's face and I could see the unadulterated joy on his face right before he pulled me into his lap and into a bone crushing hug. "This is the best news, Bells," he whispered earnestly into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I love you," I whispered back, "I would do anything for you."

"I love you, too, Bells. You have absolutely no idea." I could hear the grin in his voice but he wouldn't let me go.

When our flight number was called we finally parted, huge grins on both of our faces. I was still uncertain but one look at Jacob washed it all away. I knew I was doing the right thing. I could feel it. We loaded into our seats happier than I think either of us has ever been. I fell asleep quickly on Jacob's shoulder, even though I knew that I wouldn't sleep when we finally arrived back at Forks at eight thirty local time. I woke a few times to Jacob peppering my hair with kisses and three times when the attendants walked by to offer drinks. The third time I finally sat up in my seat and asked for a Coke. Jacob gave me a look but didn't say anything. I gulped it down quickly and asked for another, finally asking her to leave me the can.

"You're never going to sleep tonight," Jacob pointed out, "You know that right?" He tried to keep a straight face but I could see the smile he was trying to suppress.

"I know," I agreed with a smile, threading our fingers together.

Half an hour later the seat belt light came on and the captain's voice sounded over the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We're making our final descent into Seattle, Washington. Enjoy your stay in the rainiest corner of the United States," he announced flatly.

Jacob and I clicked ours into place and I leaned into him as I felt the pressure in the cabin shift when the plane started dropping bit by bit. We descended below the clouds and the rain blurred the windows. I shivered largely in my denim shorts and thin chiffon floral top as the frigid air seeped inside. Jacob wrapped me in his arms and I leaned into him gratefully. The plane landed and pulled into our terminal and Jacob kept me tucked into his side as we made our way through the Jetway. I wished I'd remembered to pack a pair of jeans in my backpack as we walked together through the airport towards baggage claim. I shivered - literally - in my cowboy boots Renee had salvaged from my days in Arizona as Jacob and I waited by the carousels for our bags. He had just leaned down and pressed his lips to mine when the very familiar sound of a voice clearing came from behind us. I stiffened and pulled away from Jacob and he just grinned his sunny grin as we turned around to face our dads.

"Hey, kids," Charlie greeted awkwardly, holding out my parka for me. I rushed him and shoved my arms through the holes gratefully before turning to throw myself in his arms.

"I missed you, Dad!" I exclaimed happily in his ear as I hugged him tightly.

"M-missed you, too, Bells," he replied, hugging me back in surprise before pulling away, "Damn, look at that. I never thought I'd see the day when my ivory skinned baby girl came back tanned." He grinned as I lightly shoved him then turned to Billy.

"Nice to see you back, Bella," he greeted with a knowing grin, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. Can you believe I actually missed this place?" I teased, moving back to Jacob's side but keeping a little distance. Finally Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the two of us.

"So is there something you'd like to tell us?" he demanded, knowing that we knew full well what he was talking about.

I tensed, trying to think this through quickly but Jacob beat me to it, wrapping his long arm around my waist and pulling me into his side. "Bells and I are dating," he announced smugly, a huge grin on his face so big I wondered how his head didn't split in half. I groaned, slouching my shoulders and hiding my face.

"It's not a big deal," I insisted, not making eye contact, "Can't we just move on? I'm tired."

Billy chuckled and I saw Charlie shake his head in my peripheral. "Fine," he agreed, uncrossing his arms as Jake spotted our luggage and went to pull it off, but I knew we were far from moving on.

We wheeled our stuff outside and finally managed to cram it all in the trunk of the cruiser. I sat in the back with Jake and kicked off my boots before I put my shivering bare legs in his lap while he tried to warm them with friction. The three hour drive was filled with chatter of our tales in Florida. I could tell Billy knew all about the imprinting by the smug smile on his face and the inconspicuous looks he shot to Jacob, but I could also tell he and Charlie were hiding something important. I tried to ignore it, breaking the news of Renee's pregnancy. I eventually dozed off on Jacob's chest again and was roused when nudged me quietly.

"Bells, we're home," he whispered, and I could hear the slight tightness in his voice but I pushed it from my mind.

I sat up and looked around at my house. Soft golden light poured from the windows onto the lawn and it brought a smile to my face. I really missed this place. I was given just my backpack, the men insisting I wasn't allowed to carry anything until I got used to balancing on the ice again. I was sure going to miss my days of warmth and sunshine spent lounging around in shorts and thin shirts, but I did miss this place and everything it held for me. For the last few months it had been a place of despair and longing but now with everything that'd happened with Jake it was full of hope and happiness again. A whole future and family lay ahead of me now, and I was so excited to embrace it.

Jacob's Rabbit was in front of the house and the men moved his stuff into the car. Jacob came over to wrap me in a hug and press a tender kiss to my lips, despite our watching fathers. "You'll come back tonight?" I whispered into his ear for only him to hear. I'd gotten used to his heat on my back and it'd be even harder now to sleep without it since we were back in Washington.

"Sure, honey, but it might be kind of late. I've got to check in with the guys," he whispered back and pressed a kiss to my hair before releasing me. He pushed the corners of my mouth up and I hadn't even known I'd been frowning, "I promise I'll be back."

I nodded. "I trust you," I assured him then kissed his shirt, "Love you."

"I love you, too," he replied then pulled away when Billy called for him

"Gotta go, see ya in a bit," he said, then turned to get in the driver's side of the Rabbit. Charlie and I stood side by side on the porch as they drove off and headed inside once they turned the corner.

I carried my things upstairs and quickly pulled on a pair of warm black leggings and Jacob's La Push High sweatshirt that hung to my knees. I bounced back down the stairs to find Charlie watching some game on TV and got to work fixing his dinner because Billy had mentioned that they had been so excited to get to the airport they hadn't even stopped to eat on the way. I put a steak with some marinade in a bag and threw it into the fridge. I pulled out the mini indoor grill we'd gotten because it was impractical to have an outside grill here and set it on the counter, plugging it in and heating it up. I chopped up some carrots, potatoes and onions and tossed those into the bag with the steak along with some baby cherry tomatoes I found in the fridge. I dug around in the pantry and found all the ingredients for a cinnamon pecan pie. I threw the steak on the grill along with the vegetables which got put into a grill bowl first before being set over the hot machine. While that was cooking, I quickly put together the pie and threw it in the oven.

"Dinner's ready," I called, poking my head into the living room before going to serve up our plates. I set Charlie's food on the table and turned to fix mine when he came into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring us each a large glass. I brought my plate to the table along with forks and knives for each of us.

"God, Bells, I sure did miss your cooking," Charlie hummed in appreciation as I stuck a forkful of grilled veggies in his mouth.

"Thanks, Dad," I grinned, going to work on my own plate.

We ate in a comfortable silence, Charlie occasionally peeking into the living room to check the score on the game. I had finished eating and he was on his second serving when I finally spoke up. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked casually and he paused with the fork halfway to his mouth. Slowly he set it down on his plate, placed his palms flat on the table and stared at his food.

"I didn't really wanna tell you this…" he admitted, still not looking at me, "Things seem to be going well for you these days, ever since you've been spending so much time with Jacob. And now I don't want to tell you even more since you kids are…you know." His hands balled up into tight fists and his knuckles turned white. "But you deserve to know, if only to be warned. Bells…two days after you kids left for Jacksonville someone knocked at my door." I stared at him, suddenly feeling like my food was going to come up. Oh no. Not after all this time. Why now? "The Cullens are back in town. Edward came to talk to me, seemed to know you weren't here. I haven't seen them around town since, but I know they're still here because Carlisle is working at the hospital again." His face was livid and I felt like I was going to faint.

After all this time they came back. After Edward had left me in the woods, knowing I would follow after him and then almost dying from exposure, they came back. After Sam Uley saved me and I spent months in a nearly catatonic depression, they came back. After my disastrous adrenaline addictions and Jacob slowly bringing me back to life, they came back. This couldn't be happening. What would be their explanation? Why had Edward bothered to come talk to Charlie if he knew I wasn't here? Had he tried to explain the simple fact that I just wasn't good enough for him and then beg Charlie for forgiveness? I bet that had blown over real well. I wondered how he'd managed to dodge Charlie's bullet without exposing himself. That would also explain the tense edge to Jacob's voice and eyes before he left this evening. And what did that mean for me? Should I go see them? What about Alice? Was I still mad at her for leaving without a goodbye? Would she want to be my friend again even though Edward was so indifferent? Did this change anything for Jacob and me? No, I decided, it didn't. Even on the extremely impossible chance Edward would want me back, no matter how much I loved him, or thought I did, I couldn't hurt Jacob that way. Especially not now. Jacob had saved me when Edward left me to die. Jake was clearly the better choice, and after all, he _was_ my soul mate. I would just ignore the lot of them.

I nodded and stuck a left over potato on my plate with my fork. "Okay," I acknowledged, putting the vegetable in my mouth and chewing calmly.

"Okay?" Charlie repeated almost incredulously.

"Okay," I agreed, "This doesn't change anything dad, especially not with Jacob." I looked up at him and could see the relief on his face.

"Good," he stated, going back to work on his plate but he suddenly had lost his appetite, "I'm gonna go watch the game. Leave the dishes, I'll get them in the morning." He gathered our plates and even put the food away and rinsed the dishes before going back to the living room.

Left with nothing else to do I ambled back into my room and got into bed, pushing myself under the covers before quickly getting up again and going to crack the window for Jacob. I climbed back under the blankets and realized I'd forgotten my copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ on the shelf in the closet in Florida where Jacob had hidden it the first day. I groaned in annoyance before reaching for another book I'd picked up but never bothered to read. I was just reading about some character named _Haymitch Abernathy_ before my eyes drooped closed and the book fell to the bed.

I was woken again by a dip in the mattress and warm arms coming around my body. Jacob pulled me against his chest as he slipped under the covers and I rolled over, pressing my face into his shoulder. "What time is it?" I muttered sleepily.

"Almost two; go back to sleep, honey, I'm not going anywhere," he urged, brushing through my hair with hot fingers.

"I love you, Jacob, _My Jacob,_" I whispered into his skin before falling quickly back into unconsciousness.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

Four days passed without sight of hide or hair of a single Cullen. I returned to school, annoyed by the sudden lack of time allowed for me to spend with Jacob, but Angela and Jess were thrilled to hear of my blossoming relationship with Jacob. All of the time I wasn't sleeping, working, or going to school I spent on the reservation with Jacob or at Emily's house when he had to run patrols. Her house was constantly filled with happy laughter. I felt more comfortable around the pack and knew they felt the same, especially now that I'd found out about the imprint and embraced it openly. They teased me mercilessly about the heated kisses they'd no doubtedly seen in Jacob's mind and I'd just roll my eyes above the searing blushes induced.

"Bye, guys, I'll see you tomorrow night!" I called as Jacob and I walked out of Emily's front door. It was Thursday night and we'd just eaten dinner as the boys came off patrol, but it was time for Jake to take me home. He'd picked me up from work so we got into his Rabbit and I turned up the radio, singing along loudly to the songs. The rain pelted angrily against the roof of the car and I was startled when Jacob let out a threatening growl. "What is it? What's wrong, Jake? Victoria?" Fear gripped my heart and my breathing became labored.

"No," he muttered darkly, "Wrong vampire." My heart nearly stopped before picking up again and I spotted the gleam off a familiar silver Volvo.

"Pull over," I choked, gripping my seat tightly.

"But, Bella," Jake protested angrily.

"No, I need to do this. Wait for me on the other side of the border, I promise I'll only be a few minutes," I insisted and he pulled the Rabbit over reluctantly and cut the engine, the Volvo about a hundred yards away.

"Bells, if you cross the border I can't protect you," I gritted out through clenched teeth, "You have to understand that."

I laid a hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. Some of the anger faded away as I rubbed the pad of my thumb on his cheekbone. "I do. I won't cross it. I just need to talk to him, get this over with okay? I'll be right back, I swear to you," I pushed, "How far is the border?"

"Fifty yards from the bumper," he answered automatically.

I nodded. "Be right back," I stated, kissed his cheek and got out into the pouring rain.

* * *

**Remember to review or I might want to work on one of my other fics [Like my Hunger Games one] that I actually get reviews on, before I update this one. So let me know how I'm doing, suggestions and anonymous reviews are welcome, and I'll get the next part up ASAP. **

**-Sarah Elizabeth**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okayyy, Here's the new chapter.(: **_

_**I have since enabled anonymous reviews. My apologies, I had thought they WERE already enabled, but apparently they weren't. Sorry bout that!  
**_

_**Please leave a review. I'm working on the next chapter already. I don't know when I'll have it up though, we'll see. (: **_

_**Photobucket link for pictures are on my profile. This chapter was inspired of a picture of a German Shepherd sitting in the middle of the street in pouring rain with four simple words written in white: **_**I WAITED FOR YOU. **

**_-Sarah Elizabeth_**

* * *

I walked about fifteen yards, watching my feet before I stopped and looked up. I saw his bronze hair and sculpted planes of his face and my heart gave a nervous flutter. I was happy though, that he no longer held the same pull for me, the only pull I felt was in the opposite direction coming from the front seat of the little white Rabbit waiting for me. I walked another twenty yards then stopped, still a safe distance from where I thought the border would be. He was about thirty yards away but I could hear his voice perfectly over the distance and through the rain.

"Bella." He breathed my name and a sad smile graced his beautiful face.

"What are you doing back here?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest to hold back the shivers from the cold.

"I couldn't stay away any longer. Let's talk in the car; it's warm there," he suggested smoothly, taking another few strides towards me.

I shook my head angrily, taking a step away from him and stared at him incredulously. "How could you think I'd go anywhere with you after what you put me through?" I asked, my voice carried off with the wind, but I knew he could still hear me.

"Bella, I never wanted to leave; the only reason I did was to keep you safe. But when I heard Victoria was after you I knew you weren't safe, couldn't be without us," he tried to explain and his gaze flickered briefly to the forest on each side of me. I didn't have to look or be able to hear to know that the wolves would be concealed there.

"You're wrong," I countered, "I am safe. And what do you mean you only left to keep me safe? You left because you didn't want me anymore, remember?" My voice cracked with the raw anger and emotion that had been building up in my chest for months. I still found myself caring though. I still loved him, I knew that much. I also knew that it was nowhere near how much I loved Jacob. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep the hole in my chest together.

Edward shook his head sadly then looked up at me with smoldering topaz eyes. "I lied, Bella, when I told you I didn't want you it was the very blackest form of blasphemy. I had been prepared to argue with you for hours to convince you, but I could see it in your eyes that you believed me. I just never expected you to believe the lies so quickly. After all the thousands of times I told you I love you." He shook his head again.

I became angry at his words, my arms unfolding and flying out to my sides, slightly extended. My hair was plastered to my face as the unrelenting rain continued to pour down angrily. "I waited for you," I screamed, tears falling finally, "I waited for you for _months_ and you never came. I was a mess."

"Bella," he interrupted but I just cut him off, even though his eyes looked pained, it was my turn to talk.

"No, it's your turn to listen. I chased after you that day, into the woods. I walked and tripped my way through for hours looking for you, waiting for you to turn up and laugh and say it was all a joke. Then it finally sank in that it wasn't and when I tripped again, I didn't even have the strength to get up." I was still screaming and I knew without a doubt Jacob and the wolves could hear me. I knew by the pained look on Edward's face and the way he winced visibly that they were thinking up all the mental pictures of me that night that Sam found me, and then Jacob's own memories of the first few weeks after I'd gone to him. I'd been barely human. "But you weren't there to save me this time. You never came back to save me even though I waited and waited and waited for you. Sam saved me that night, and the wolves, _especially_ Jacob, have saved me every night since. I spent months in my room, staring out the window, wondering and hoping and praying to a God I don't even believe in, that you would come back to me and make me whole again. _But you never did._" I hurled the four words in his face angrily and my hands had balled into fists. I was no longer cold; the adrenaline pumping through my veins prevented me from feeling. "_Jacob_ was the one who put me back together again. _Jacob_ was the one who took my shattered spirit and soul and heart and put them back together. And who the hell knows how he had the patience, because I wasn't actually the most willing candidate. _Jacob_ was the one who made me even halfway human again. I'm _alive_ right now, because of him and because of the pack. They're the best, most kind hearted, caring, loving, amazing people I've ever had the good fortune to meet. They've all saved me in some way, little parts of me. They're my family now. You used to mean everything to me but when you left me here for dead, _they_ became that everything; _Jacob_ became that everything, Edward, so don't think you can just waltz back in here and apologize and pretend like everything can go back to the way it was because it can't. You ruined that."

Edward nodded and it looked painful. His eyes were tight and he finally looked his age; he had the eyes of a man who'd lived one too many lifetimes. "I understand," he stated, quietly, taking a few steps closer to me and I knew he'd hit the border when he caught himself quickly after angry growls erupted from either side of me. "But, Bella, please understand that I do still love you, I never stopped, and I never will, as long as I exist my heart will be yours."

I shook my head. "Don't," I whispered, closing my eyes, "Just don't, okay? My heart _was_ yours, and a part of it still is. But Jacob already filled the hole you left. My heart belongs to _him_ now." I opened my eyes to see him nod and I knew that if he could, he'd be crying, maybe even sobbing. His chest was heaving like he was having a heart attack.

"Bella, one more thing, and then I'll let you get back to your _dog_," he begged, the last part coming out as a hiss and my eyes flew open.

I took two angry steps forward, getting on the balls of my feet to tower over him, though he was still twenty yards away, and I heard the faint sound of Jacob's door opening and closing; he was always there to protect me from myself. "Don't you dare talk about him like that…_ever_," I yelled angrily, fury building in my chest and shooting through my veins like liquid fire. I had to be running as high a temperature as the wolves right now. I felt so powerful when Edward winced at my tone.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, "But will you please forgive Alice and the others? They never wanted to leave, Bella, but I made them. I convinced them it was what was best for you."

"You don't know what's best for me," I spat; fury still burning long and deep, but I sighed and pressed my fists to my temple, suppressing some of it. After a moment I nodded and looked at him. "But yes, I will forgive the others. Eventually, I'm sure I will forgive you as well."

He breathed a sigh of relief and he gave me a slight genuine smile before it disappeared as he glanced over my shoulder. I turned to see Jacob about fifteen yards behind me, fists clenched at his sides before I looked back to Edward who was staring at Jacob in confusion. "What's imprinting?" he asked curiously, brows furrowed.

I blushed. "None of your business," I snapped, but it was clear that Jacob's thoughts answered his question as his face crumpled.

"I see," he muttered, starting to back away, "Bella, I'm sure the others will contact you soon enough. It was good to see you, despite the circumstances. I'm glad you're doing well."

I frowned at the brokenness in his expression and took a couple small steps forward. "I'm sorry it had to be like this," I whispered in apology, my eyes sad as I watched him move farther away.

He shook his head. "Not as sorry as I. It is my fault, really. Well, I must go now. I'll see you soon…or maybe not," he shrugged before turning and moving to his car in a blur. The Volvo purred and the lights blinded me as he turned the car around quickly before disappearing from sight.

The adrenaline ran out as quickly as it came and I collapsed to the ground, shaking from the cold and the sobs wracking my body. Jacob was there in an instant, scooping me into his arms and running back to the car. He placed me, soaking wet, into the front seat and wrapped a thick blanket around me. I curled into his body and sobbed on his chest while he rubbed my back soothingly. He started the car before turning and heading back to La Push. For Billy's part, he didn't say a word as I was carried into the house and straight to Jacob's room. I could hear the pack in the living room behind us but I just curled up into Jacob again and cried and cried and cried. I couldn't make myself stop. I didn't want Jacob to see me cry like this, especially over Edward. It was clear who my choice was, but I knew this was painful for him regardless.

In my dream I was being pulled in all different directions as if it was medieval times and I was being quartered by horses. Jacob was pulling from one side, Edward from another, Renee and the baby from still another, then there was the pulling of the unknown, bidding me just run away and start a new life; forget about all the things I had to deal with here, and start over fresh. When I woke up silver daylight was filtered in sideways through the window and I wondered what time it was. I heard some voices in the other room and got out of bed. I tried to tame the mess that was my hair but eventually gave up when I found it was no use. I left the bedroom to find Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Sam Uley, Emily Young, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote - of all people - crowded around the small kitchen table. I padded silently a few feet in and cleared my voice when they didn't notice me. Jacob sprinted to my side and wrapped me in his arms before Charlie was there taking me from him. I didn't like the pitiful looks I was getting from the group.

"I'm fine," I assured them all, then winced at my throat which was rough, cracked and dry.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you cleaned up. I brought you some clothes," Emily offered, getting to her feet and wrapping me in her arm before leading me out of the room and away from the men's gazes.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully when we were out of sight. She was retrieving a bag from Jacob's room before she ushered me to the bathroom.

"It's not a problem, Bella. We're family," she assured me, pulling out a brush and sitting me on the toilet seat while she brushed through the angry snarls. "The boys told me what happened. It was kind of you to speak of us that way, as your family." I could hear the pride in her voice and see it in her eyes as she worked on my hair.

"Everything I said was the truth," I murmured, staring down at my hands.

We stayed quiet then as she worked on me; weaving my hair into an intricate braid that fell down my back, scrubbing my face clean, dressing me in a pair of tight skinny jeans that were surprisingly comfortable and a warm navy blue cashmere sweater. She even put on a bit of mascara on my lashes and I couldn't help but feel like she was the big sister I'd always wished I had. "There," she stated, stepping back after I'd pulled thick baby blue socks onto my feet. She smiled kindly and put her arm back around me before we went back out to where the boys were.

"Hungry, Bella?" Quil asked with an infectious smile and I returned a slightly watered down version.

I nodded softly. "Yes, please," I answered, my voice still scratchy and I was immediately handed a glass of orange juice while Emily pushed Embry out of a chair and Quil got up to get me food. I sipped at the drink silently and stared at the table top.

"I've got to get to work, kiddo," Charlie announced finally, pushing up and out of his chair across from me. He came around the table and kissed my hair. "Don't worry about school. I already called and told them you're sick." I nodded and squeezed his hand before he called a goodbye to the rest of the group and left.

Jacob's arm was around my waist and Embry clapped my shoulder with his huge hand. "Welcome to the pack, Bella," he grinned at me, showcasing perfectly straight pearly white teeth.

"I thought I was already a part of it," I scoffed, pleasantly surprised that my voice sounded so light and teasing.

"Yea, but you told off a vampire and sent him home with his tail between his legs," Embry chuckled then hissed when Paul smacked him on the back of the head. It was then that he caught my sobered expression and the tears that built in my eyes at the reminder. I blinked them back and tried to laugh it away.

"Oh, thanks, hah…" I replied weakly, holding the orange juice glass in both my hands and swirling the bright liquid around the edges, hands shaking slightly.

"Embry, Quil, Jared," Sam called three wolves attention, speaking for the first time since I'd come in the room, "Seth, Leah and Collin should be finishing up patrol; go take over." Embry and Jared stood from their places and Quil placed a huge plate in front of me with a stack of pancakes with hash browns, eggs, bacon and sausage on the side, like I'd eat it all.

"We consider you family, too, Bella," he assured me kindly as he passed, patting my hand and I smiled up at him, fresh tears in my eyes, though his time from happiness.

"Thank you, Quil," I choked. He gave me one of his sunshiny grins that was almost as bright as Jacob's before he took off out the door and across the road into the woods after the others.

Paul took Embry's place beside me and as the morning wore on I thought he was starting to warm up to me, shooting me grins and backing me up when I teased Jacob. But there was still a deranged vampire on the loose and eventually the boys had to switch off with the others, even Jacob. Embry and Quil returned with Jared and little Seth Clearwater who greeted me happily with a searing hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek. It was nearing eight o clock and I was gonna have to skip out and go home when all four boys got quickly to their feet on red alert.

"They think they've got the red haired leech cornered," Jared managed to spit out before the four of them disappeared out the front door to phase and go help.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as Emily tried to calm me, but the only thing I could think of was Charlie. As if reading my mind Billy called him up and invited him down for pizza and the basketball game. Emily and I holed up in Jacob's room because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep calm in front of Charlie and she snuck out long enough to bring back a box of pizza that was covered in four different kinds of meat and pineapple. My very favorite.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay," Emily said, not the first of a thousand times just as the door opened and Jacob came in. He grabbed a slice and shoved the entire piece in his mouth as he collapsed on the bed beside me.

"Did you get her?" I nearly demanded, only enough sense left in me to keep my voice down from Charlie.

Jacob frowned and shook his head while he swallowed. "Nope, we almost did. She kept dancing back and forth between the boundary line. If the leeches had just stayed out of our way and given us the line we woulda had her," he growled angrily, shoving another slice into his mouth. I shivered and curled into his side.

"Is Sam back?" Emily asked, getting to her feet. Jacob nodded and she left no doubt to go find him.

Jacob sat us up and wriggled around so both of our heads were on the pillow. I laid my head on his chest and let his heart beat lull me to sleep.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

I was elbow deep in Comet cleaner in the bathtub when there was a knock at the front door. Charlie was fishing with Billy all day and I knew it couldn't be Jacob because he didn't knock. I got up off my knees. "I'm coming!" I called loudly, rushing to the sink to rinse my arms. As soon as the last of the powdery blue chemical was washed away I grabbed a towel and bounced down the stairs. I pulled open the door and was hit by a boulder. Ice cold, rock hard arms wrapped around my waist and spiky black hair obstructed my vision.

"Bella!" Alice trilled in a sing song voice, "Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye before we left. You have to know that I wanted to but Edward wouldn't let me. I told him we didn't have to leave, that we didn't want to, but he made us all go anyways. Even Rosalie didn't think it was a good idea. He just wouldn't listen to anyone. Oh, I told him you wouldn't be safe, that you couldn't be. I just knew it, but he wouldn't listen." She babbled on at a hundred miles an hour and I just stared at her perfect pixie face and butterscotch eyes. Finally I got over the beautiful bell sound of her voice and placed my hand over her mouth, meeting her eyes.

"Alice, it's okay," I insisted, willing her calm down, "I forgive you."

She threw her arms around me again. "Oh, good, Bella. It'll be just like before. Edward never stopped loving you, but of course he must have told you that already. Are you going to come over? I'm surprised he isn't here; I haven't seen him since last night. He hasn't even been in my visions which is odd but then I haven't been looking for his future either. I thought he'd be over here now that you two are back together again." Her eyes glazed over in that way that meant she was looking into the future and then she came back. "Oh, he's just hunting. When is he coming back? Did he tell you?"

"Alice!" I called frantically, shaking my head back and forth, "Alice, we aren't back together."

Her eyes grew wide as dinner plates. "What do you mean? Didn't he tell you he still loves you? Because he does, Bella, he does," she pressed and I grimaced.

"Yes, he told me," I assured her, "But it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? I got all of the emails you sent me. I'm sorry I couldn't reply, but I wasn't allowed to make contact."

"It doesn't matter because the facts are that whether or not he had a good reason for leaving, he still left me for dead. I was a wreck for months, a zombie. Charlie tried to send me to counseling and have me committed because I hardly ate; I was practically catatonic. I was an adrenaline junkie because whenever I put myself in danger I could hear his voice, and I was trying to hold onto him. But I finally realized that it wasn't good for me when I almost killed myself jumping off a cliff," I fumed, the anger boiling in my veins again just like last night.

"Wait you tried to jump off a cliff?" Alice screeched, angry herself, "Are you crazy?"

"Oh, don't give me that. I was just going to go cliff diving but I realized in time that a hurricane was brewing and the currents would be crazy. I didn't jump because that time it was Jacob's voice that stopped me," I explained in annoyance, crossing my arms and heading into the kitchen to find something to eat because I was tired of standing there with nothing to do.

"Wait let me get this straight," Alice paused, brows furrowed, "You put yourself in danger…on purpose…so that you could hear Edward's voice?" I nodded slowly, not looking at her. "It was worse than I thought."

"Well, what did any of you expect to find? Did you want me to go around humming show tunes?" I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the leftover lasagna from two nights ago.

"Well, we hoped," she mumbled, sitting down in Charlie's usual chair at the table.

I shook my head. "Then you didn't know me nearly as well as you thought." Yeah, I'd told Edward I would forgive the others, but that didn't mean I had to do it easily. "Look, I still love him, Alice. Maybe a little piece of me always will. But it doesn't matter because nothing can rival what I feel for Jacob."

"The dog," Alice muttered darkly folding her arms and I spun around to point at her angrily.

"I told Edward last night and I'll tell you now, _never talk about him like that_," I hissed dangerously, and her eyes widened in surprise as she brought her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized, still looking shocked.

"Jacob is the most important person in my life, and if you can't accept that fact then there's nothing more for us to discuss here," I stated frankly, folding my arms and glaring at her. I hid my slight surprise when she got to her feet. I didn't think she'd actually leave; a little part of me was even a little bit hurt until she was right in front of me, giving me one of her comforting best friend hugs.

"Okay, Bella, I understand," she told me, and I placed my arms around her hesitantly, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened, but if you'll let me, I still want to be your best friend." She pulled away and gave me a tiny hopeful smile. Her expression tugged at my heart a little and I smiled back with a nod.

"Of course, Alice, I'll always love you, you should know that," I assured her and her small smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Fantastic!" she trilled happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her little hands, "One more thing, Bella?" I raised my eyebrows slightly for her to continue, "Rose would like to speak with you also." Right on cue the gorgeous super model blonde in question stepped into the kitchen doorway, giving me a slight start.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted timidly, giving me a hesitant smile.

"H-hi, Rosalie," I replied, blinking rapidly.

"I'd like to say that I am sorry for my behavior before we left," she apologized, opening her hands in front of her and taking a step forward. She tucked a long blonde curl behind her ear as she continued. "But you have to understand my reasons. You have everything I want, Bella; life. I never got a choice between this life and a normal one. But you did get that choice, and you were choosing wrong. You were so ready to just throw away everything you had and it killed me inside. I'm so very sorry, Bella, it's not nearly a good enough reason for my behavior and I won't try to excuse it. I would like to have a chance to be your friend though, if you'd allow me." She looked at me with pleading topaz eyes and I had to nod.

"Okay, sure, I'd…I'd like that," I agreed with a smile as hesitant as hers. A huge grin spread on her face and suddenly she was in front of me, giving me a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Bella," she said in my ear, then pulled away, "I think we can be really great friends."

It was going to take me awhile to readapt to their grace and beauty and speed again, but I _was_ glad to have them back in my life in some way. I wasn't sure what Rosalie was basing her assumption of a great friendship between us on; we were complete opposites, but I wouldn't argue with her. It was better than having her hate me. It would be interesting to see how my life would work out, trying to reconcile my three circles of friends; werewolves, vampires and humans. I watched confused as Rose and Alice stiffened and turned slowly before I saw Jacob appear in the doorway.

"Bells," he greeted tightly, hands clenched tightly at his waist in an attempt to tamp down on the tremors the vampires' scent had handed him.

"Jacob," I breathed with a smile, bouncing to his side and kissing his cheek.

He met my eyes seriously. "They bothering you?" he asked, sparing a fleeting glace and Rosalie and Alice.

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at him. "No, no, they were just here to make amends, Jake. It's alright," I soothed, prying open one of his hands to thread mine into, then turned to Rose and Alice, "This is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale," I introduced, "Rose, Alice, this is my Jacob."

Tight smiles were exchanged. "It's nice to meet you, finally, Jacob," Alice offered with an easier smile, more at ease than the other two. She was always so friendly it was hard for her to hate anyone, even if she did resent him a little for stealing me from her brother.

"Likewise," Jacob returned tightly and I nudged him, giving him a look, "Would you give Bella and I a minute alone?"

"Of course," Alice agreed, "We'll be in your room, Bella." She took Rosalie's hand and they flew up the stairs, closing my bedroom door behind them before I heard my radio turn on full blast; their attempt to give us some privacy.

"You're just going to forgive them like that?" he demanded in a whisper.

"It wasn't as easy as you think it was, Jake, trust me. But they apologized, and I missed them, so yes, I am," I agreed quietly.

"And _him_?" he hissed, eyes tightening and narrowing.

"I've already forgiven him, Jacob, you were there last night. But just because I forgave him doesn't mean I'm going to go back to him. How could you even doubt me? Don't you trust me at all?" I stared at him and I knew he could see the hurt and betrayal I felt; sometimes I hated that I was so easy to read.

"I do trust you," he replied, his tone softer, "It's them I don't trust. And I saw how you were when he left."

"They're not going to hurt me again, Jacob. Don't worry. What I was like when he left is nothing compared to how I would be if you did," I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'd never leave you. I just don't want you to be broken again, Bella. Besides, it's my job to worry about you," he teased, leaning his head close to mine.

"But you don't have to. I'm not the same person I was then; I'm stronger now. You've made sure of that." I got on my tip toes to kiss his lips, my fingers tangling in his hair on the back of his neck.

"When are they leaving?" he whispered against my skin, his lips moving across my jaw and down my neck.

"We just made up, Jake, I'm not going to ask them to leave," I whispered back, my head tilting to the side to give him better access.

He groaned softly and rested his forehead against my shoulder. "Fine," he muttered, "But tomorrow night, you're mine."

I laughed softly and pulled his head away to look in his eyes. "It's a deal," I replied easily and kissed his lips again.

"Anyways, I couldn't stay long anyways, I just wanted to check on you," he told me, "The guys are waiting for me in the woods."

I nodded. "Tell the pack hi for me," I instructed, my hands still in his hair.

"I will, Bells, I'll see you tomorrow okay? Have fun with your…friends," he ground out the last word tightly then kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Jacob," I whispered as he pulled away and he grinned.

"I love you, too, honey," he returned easily, "I gotta go."

I kissed his lips again and then he turned and walked out the door. I took a deep breath before grabbing my warmed up lasagna and a glass of milk before turning to head upstairs where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. They turned down the music when I walked in and climbed onto the middle of my bed.

"So," I sighed, unsure what to say as I set my milk on my bedside table and took a bite of lasagna, "Did you two have plans for tonight?"

"We were just going to hang out here, if that's alright with you and Charlie. We're all going hunting early tomorrow morning," Rosalie answered from the cream colored armchair in the corner of my room, "And your room smells like dog, by the way."

I snorted around a bite of food. "Jacob," I said by way of explanation, smiling.

* * *

_**PLEASE don't forget to review. They pretty much make my life. And life for me has been pretty sucky lately. **_

_**-Sarah Elizabeth(: **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh. This is just a bit of fluff I couldn't get away from. This and the next chapter will be fillers to get me where I want to be in the story. I'm actually really proud of myself for keeping this up; I usually get bored with stories around twenty thousand words or so, but this is significantly more, I think. **

**This is the longest chapter I wrote. If any of you are from LA, my apologies, I probably got a lot of things wrong, but I'm from Texas, not Cali, so don't blame me.**

**Photobucket account link is on my profile to see the dresses and shoes she picked out. I'll put up jewelry choices and whatnot later. **

**PLEASE review. I think I got like two reviews on my last chap, which is discouraging, so don't forget please. It only takes a couple minutes. **

* * *

"Awe, come on Kim," I begged with an encouraging smile. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose as Emily joined in the pleading.

"It's fun!" she piped up with a wide grin from atop Sam's shoulders.

It was one of those rare warm sunny days that didn't come often and the Pack decided a day at the beach with the imprints was warranted. I tangled my fingers in Jacob's short inky black locks and tucked my toes behind his back to keep myself steady. I had to admit that I liked the view from Jake's shoulders. The waves lapped at his chest and my feet, but he stayed steady, the water breaking around him as if he were just a boulder in the way.

Kim shook her head and stared at us from the shore. "No, guys, I really hate deep water," she tried to explain but Jared tugged on her hand with a pleading gaze.

"Come on, sweetie, I'm not gonna let anything get ya. I won't put you down, I swear," he promised, "Pleeeasee?"

Kim sighed and Emily and I grinned as her resolve broke under Jared's gaze. We'd been on the receiving end of those pleas from our own wolves and they were nearly impossible to resist. An imprint thing. "Fine," she agreed and Jared gave a victorious whoop before he scooped her onto his shoulders and ran for the water towards us.

Sam, Jake and Jared stood in a triangle, a few feet from each other while I faced Kim and Emily. "Rules?" Jared wondered.

Sam cackled. "No rules," he stated firmly, "Last one standing wins. Or, last girl standing that is."

I wondered again how Jacob had suckered me into this before I remembered this was my idea. I adjusted my bikini top that was his favorite from our trip to Florida; it was a retro halter with a little frilled skirt bottom and was covered in a floral pattern with green, orange, red, pink and yellow flowers.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Set," Jared chimed in after the three of us nodded.

"GO!" Sam yelled and just like that, I was locked in a battle with two raven haired beauties.

I used Jacob's solid presence beneath me to keep me steady as I tried to knock Kim off Jared's shoulders and Emily off Sam's, but to no one's surprise I was the first one to go. Surprisingly it was Kim who sent me towards the choppy ocean surface with a solid push to my ribs and I released Jacob in good grace as I fell beneath the water. My toes had just grazed the sandy ocean floor when I kicked and Jacob's arms found me again. I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head and wiped the salty water from my eyes while we watched Kim and Emily battle it out. Unsurprisingly Emily came out the victor with her solidly toned arms and lightly defined abs as she finally knocked Kim below the surface of the water. Jared scooped Kim up into his arms immediately and Emily threw her arms in the air victoriously.

"Woo!" She cheered excitedly, picking her legs up to place her feet on Sam's shoulders. He reached up so she could steady herself with his hands before standing up straight and performing a gorgeous swan dive off his shoulders.

I wrapped my legs around Jacob's waist and my arms around his neck as I clung to his back. The contrast between the water's nippy temperatures and Jacob's radiating heat felt nice.

"Fire's ready!" Paul called from the sand, "You'd better come get food before we finish it all!"

Just like that I was being pulled through the water at full speed ahead as Jacob raced the rest of the boys to the fire circle that was often used for gatherings such as ours. I was deposited on a driftwood log along with a kiss to my hair before Jake went to claim our food. I reached for my sheer white long sleeve coverup and pulled it over my head, adjusting the hem over my bikini bottoms just as Jacob came back.

"Hungry?" he asked with a grin, sitting beside me on the log.

"Not that hungry," I denied, tilting my chin towards the small mountain of food piled on his plate.

He let out one of his cheery infectious laughs and balanced the plate between us, half on my knee and the other half on his. "That's what you've got me for," he told me as if sharing a very serious secret.

"Oh, is that what you're here for? I thought you were my personal space heater," I teased back, nudging him with my shoulder and picking up a grilled hot dog.

"I'm that too," he agreed, swallowing half of a huge hamburger without hardly chewing it at all. I tried not to gag as I looked around at all the boys stuffing their faces with food and concentrated instead on filling my own stomach.

"Let's go for a walk," Jake suggested after eating the last bit of food from the paper plate and tossing it into the fire, "I wanna ask you something." He helped me to my feet and I grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the cooler by Paul's feet. Paul gave me a cheek grin as we passed and I playfully kicked the bottom of his left foot.

"So what's up?" I asked before popping the top of the cold drink.

"Well, you know…it's April," he stated vaguely, not meeting my eyes and staring out at the sun that was still sitting high on its throne in the sky, utterly alone with not a single cloud for company.

"Yes it is," I agreed in confusion, unsure where he was going with this.

"Close your eyes," he instructed abruptly, pulling me to a stop.

I stared up at him for a moment before doing as I was asked. His hand disappeared from mine and I heard a strange clicking noise a little ways away before I felt his presence reappear. He led me a little further and I felt a wave of warmth hit my front. "Open," he whispered and I let my eye lids fly up. I was confused at first before I made sense of the small fire in front of us. The word prom with a little question mark at the end had been fashioned out of small driftwood twigs and the green blue flames were starting to burn out.

"Awe, Jake," I sighed, torn. On the one hand, I knew going to his prom and taking him to mine would make him happy; but on the other hand, as different a person as I'd become since Edward had left, I still _hated_ dancing.

"I know you hate dancing," he started, his voice pleading. He could always read my mind. "But it would be fun. We could go eat somewhere and then make fun of all those couples who whisper cheesy things to each other when they dance. Please, Bella?"

I met his eyes and I was won over immediately. I could never deny him anything when he gave me those eyes. "Fine," I grumbled, "Am I taking you to my prom, too?"

"If you want," he offered with a huge grin, and I knew that was a yes. Jacob was definitely the kind who liked to spend time together in public. If it were anyone else, it would certainly annoy me how much I was being shown off and I'd probably give a lecture about how I wasn't a prize to be won or a trophy to be shown off. But in Jacob's case, I knew he wasn't doing it patronizingly; he was filled with genuine pride because he got the girl for once.

"I'm wearing jeans," I stated firmly, keeping a dead serious face even though I was joking. I wouldn't be allowed into prom in jeans.

"Beeellla," he whined, pouting his lips.

"I'm only kidding, Jacob, sheesh," I laughed, getting on my tip toes to kiss his puckered lower lip, "You're so gullible sometimes." His arms came around my waist and bowed my body against his as he pressed a soft, loving kiss to my lips. His body heat seared through the sheer fabric of my coverup and burned my skin; he was everywhere. I tangled my fingers in his thick hair, tugging on the strands to hold him impossibly closer. His hands slipped easily under the short coverup that was more of a shirt than a dress and his fingers gripped my hips possessively, digging gently into my flesh. I vaguely wondered if his grip would leave bruises on my skin, but I didn't really care.

"Aye, Lover Boy," Paul yelled behind me, "If you two are done playing grab ass we're headed back to Emily's!"

Jacob groaned and pulled away to look over my shoulder. "We'll meet you there," he called back. I heard Paul snort but then Jacob's lips were on mine again and all sane thoughts were banished from my mind.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

I threw the blankets off my bed and shook them out individually before dropping them unceremoniously into a pile on the floor. Part of the reason was because I had lost my cell phone somewhere and the other reason was that they needed to be washed. Eventually I found the small black device in the bottom left hand corner of the bed tucked into the sheets. I unlocked the screen as I pulled the rest of the linens from my bed and dialed Alice's number as I headed down the stairs.

"What's up, Bella?" a musical voice asked from the doorway of the laundry room and I jumped slightly. I should've known she'd seen me calling.

"Sheesh, can you not ring a doorbell?" I grumbled, hanging up the call and turning the dials on the washing machine.

"Sorry," she apologized, perching on top of the drier, "But what's up?"

I chewed on my bottom lip as I measured out washing detergent and poured it into the water. "I need your help," I finally admitted. This was definitely something I didn't want her to help with, but I had promised to make an effort to include her in my new life; so this would have to be my start.

"Oo, fashion advice? We can ditch your whole wardrobe and head to Paris and Milan and reinvent your style," she offered in excitement.

I shook my head. "I like my style, thank you very much," I muttered, "But it does involve shopping. Jacob asked me to prom." I held back a groan at the mention of such an occasion and put my sheets and the comforter in the wash.

"Ooo, yay! I'm calling Rose," Alice clapped, whipping her cell phone from her pocket, "Rose, cancel all your plans for tomorrow. We're taking Bella to Los Angeles." I rolled my eyes as she had a short conversation, and then hung up. "You're gonna spend the night tonight, and we'll leave tomorrow first thing. Okay?"

"I have to ask Charlie, and he might not say yes," I pointed out, grasping at straws. I'd done my absolute best to stay away from the Cullen house since they'd gotten back to town; mostly I was just avoiding one member, as I'd made peace with all the rest of them.

"He's going to say yes. He loves me," she said confidently, hopping off the drier, "And he's going to be here in five…four…three…two…" She held up a finger and right on cue the front door banged open.

"Bells?" Charlie called. Who else?

"Yea, Dad, I'm in the laundry room," I yelled back, "Alice is here."

Charlie popped in with a smile. "Well hi there, Alice, I thought that was your Porsche out front," he greeted happily. Who else in Forks owned a canary yellow 911 Turbo and just drove it around no big deal?

"Hey, Charlie," she replied, "I was wondering if Bella could spend the night with Rose and me tonight? We wanted to go prom dress shopping in Olympia first thing tomorrow."

"Sure," he agreed easily, "I didn't know you were going to prom, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Jake asked me earlier," I explained, folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the washer that was vibrating with the wash cycle.

"You don't seem too happy about it," he observed, furrowing his eyebrows.

I snorted. "Come on, Dad, since when do I like anything involving frilly dresses and dancing?" I rolled my eyes again before walking past him and headed for the kitchen.

"True," he allowed, following me with Alice right beside him, "But I'm glad you're going regardless. It'll be good for you."

"Yea, unless I break a leg," I mumbled under my breath, digging around in the fridge. It was empty save for half a carton of eggs, a half empty gallon of milk and some parmesan cheese way in the back. When was the last time I'd gone to the store?

"Don't worry about dinner, Bells, go have fun with the girls. I'll order a pizza and watch the game," Charlie told me, heading into the living room and grabbing the landline on the way.

"Come on, let's go pack a bag," Alice suggested, lifting me into her tiny arms and flying up the stairs.

"Alice," I hissed when she set me down in my room a fraction of a second later, "What if Charlie had seen you?"

"Oh, please, you underestimate my abilities sometimes," she waved off, tapping her temple with a finger.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out an old beat up Army backpack from one of Renee's obsessions with military servicemen. Alice flitted to my closet and started riffling through my clothes and shoes.

"Bella, when did you become so…adventurous?" she asked, pulling out one of my favorite pairs of short denim shorts I'd gotten for my trip to Florida. The denim was worn and the cut off edges frayed while stars stood in minimal contrast to the surrounding darker blue.

I laughed. "I didn't pick those out, actually. But they're really comfortable," I shrugged and pulled out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a blue plaid flannel shirt to wear in the car tomorrow. I shoved those, along with a pair of pajamas and my bag of toiletries into the backpack.

"Oh, Bella, I love these!" Alice exclaimed in shocked excitement, holding up the pair of red satiny heels I'd worn to dinner when my mom told me she was pregnant.

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting in the rocking chair and tucking the ends of my light blue skinny jeans into my lace up boots. I folded down the tops like Jessica had shown me to let the red plaid lining peek out and hide the knots in the laces. "Okay, I'm ready." I announced reluctantly, getting to my feet and grabbing my purse.

"Awesome," Alice grinned, tossing my shoes back in my closet and closing the door, "Come on."

I followed her out the door and down the stairs. "Bye, Dad," I called, bending to kiss his head, "I'll call you tomorrow when we get to…Olympia." I caught myself before I said LA. He wasn't supposed to know we could make that trip in a mere few hours. He was a cop after all.

"Alright, be safe," he cautioned and I turned to follow Alice to the Porsche.

In what felt like no time at all we were veering onto the almost unnoticeable turn off to the Cullen house and I could feel my heart rate increase. I wasn't sure if Edward was going to be here, and I didn't want to have any awkward run ins in the halls or something. Alice pulled the ostentatious car into the garage and cut the engine before laying a chilling hand on my arm.

"Calm down, Bella. You used to come here all the time, what's to worry about?" she asked, wearing a confused and curious expression. I threw her a look and I saw the realization on her face. "Oh, don't worry. He'll behave."

"He's here?" I nearly hissed, keeping my voice as low as possible.

She rolled her eyes as she opened her door, coming around to mine. "He lives here, Bella," she pointed out as if speaking to a small child. I followed her through the garage and into the house, trying to control the tremors that were running down my spine and through my legs.

"Hi, Bella!" Rosalie called, getting up from the couch and flitting over to give me a gentle hug. Her friendship and acceptance of me was still taking some getting used to, but I hugged her back none the less.

"Bella!" Emmett cheered, bounding away from the couch and pulling me into a huge bear hug, "What's up, wolf girl?" He gave me a huge grin as he set me back on my feet and I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Don't call me that," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well that's what you are right?" he returned easily, a teasing edge to his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him again but didn't answer as my gaze fell on another person in the room. I could tell how carefully he was schooling his features, keeping a calm and collected expression on. But I still detected the undercurrent of tension in his cheekbones and neck. I could feel the others' gazes flicking between the two of us as the tension in the room became palpable.

"Bella," Edward greeted coolly, voice emotionless.

"Hello, Edward," I squeaked, avoiding his probing gaze.

Thankfully he turned his attention to Alice. "Esme and I are going to make a hunting trip," he told her, his gaze flickering back to me every fraction of a second or so, "We'll be back later tonight."

"Alright, there's no foreseeable danger," she assured him, her eyes glazing over momentarily as she searched the future, "Bella your phone."

I stared at her for a half second before my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, not bothering to check the caller ID and put it to my ear. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Bells," Jake greeted cheerfully.

My muscles tensed slightly and my eyes met Edward's involuntarily. I caught a flash of hurt and fury in his dark eyes and instantly looked away, turning slightly. "Hold on," I said into the receiver, then covered the phone and looked at Alice, "I'm just going to…" I nodded my head towards the kitchen and she smiled in response before I walked out. I knew that the fifteen feet and a wall between me and the four vampires would make no difference; they'd still hear every word, but at least I would have some expressional privacy. "Okay, sorry," I told Jacob, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice," he explained, "Can I come over?"

I rubbed my neck and looked around the huge unused kitchen. The fridge and the pantry would be fully stocked with human food to keep up the façade and my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten since lunch at the beach. "Uhm, I'm not at home," I told him hesitantly.

"Oh, where are you?"

"I'm with Alice and Rosalie. I was going to call you to tell you that we're going shopping tomorrow, so I probably won't see you until late," I offered, slipping onto the counter and swinging my feet back and forth.

"Oh," he sighed, and I could hear the slight disappointment and annoyance in his tone. He tried to be understanding of my relationship with the Cullens, but I knew he didn't like it very much. Every part of his instincts told him to keep me as far away from vampires as possible and to destroy them, but because of the treaty and my freedom of choice he couldn't act on those instincts.

"I won't be gone late, Jake, don't worry," I assured him, "I'm gonna sleep here tonight and we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"What are you going shopping for anyways?" he wondered, his usual childlike curiosity creeping back into his tone.

"Prom," I gritted out, "You asked remember? Now I need to find a dress."

"Oh, I thought you were gonna wear jeans," he joked and I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me, "Well, alright, just missed you I guess." I could almost see him shrugging and I laughed softly.

"You just dropped me back off at home less than two hours ago," I pointed out, "I hardly got a single load of laundry done."

"Oh how will you ever live?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know Saturdays are my laundry days," I reminded him, "It's your fault if you see me tomorrow and I'm wearing smelly clothes. I've missed the past two weekends of laundry because of you."

I heard his infectious laugh and an answering smile lit up my face automatically, distracting me so I didn't notice the new human presence to the room. "Whatever, it doesn't matter what you wear, Bells, you know that," he stated, "Anyways, I'll let you get back to your girls' night."

"Be safe," I warned. I still didn't like the idea of him and the other wolves out patrolling for Victoria, though it'd been awhile since they'd caught any trail of her. Sam thought she'd given up and he'd pulled back on how many wolves were on patrol at a time, easing up; but I knew she wouldn't give up until she'd gotten what she wanted or was dead. I just wondered where she could've gone and what she was planning that made her take a break. Whatever it was, I knew it wouldn't be good.

"Always am," he assured me, "I love you."

I smiled wider and picked at a frayed thread at the end of my cream colored printed tank top. "I love you, too, Jake," I said quietly back. He hung up and I stared at the screen until the picture of us there disappeared. I was startled enough to fall from my seat on the counter when I heard the familiar sound of a voice being cleared. Hard cold hands caught me before I hit the floor and I looked up into Edward's eyes. I couldn't ignore the pain there anymore. "You heard that," I stated in a whisper. It wasn't a question. He gave a sad nod. When I was safely balanced he put some space between us and I leaned back against the counter, unsure what to do.

"I don't hate you, Bella," he stated quietly and I looked up to meet his eyes. Sometimes I wondered if he really could read my mind.

"How did you…?" I trailed off, brows furrowed in wonder.

"I didn't read your mind. I read your face," he explained. Right. I forgot sometimes how easily read I can be. I nodded a few times in acknowledgment and fell quiet again. "I'm glad you're happy, Bella."

Another smile crept onto my face at the reason of his assumption. "Yea, I am happy," I agreed easily, peering up at him from under my lashes. He still looked sad, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do to change it, so I didn't try. The only thing that could make him happy again would be for me to go back to him, but I couldn't do that now; it wasn't even an option anymore.

"That's all I ever wanted for you," he assured me simply, his gaze unwavering.

I was quiet for a moment, trying to decide what to do next. I couldn't think of anything to say. What was there to be said? So after thinking it through several times I closed the space between us slowly, wrapping my arms around his hard waist. He was hesitant in his movements before he finally hugged me back. It was strange, to be here in his arms again. They were familiar, but not comforting like they used to be. It was like a pale imitation of what I was used to and capable of. This place here, in his arms, used to be home. But now it was more like how Arizona used to be home. I still loved Arizona, and I loved the heat, but it was the past. Just like Edward was my past. Now Forks was my home, my present, just like Jake is my present. I pulled away and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"I want you to be happy, too," I whispered, "But I can't give that to you anymore."

Our arms dropped to our sides and we stood just six inches away, gazes locked but not saying a word until Alice bounced in. "Are you hungry Bella?" she asked, ignoring our close proximity. She must have sensed I didn't know how to get out of this now. I stepped away from Edward, heading towards her and throwing one last glance at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am," I confirmed, following her into the dining room and away from Edward.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

"Bella," a soft voice called, rousing me from my dream, "Bella wake up, look."

I sat up, looking around in confusion before realizing I was in the car. I was in the jeans I'd packed for today, but the flannel shirt and lace up ankle boots I'd planned on were missing. I looked over at my outfit then at Alice who was looking at me in the rear view mirror. "What have you dressed me in?" I demanded, "I'm not a Barbie doll!"

"Oh, relax Bella. What you brought was simply not rational. Los Angeles is subtropical weather, and a long sleeved flannel shirt is gonna be really hot to be walking around in. I simply put you in more practical attire for the weather, locale and location." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Alice, heels?" I asked, holding up my foot to which a blue and colorful striped wedge was strapped.

"Don't worry, those are extremely comfortable," she assured me.

I sighed, having effectively lost the argument. Rosalie sat in the front seat, grinning at me in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry, Bella, you look fabulous," she said kindly and I stared out the window as we cruised down Sunset Boulevard towards Beverly Hills. The sky was bright but cloudy, sunlight filtering down silver and casting an eerie effect on Rose and Alice's skin. The filtered light cast a shimmer across their snowy skin, but it was nothing that would alert human eyes to their extraordinary immortal status.

"We are definitely hitting Badgley Mischka, Versace, Valentino, Jimmy Choo, Agent Provocateur, oh, and of course we'll go to Tiffany's," Alice prattled as she turned into a fancy looking parking garage on Rodeo Drive.

"Tiffany's as in Tiffany & Co?" I asked, bewildered. What would we go there for? "Alice, I'm pretty sure I can't afford all those places. Can't we just go to…ya know, like a mall? Macy's or Sears or something?"

"Don't be silly, Bella, you don't have to pay for a thing," she scoffed, pulling into a prime parking space. I sighed. This was so like her. As I stepped out of the car, I was surprised to find that the shoes she'd put me in actually were pretty comfortable. I just wondered how comfortable they'd be once we were in and out of designer stores all day. I slung my purse over my shoulder like they teach you so it won't get stolen and met Rosalie and Alice at the front of the car. This was going to be a long day.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

"No more fancy places," I begged, falling into the back seat of Alice's Porsche, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay," Alice soothed, "There are tons of places to eat here."

I interrupted her before she could babble on about all the different celebrity hot spots. I'd already seen and been dragged to meet enough celebrities today, I didn't need any more. "I want In 'N' Out Burger and then I want to go _home_," I stressed, shoving over all the bags of our purchases. They'd had to have spent enough to pay for all of Africa to eat for a year. Knowing the Cullens though, they already donated a huge portion of their money to helping those in need, so I didn't worry _too_ much about it. I tried not to think about the thousands of dollars worth of dresses, lingerie [Alice's insistence], jewelry, shoes and other accessories that would be making themselves a home in my closet later on tonight.

"Fine," Alice sighed, starting the car and pulling out of the parking garage.

This town was way too fancy for me. I pushed away the memories of our encounters with Cameron Diaz, Meryl Streep, Oprah Winfrey, Josh Hutcherson, Robert Downey, Jr. [who was really hilarious, actually] and many other huge movie stars, and tried to focus on my small town life back in Forks which I was eager to get back to. Mostly I was eager to get back to Jacob. He was who I kept thinking about all day, and he was the reason for my dress choices. I'd put on whichever dresses Rosalie and Alice threw at me and I'd look at my reflection trying to imagine Jacob's reaction when he'd see me. If my vision Jacob didn't have the right reaction then the dress was history, never to be thought of again.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

"Home sweet home," Alice sighed happily as she, Rosalie and I walked through the front door of the Cullen house, each weighed down with our purchases.

"I'm calling Jacob," I grumbled, dumping my bags on the floor by the couch and digging my phone out of my pocket. It was only a little past four in the afternoon but I wanted to see him again. The phone rang once and then Billy answered. "Hi, Billy," I greeted politely, "Is Jacob around?"

"He's right…" Billy started to tell me but then I heard a shuffle before Jacob's voice came over the other end, "Bella!"

I laughed lightly. "Hey, Jake," I said, "We just got back."

"Great! Can I come pick you up? Where are you?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure, I'm at the Cullen's," I informed him; I wasn't sure if he'd actually pick me up here or insist they take me home first.

"Sure sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, see ya," I managed to get out before he hung up. I smiled and put my phone in my pocket before collapsing on the couch, "I can't believe we spent so much money!" I rolled my head over to look at Rosalie who was looking as gorgeous as ever in a one shoulder black and neon green body con dress that hugged every one of her hourglass curves. She shrugged and sent me a content smile.

"It's no big deal, Bella, honestly," she said, "Alice would spend that much on a pair of earrings."

"Did you girls have fun shopping?" another female voice asked from behind me and I turned to see Esme and Edward walking through the back door. I suspected they just got back from their hunting trip.

"If you could call it shopping," I grumbled, "More like buying out Rodeo drive." I slumped further into the white couch and ignored the feeling of Edward's gaze on me. I wouldn't need to remind myself to make sure he was far away when I came over; his presence was still just too unnerving. Esme let out a tinkling laugh.

"Where's Alice?" she asked, sitting across from me in a matching arm chair. She brushed her perfectly done caramel colored hair away from her face and scratched an imaginary itch. It was a little eerie how they kept up their human façade even when they didn't need to.

"I think she went to go find Jasper," Rosalie answered.

"That I did," Alice added from the top of the stairs, flying down with Jasper beside her.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted politely, though maintaining his distance.

"Hi," I smiled, not moving from my spot. This couch was exceedingly comfortable.

"I believe your werewolf friend is here," Alice told me, inclining her head towards the door where a split second later I heard the familiar rumble of the Rabbit's engine.

I was out of my seat quickly and bounced towards the front door, pulling it out of the way. Jacob turned off the car and closed the space between us quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me in a small circle before setting me back on my feet. "Hey," he breathed into my hair and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi," I grinned back, inhaling his woodsy scent. Before I could stop him his lips were on mine and it took several deep breaths and firm mental head slaps to get me to pull away. "Jake," I cautioned in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked, gazing at me innocently.

"Behave," I hissed, pushing his arms away. He knew very well what he was doing, rubbing his victory in Edward's loss. "Help me grab my things and we can go."

"Sure, sure," he agreed, claiming my hand as we headed inside.

"We're off," I announced to the room at large, keeping my eyes away from Edward's eerily still form behind the couch.

"Thanks for letting us take you shopping, Bella," Rosalie grinned, getting up and giving me a gentle hug.

"Oh, it was great, really," I replied kindly, even though it may have been anything but. Alice stepped up next to hug me and then Esme. "It was nice to see all of you again," I said, unable to keep my gaze from flickering to Edward for a split second. It was all I needed though to see the expression in his eyes; he had the look of a man who was burning from the inside out, very slowly and agonizingly. I looked away in guilt. I should've asked Alice to take me home before I saw Jacob. Jacob who was standing beside me completely at ease and oozing smugness.

"Are you gonna introduce me?" he asked, and I had the urge to punch him. I knew exactly what he was doing and I didn't like it. I'm sure Edward knew too. I sighed loudly and glared up at him. He met my gaze innocently enough.

"You know Alice and Rosalie already. This is Esme, Edward and Jasper," I ground out through gritted teeth, releasing his hand so I could gather my purchases and backpack.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Jacob said politely, but I could hear the slight inflection in his voice on the word all. I shoved all the bags I had into his arms.

"Out," I ordered firmly, pushing him towards the door, "Go, I'll meet you at the car." He gave me his puppy dog eyes but I glared back at him. I usually liked it when he was possessive, but this time it was just upsetting me because I knew why he was doing it. He rolled his eyes but turned to the door, muttering under his breath about 'overreacting' and 'just having a little fun'. I turned back to meet Edward's gaze apologetically but he'd disappeared from the room. My shoulders slumped as I slung my backpack onto my shoulders and my purse across my chest. "Tell him I'm sorry, okay?" I told Esme pleadingly and she gave me a solemn nod.

"I will, sweetheart," she assured me, "Come back anytime you like."

"Thank you, Esme, tell Carlisle and Emmett hello for me," I replied before giving the rest of them a half hearted wave and heading for the door.

* * *

**PLEASE Review! Anonymous reviews are welcomed also. **

**-Sarah Elizabeth**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I know I promised this a long time ago, but things have been pretty crazy around here. My great-grandmother has been on hospice since Spring Break and was dying from lung cancer after smoking from the time she was seventeen until she was ninety five. I'm sad to say she passed away at 2:05 this morning from the horrible disease. Please keep my family in your prayers, it's much appreciated.**_

_**On another note, you guys are going to kill me for this chapter. It's so fluffy. But it sets up nicely for the next chapter, which I'm happy about. **_

_**Again, the link for the photobucket album for this story is on my profile. Or you can search my username which is** _WithMyHeadInTheClouds_  
_**_and click on my Full Moon album. All the jewelry and dresses and hairstyles and what not are there. _**

**_Please review. It would really make me smile if you did. Thanks. _**

* * *

I was lying on the floor of Jacob's garage by the space heater with my school books laid out around me. I had a huge trig test on Friday that I was definitely not looking forward to. I heard the sounds of Jacob working on my truck a few feet away and I took a moment to breathe in the familiar scent of grease, dirt and pine trees. It was the smell of home and comfort; it was easy. I had somehow managed to screw up the transmission and the truck would be out of use for a few days until Jake could replace it or whatever you do when that happens. I was reviewing inverse functions when Jake rolled out from under the truck.

"Hey, Bells, when is your prom again?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

I lifted my gaze from my book. "Not this Saturday, but next," I answered easily, "Why?"

"Damn, that's when mine got rescheduled for," he groaned, getting to his feet and picking up the rag that he used to wipe grease off his hands. I pushed up off my stomach to sit on my knees.

"So, we'll go to yours. At least then I won't have to go to two," I said decidedly, feeling slightly relieved. I'd much rather go to La Push's Prom than Forks'. "Oh, also our presence has been demanded at the junior class after party at some club in Port Angeles. Quil and Embry are invited too, if they want to come."

"Sweet," Jacob cheered, picking up his soda off the worktable.

"Will you hand me mine?" I asked, holding out my hand so he'd put my soda in it.

"Sure, but there's a toll fee," he grinned, picking it up and holding it above his head.

"Jaaake," I whined, not wanting to get up.

"Belllaaa," he mocked back, still smiling. I glared at him as I got to my feet and reached for it, only to have him hold it even higher. Even if I jumped I couldn't get it, and if I could I'd probably just spill it on the both of us. "I said there was a toll," he pointed out, tilting his head towards mine and puckering his lips dramatically.

I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes before wrapping his free arm around my waist and pressing his lips to mine. All coherent thought vanished from my mind and the only thing I could think of was his mouth on mine. My fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at the strands to hold him closer to my body. I guess he set my drink down because his other hand gripped my hip firmly and I felt him lift me from the ground to set me on the workbench. I pulled my knees apart so he could stand between my thighs while his firm grip on my hips was sure to leave marks. His tongue traced along my bottom lip and I was about to open my mouth when the sound of a clearing throat startled us. I pulled away immediately to see Billy sitting in his wheel chair in the doorway trying to look anywhere but at us.

"Uh, sorry, I called from the house…" he said awkwardly as Jake turned his head slightly to look at his father in his peripheral.

"What's up?" Jake asked, his fingers tightening on my hips and his voice slightly tight with annoyance at our disruption.

"Charlie called and said it's time for Bella to be getting home," Billy's gaze finally turned to us and I could see the ghost of a smirk on his face. Charlie was sure to be hearing about this. I held back a groan and tilted my head to the side nonchalantly.

"Why didn't he call my cell phone?" I asked simply, as if this whole ordeal was an everyday occurrence; which it most definitely was not.

"He did," Billy deadpanned. The blush in my cheeks that had first appeared when Jacob kissed me deepened significantly.

"Oh," I mumbled, pushing at Jacob's shoulder so I could hop down from the workbench.

"Well, drive safe," Billy stated, already wheeling back towards the house.

"Come on, then," Jacob offered, taking my backpack from me and shoving all my belongings in before we went out to the Rabbit for the short drive home.

~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~J&B~

"So, Bella, which dress is it going to be?" Rosalie asked, adjusting the snap on the back of my strapless black lace bra.

"Please pick the black one!" Alice pleaded from her seat at the small vanity in my room with its chipped white paint that used to belong to my grandma Swan.

I stared at the two dresses and the choice was an easy one. Sure, Jacob would drool over the black strapless dress with its dropped waist, rhinestone covered bodice, sheer chiffon skirt, and the slit that went almost all the way up my thigh to my hip. But I knew that I would never be comfortable in it; a dress like that belonged on a runway not Forks. I rolled my eyes in Alice's direction as I pointed to the other one. "The blue one," I stated decidedly and Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

Rosalie floated over to the closet door where the two dresses were hanging and slipped the deep blue garment off the satin hanger. She unzipped the back and helped guide it gently over my head, careful not to disturb my hair and makeup that she and Alice had spent the entire afternoon fixing up. They'd literally spent the last several hours ridding me of any ghost of makeup, dirt and oil, and then completely remaking me. They erased my face with sheer ivory powder and then redrew my features out, highlighting my cheekbones and framing my eyes in long thick lashes. Thankfully Rosalie was more respectful of my hatred for over the top makeup and managed to rein Alice in. The only argument she hadn't won was the bright blood-red lipstick that now stained my lips and the clear gloss that went over it to make it shine. The chiffon of the blue dress was light and comfortable as it slid down my body and was zipped up my back. It had a simple sweetheart neckline with simple quarter length sleeves that hit just above my elbows. The bodice was tight to the bottom of my ribcage before falling simply to the ground, hiding my feet and undulating in little waves with every insignificant movement I made. The chiffon made an intricate sunburst pattern on the bodice, meeting together in a small knot just under the neckline. Altogether it was _simple_ and _me._ There were no ostentatious rhinestones or gaudy bows.

"This dress was made for you," Rose grinned as she stepped in front of me to wind a piece of hair back into place that had fallen from the simple wavy twist just behind and under my left ear.

"It does look fabulous on you, even if it is rather plain;" Alice agreed grudgingly, "The color is magnificent with your skin tone, though."

"Thanks," I said, holding onto the bedpost to keep my balance as Rose helped me slip into a pair of satin blood red heels that were way too high with small little red and silver rhinestones along my toes and ball of my foot. I tried not to protest when she picked up the little bag with my jewelry selections that were really Alice's selections. She clasped the diamond cuff bracelet on my wrist as Alice came over to hook the floral patterned diamond necklace around my neck that had a simple drop diamond dangling from the middle. I was allowed to place the simple heart shaped ruby studs in my ears and then was guided to the full length mirror.

"So?" Alice prompted.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked, almost as excited as Alice.

I cocked my head, trying to keep my expression neutral as I looked at the goddess in the mirror. Certainly the dark haired beauty in the mirror couldn't be me. This girl's hair had been curled and then weaved together into an intricate and elegant twist just behind her left ear. Her eyes were big and bright and lined in thick black mile long lashes with just the barest hint of gold shimmery eye shadow. Her lips were full and shaped like Cupid's bow, perfectly colored in with blood red lipstick. Her skin held the lingering tan that was acquired from long lazy days spent on the beach and her body held curves that no one could've known she'd possessed. I blinked and reached up to touch the elegant necklace on my neck, watching as the girl in the mirror did the same.

"You guys are miracle workers. I'm not sure Jacob will recognize me," I managed to say finally and they both laughed.

"You look stunning, Bella," Rosalie reassured me.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he won't be able to keep his hands off you. I don't think he ever can, actually. I saw those little bruises on your hips that were in the distinct pattern of rather large hands," Alice smirked and a blush crept into my cheeks as I looked down, smoothing my hands over the skirt of the dress, not denying it. "Now try not to mess yourself up while we finish getting ready."

I took slow deliberate steps to the small bench at the vanity and sat down. Watching them was slightly disorienting as they flitted about the room making final touches to their already flawless made-up features; twisting back unnoticeable strands of hair that had somehow come out of their perfect styles; and finally slipping their dresses out of garment bags and pulling them over their perfect bodies. Rosalie had chosen a jaw-dropping black velvet number with one sleeve that covered her left arm to her wrist. It hugged every one of her perfect hourglass curves and a long slit that traveled almost to the top of her thigh showcased a perfect snow white leg and her satin gladiator style heels embellished with square-cut silver rhinestones. More silver rhinestones were clustered over her left shoulder and right hip and seemed to explode softly over the dress, drifting away from the clusters like feathers. Alice for her part was wearing a breathtaking baby pink satin and chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline. Like Rosalie's it was a one shouldered dress but the long sleeve covered her right arm and was sheer, with just a pattern of iridescent silver crystals that ran up her arm and across the bodice of her dress to her left hip. Her tiny figure was elongated by the slit in the left side of the dress that exposed a toned leg and the silver and pink strappy rhinestone heels that graced her feet. Rosalie's hair was pushed over her bare shoulder, curling and waving down to her waist and held in place in the back with an intricate silver comb. Alice's usual spiky updo was replaced with elegant pin curls that framed her pixy face beautifully. Any girl attending Forks High School Prom tonight would be taking huge hits to their self esteem when these two walked into the gym.

"You two look amazing," I breathed as they came to stand in front of me.

"Thank you," they said together. I ran my fingers over the smooth red polish of my fingernails until a white garment bag was placed in my lap.

"Your party dress," Alice announced with a smug grin and I groaned.

"Do I have to? This dress has no place in Washington state," I whined, not daring to pull down the zipper to reveal the dress Alice had made me get in Seattle when she learned of the after-prom party at the club.

"Yes," she said firmly, folding her arms over her chest, "You can't wear that dress to the club." She motioned to the one I was wearing and rolled her eyes as if I should have known already.

I groaned but stood up to place the garment bag on the bed beside my overnight bag. Somehow Jacob and I had talked Billy and Charlie into letting me stay over at Jacob's tonight. We'd pointed out how late we'd be coming in from Port Angeles and that we wouldn't want to wake anyone up getting home, which is also how we came to the arrangement that Billy would come over when Jake picked me up and stay the night here in the guest room. Which meant that Jacob and I would have the house and night to ourselves. We wouldn't expect Billy until Jacob took me back home tomorrow evening to watch the game and eat pizza. The thought made the butterflies in my stomach multiply to impossible numbers and flip my insides around and around nervously. Alice had stuffed my overnight bag with embarrassing lingerie and less embarrassing night gowns that had no place in my wardrobe. The entire thing had me in a panic and I struggled again to slow my heart rate.

"Jazz and Emmett are here!" Alice trilled happily, grabbing her small white pearl encrusted clutch. Not five seconds later the sound of gravel crunching under tires in the driveway met my ears and I followed my two vampire best friends out of my bedroom as the doorbell rang. Charlie called down for us just as Alice's foot hit the first stair and we descended in a line to the foyer. The boys gave appropriately quick inhales of breath and I went to stand by Charlie's side as Jasper and Emmett placed corsages on their wrists and kisses on their cheeks. The four of them were off to Seattle for a fancy five star dinner before prom, and since Jacob and I would just be grabbing a simple meal at the diner per my request, I would be picked up in forty five minutes.

"Make sure she has a garment bag when she leaves," Alice told Charlie as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Garment bag, check," he repeated with a crinkly eyed smile, "Have fun!" Rosalie took her turn to kiss his cheek before they left. We walked out onto the porch to wave goodbye as they drove down the street and disappeared around the corner before going back inside. "I like them," he grinned, going into the living room to sit down.

I walked into the kitchen to make sure the food I'd prepared for Charlie was where I left it before going to stand in the doorway to the living room. "I left a steak for you in the fridge, right on top, with some twice baked potatoes. Put the potatoes in the oven for thirteen minutes at three seventy five, okay? And the steaks go in the broiler for seven. It's simple, dad, even you can't mess that up," I instruct, arms folded over my chest.

"Sure thing, Bells, I did take care of myself for sixteen years before you came to live with me, ya know," he points out, looking up at me.

"And I don't know how you survived that whole time," I muttered to myself.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look?" he asked, a bit embarrassedly, "Because you really do."

A blush crept up my neck and settled in my cheeks, not for the first time tonight, and I bent to kiss his forehead, leaving a bright red lip stick stain. "Thanks, Dad," I replied, smiling at the outline of my lips on his head before turning for the stairs, "Call me when Jake gets here."

I go upstairs and remove all the lacy lingerie from my bag before going to shove it in the back of my wardrobe where hopefully it could be ignored for the next thirty years. I decide to leave the simple black satin night gown in case I'm feeling brave later on, and throw in a pair of dark skinny jeans and brown pullover sweater for tomorrow. My fold-over leather boots go in after that and I zip up the bag to take downstairs. I set it on the couch with the white garment bag that held my party dress and I'm just pushing the door to my room open again when there's a knock on the door.

My heart rate increases dramatically and I fly through my room, somehow managing not to trip on my heels as I put my cell phone, chapstick, lip gloss and lipstick in my red satin clutch. I check my reflection in the full length mirror once more when Charlie calls for me up the stairs. I take a few calming breaths in a futile attempt to slow my racing heart before I go to the door. I can hear the three of them talking as I take my first steps down the stairs but they fall silent as I come into sight and I hear Jacob's quick inhale that sends my heart thrumming against my ribcage like the beat of a mockingbird's wings. I don't look away from my feet, afraid I'll trip, until I'm firmly on solid ground and I find Jacob's gaze. He's in a stunning midnight black tuxedo with a black satin bowtie and crisp white shirt with black pearl buttons. His smile lights up the whole room and I'm nearly blinded by its radiance.

"Bells, you look…I mean, damn," he breathed and I laughed at his words.

"That's all you can come up with?" I teased lightly as he reached for my hand.

"No, but all the words in my head sound too corny," he replied seriously, making me laugh again.

"Well you look very…dashing," I returned, struggling for the right word as he kissed my cheek.

"You look perfect," he whispered in my ear for just me to hear, then raised his voice as he pulled away, "Thank you, this is for you." He held up a little plastic box with a shimmery gossamer ribbon tied around it. Inside was a beautiful yet simple wrist corsage with three baby rosebuds and a sprig of baby's breath.

"It's beautiful," I breathed as he took it out and slid it onto my bare right wrist. Charlie nudged me and pushed a similar plastic box in my hands. I saw Billy smile widely at me from the corner of my eye as I turned back to Jacob, "And for you." I pulled the simple boutonniere with just a single red dendrobium orchid and somehow managed to pin it on his lapel over his heart without pricking myself more than a few times.

"Thanks," he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him as I turned to greet my other guest.

"Hey, Billy," I grinned, bending to kiss his cheek lightly enough that I didn't leave behind any lipstick residue. Unlike the bright red outline that was still on an unknowing Charlie's forehead.

"Bella," he replied in his majestic gravelly voice, "You look stunning, as always." I laughed lightly as he squeezed my hand firmly in his wide grasp.

"Thank you," I said, returning to Jacob's side and unable to keep from glancing him over every few seconds.

"Okay, let me get a couple pictures and then you two can leave," Charlie announced, pulling out a disposable camera from the only Walgreen's in town.

"Oh, me too," Billy added, pulling out his own.

Jacob and I shared an amused glance before being shuffled off into the living room in front of the fireplace. We stood slightly facing each other, my hand behind his back and his around my waist. I placed my right hand on Jacob's chest, showcasing my corsage, per Billy's expert instruction. They snapped away on their little disposable cameras, taking several candid shots of us laughing that I hoped would come out nicely. I was actually eager to see these pictures of myself because firstly Jacob was also in them, and secondly, I had a good chance of actually looking decent. Finally after they wasted the twenty seven shots on each of their cameras Jacob grabbed my things from the couch, raising his eyebrows at the garment bag. I shook my head minutely, silently saying not to ask, before I kissed both Charlie and Billy's cheeks and headed out the door.

"So what's in the white bag?" Jacob asked after he opened the passenger's door for me and ran around to the other side.

"My after party dress," I got out through gritted teeth, and then added by way of explanation, "Alice."

He nodded knowingly and turned on the radio as we made the short drive to the diner in town. Dinner was nice and we both felt decidedly over dressed, but no one gave us weird looks because in a town this small everyone knew it was prom night. There was only one other couple dressed similarly and I recognized the small redhead from school. I thought she was a senior, but didn't pay much attention. I ordered half a roast turkey BLT and cup of chicken tortilla soup and the waitress' eyebrows got lost in her hair as she wrote down Jacob's order of two cheeseburgers and a steak salad with a side of French fries and onion rings. As long as he was paying I didn't care what he ordered.

"Are you gonna finish that?" he asked, eyeing my half eaten sandwich. I rolled my eyes and pushed the plate towards him.

"Thanks," he grinned, shoving the entire thing in his mouth and barely chewing before he swallowed.

"You're disgusting," I stated, frowning as he downed the last of his soda.

"But you love me," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes again but said nothing more.

Jacob paid the bill before escorting me graciously back to the car. I pulled my red pea coat tighter around my shoulders as the cold seeped into my skin and Jake wrapped a hot arm around me as we started on the short drive to his prom. We were just taking a curve in the winding road that led from Forks to La Push when Jacob growled and let out a string of expletives. I immediately placed the reason of his agitation at the presence of a shiny silver Volvo where I suspected the border was. Jacob slowed down but drove past him, continuing several yards before pulling over and cutting the engine. Jacob was gripping the steering wheel with such strength I wondered how it didn't break, hearing the sounds of protest from the groaning wheel. He squeezed his eyes shut and took several deep breaths before I laid my hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Jake. Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked quietly but he shook his head.

"No, I'm going. Stay in the car," he ordered, letting go of the steering wheel and unbuckling his seat belt.

"As if," I snorted, unbuckling my own while I glanced at the indentations of his giant hands in the steering wheel. I followed him out of the car and gripped his hand, avoiding Edward's gaze and standing slightly behind Jacob.

"Jacob," Edward greeted coolly, giving a curt nod, then added with a touch more warmth, "You look stunning, Bella, as always."

"What do you want, leech?" Jacob growled, tugging at my hand to hide me behind his back. He was starting to shake again and I laid my free hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles there that instantly stopped the tremors.

"I'm not allowed to call him a dog, but he's allowed to call me a leech?" Edward asked me, raising his eyebrows at me.

I poked my head out from behind Jacob to glare at him a moment but turned to Jacob. "Don't call him a leech," I ordered without conviction and Jacob snorted while Edward rolled his eyes which were the color of melted butterscotch.

"Anyway, I just came to give you a warning to carry to your…brothers," Edward continued, and I could see the coldness in his eyes that he reserved only for Jacob and only when he was in pain.

"Spit it out," Jacob demanded, "We've got somewhere to be."

"You would do well to remember that you wolves are not allowed to phase anywhere but on the Quileute reservation. You came very close to the line several times. One hair out of line," Edward threatened darkly and I glared at him again.

"One hair out of line and what?" I demanded, "What will you do? Because anything you do to them would hurt me."

Edward glanced at me and his expression altered as he realized his threat was empty. Then his eyes hardened again as he looked at Jacob. "Just don't phase off your lands," he demanded and turned for his car.

Jacob and I stood there and watched as Edward started the car and drove away. I tugged on Jacob's hand eventually and pulled him back to the car. By the time we arrived we'd shaken off the last remnant negativity from the conversation and were back in good spirits. La Push High School was even smaller than Forks High with just one simple brick building. Jacob led me up the steps to the bright red double doors and we walked close together, following other couples through the hallways to the small gym. Everyone greeted Jacob happily and I was struck at the realization that I was surely not the only one to recognize his happiness and easily likeable character.

"You're poplar," I teased, smiling up at him as I nudged him gently with my shoulder, simultaneously tucking myself closer into his side.

Jacob just shrugged. "I guess. People know me," he smiled as he handed the teacher at the door our tickets and we were immediately greeted by Quil and Embry.

"Bella!" Quil yelled over the music, pulling me from Jacob to give me a tight hug, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, it's couture," I yelled back with a roll of my eyes.

"Uh, okay." He looked at me with confusion and I realized he had no idea what that meant. Come to think of it, neither did I really. In my vocabulary it was just a word that meant over the top excessively expensive.

Embry hugged me too and introduced me to his date Amanda who had envious curves and perfect raven hair. He told me how excited they were to hit the club afterwards and I laughed, shoving his shoulder lightly before the two of them made their way to the dance floor.

"Who'd you come with, Quil?" I yelled, clutching Jacob's hand tightly as I leaned toward his best friend. Jacob snickered and Quil looked slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't ask anyone," he answered with a shrug.

"That's alright, you're way too good for all of them, anyways," I allowed kindly and he gave me a grateful grin.

"Thanks, Bella," he said happily, kissing my cheek before dancing out of the way of the smack Jacob sent his way.

We greeted Jared and Kim, and Paul who decided to fly solo and pick up girls. The night went well and I had no problems dancing as long as I was dancing with Jake. His days of awkward gangly movements were well behind him and he moved with such a fluid gracefulness it was unfair. I was glued to his side the whole night, blushing at every compliment I received from his friends and letting the daggers being glared at me from every girl in the room boost my confidence.

"Alright, ladies and gents, this is the last song for the night, so I'm gonna go ahead and slow it down. This one is for all you love birds out there," the DJ announced, before putting on a smooth jazz number. I recognized the song as Corrine Bailey Rae's voice drifted out of the speakers.

"This song is perfect for us," I snickered as Jacob pulled me in a wide circle. I'd more or less been standing on his feet the entire night as he spun us around.

"How so?" he asked, cradling my right hand against his heart and his right arm tight around my waist.

"Listen to the words," I instructed, and then sung them softly as I leaned my cheek against his chest. "_Still I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this, with anyone but you, we do it all the time, blowing out my mind, you've got this look I can't describe, you make me feel like I'm alive, when everything else is au fait, without a doubt you're on my side, heaven has been away too long, can't find the words to write this song, of your love._"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted against my hair. We made another few spins before he pulled away slightly. I looked up at him as he bent his head to mine. I got on my tip toes eagerly to press my lips to his. It was so easy for the world around us to melt away when we're together like that. My heart sped up again and I clutched him tighter against me, still not close enough. He finally pulled away when the need for air became greater than our need to stay locked together. I smirked up at him and reached to wipe away the red lipstick that had transferred to his lips.

"Red's not really your color," I laughed, and he groaned, letting go of my waist to scrub at his lips.

"You should really not wear lipstick anymore," he muttered, "Is it gone?"

I pressed my lips together firmly and tried not to laugh. "Mhmm," I nodded unconvincingly before I burst out laughing. "No," I admitted, licking my thumb and reaching to wipe the rest away, "There."

"No more lipstick," he insisted, resting his forehead on mine as the song drifted to an end, "You don't need it."

"Please, if it were up to me I'd be wearing my ratty old sweatshirt with my hair in a messy pony tail and no makeup," I returned, "And you know it. Alice got a hold of me."

"I know. That's what I love about you," he said cheesily, staring at me with overly exaggerated love and a hint of sarcasm in his eyes.

"Hey, guys, time to head out!" Embry yelled excitedly, jumping in between us and putting an arm over each of us, "I'm ready to hit the clubs!"

"Where's Amanda?" I asked as he nearly crushed me beneath the weight of his heavy arm. It was ridiculous how huge these wolves grew and totally unfair.

"Oh, she's going out with some of her friends. She's just a girl I hang out with on occasion. Nothing serious," he shrugged off easily and I nodded like I understood.

The car ride was crazy with Quil and Embry singing along to every song at the top of their lungs. I had scooted all the way over on the seat so I was tucked into Jacob's side because the boys insisted it was hot in their 'penguin suits' and put all the windows down. But with Jacob's arm around me and pressed against him the cold air actually felt good on my skin.

"Where is this place again?" Jake asked as we drove into Port Angeles right past the welcome sign.

"Uhm, hold on," I reached into my backpack to pull out the paper with the address and directions, "Take the next right; it's on Main Street."

We turned into the parking lot of the club which was just starting to fill up. People were being turned away who were obviously not juniors or seniors in highschool and I shook my head at their inobservance of the ginormous sign at the drive in entrance that clearly read "Closed for Forks High School Junior & Senior Prom Night." We pulled into a parking space a little ways from the front doors and as Quil and Embry hopped out I went to the trunk and took a long stare at the white garment bag with my after party dress. I didn't feel like changing and I glanced down at the dress I was already wearing. I figured it was good enough and I was just about to close it when a voice in my ear made me let out a small scream.

"Don't even think about not changing, Isabella Swan," Alice whispered chillingly in my ear.

I rubbed at the side of my head and turned to look at her. "Jeez, Alice," I complained, "Could you give me a little warning next time, sheesh." A shiver went down my spine at the shock and I glared at her.

She reached right past me for the garment bag. "Come on," she ordered, ignoring me, "Emmett brought the Jeep and there's plenty of room in the back for you to change."

"Jake," I called as I was tugged away and Jacob turned to look at me, "Wait for me, I'm going to change." He nodded in acknowledgement and I saw the tremor he tried to suppress as it went against every single one of his instincts to let me be dragged off by his only natural enemy.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting by the hood of their car with their arms folded over their chests and looking every bit like the body guards they would act as. Rosalie took my free hand with a smile and I was put in the back of the Jeep where the back seats had been folded down and put up to give me plenty of room to change. Alice and Rosalie helped me get out of my dress and put it in the garment bag while I was simultaneously dressed in the shorter dress that had been deemed more club-appropriate. Rosalie's hands went into my hair once the strapless dress had been zipped up and pulled the pins from the twist, letting it fall loose down my back in Taylor Swift-like curls. I was allowed to keep the same shoes and Alice adjusted my makeup, swapping the light shimmery gold eye shadow with a more dramatic shade of dark shimmery grey and reapplying the blood red lipstick. Finally I was allowed out of the back and Rosalie adjusted my dress until it fell just right. It was a slightly darker shade of navy blue with a sweetheart neckline while the bodice was rouched, tight down to the bottom of my ribs. There were pretty silver and black beads around the waistline about the size of sand dollars, but shaped like different kinds of flowers. The skirt was soft sheer tulle and floated a few inches above my knees, completely covered in shiny blue sequins, shimmering with every move I made. My earrings were replaced with larger teardrop shaped ones that hung heavily from my ears with thin pewter chains hanging from the ends that tickled the tops of my shoulders.

"There, you look perfect;" Alice decided happily, "Go on, then." She gave me a sly grin and nodded in the direction where I could just see the top of Jacob's head over all the cars. I rolled my eyes but made my way to where Jacob was waiting. His back was to me as he talked to Quil and Embry, who caught sight of me with wide eyes and turned Jacob to see me. His eyes widened too and he closed half the distance between us, meeting me in the middle.

"This dress is…wow," he breathed, grinning widely while he skimmed his fingers over the exposed skin of my shoulders and left a searing trail of goose flesh behind. He leaned down to kiss my lips and I realized Alice must have traded my previous lipstick for one that wouldn't transfer. His lips ghosted along my jaw to my ear and then down my neck as his hands gripped my waist and my hands were in his hair, "Remind me to thank the pixie for this."

"Thank me yourself," Alice suggested, startling the two of us. Jacob pulled away quickly and turned to her and I wondered how he didn't sense her approach.

"Thanks for this," he replied, more at ease around her than he had been around Edward. But that was to be expected.

"No problem," she grinned, "Let's party!" My four vampires, three werewolves and I made our way into the club, showing our Forks' High student IDs to get in. As we walked into the small building with pulsing music, flashing lights, and disco balls a weird chill went up my spine as my intuition kicked in, telling me something bad was going to happen. Simultaneously Alice stopped immediately and I saw the far away glazed over look in her eyes. She was getting a vision, and by her expression it definitely wasn't good.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffie, but it was getting really long and it had to be done. I hope you can forgive me. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can, okay? In the mean time - REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**-Sarah Elizabeth**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long, and that this is a rather short chapter. I would have made it longer but I just found the right place to stop without adding anything anywhere. **

**This chap was hard for me, but I finally got it, though I'm still a bit disappointed with myself. I feel like I'm getting out of character. Drop me a line and let me know? I'd really LOVE to know what you think. **

**I'm working on another chapter of Firefly Catching Days [Twilight - Young Jella pairing] and A Simple Reunion [THG - Peetniss Everlark pairing]**

* * *

"Alice, what is it?" I demanded and Jacob squeezed my hand as Jasper looked around, trying to keep calm.

"This isn't a conversation to have here," he hissed, and turned to the three werewolves, "We'll meet at the meadow where you saved Bella from Laurent. Two a.m. don't be late."

My eyes were wide as I watched Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett disappear from the club like they hadn't been here at all. I opened the clasp on my clutch and pull out my cell phone to check the time. It was just approaching midnight and the way Jacob drives when he's agitated, like he surely was hidden in the dark, it would take about twenty minutes to get back. I would need a few minutes at Jake's to change out of these clothes and I decided it was best to just leave now.

"Let's go," I whispered to Jacob, clutching his arm and digging my nails into his skin. He gave a quick nod, face all business and as the four of us turned for the door another hand grabbed mine and I heard a squeal in my ear.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled in excitement, "You look amazing!" My other arm was taken from Jacob's as Angela led me further inside the club.

"Gorgeous, actually! Where'd you get this dress?" she asked loudly in my ear, bending down slightly.

"Uh, some designer in LA specially made it," I shrugged, "The Cullens paid for it."

"Wow," Jess gushed.

"Let's dance!" Angela suggested, dragging me between the two of them. I planted my feet firmly and pulled them to a stop.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but I have to go," I said and continued before they could protest. I pulled my arms from theirs and braced myself for the one lie that would get me off the hook with these two but that I would surely be given crap for from Embry especially. "Jake and I sort of have…a special night planned…if you know what I mean?"

"Aweee," Jessica squealed, bouncing up and down, "That is sooo exciting! Are you ready for that sort of thing though? I mean, you can Jacob have only been dating a couple weeks."

"I know," I allowed, "But it feels like longer. And we've known each other since we were babies, so it's not really like we're rushing anything. I just begged him to come here first so I could say hi to you guys."

"Awe, well thanks, Bella," Angela grinned, then winked, "Have fuuun."

"Be responsible," Jessica ordered, her stern voice and expression diluted by the giggles.

"I will, thanks guys," I replied and waved as I turned and headed back for the boys. "Say a word and I'll slit your throats," I growled at a mischievously grinning Quil and Embry. I grabbed Jacob, who was grinning wildly, and pulled him past his two best friends towards the door. His expression grew protective at the look Mike Newton threw my way and his arms wrapped a little bit tighter around me.

"Soo," Embry grinned as we got into the car, "Special night huh? What are you gonna do, Bella, play an epic game of strip battleship?" Quil snickered from behind him and Jacob grinned widely, turning to me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes and glared at the three of them. "I said that to get them to let us leave. Bring it up again, and you'll suffer," I threatened darkly, turning back in my seat and folding my arms over my chest. This earned snickers from the boys but with a look from Jacob they didn't bring it up again. The car ride home was more somber than the ride over. There was no singing or radio or laughter or teasing; just the sound of the wind whipping through the car. I drew Jacob's suit jacket tighter around me and tucked myself closer into his heated side.

"Meet us back here in ten," Jacob instructed Quil and Embry as we piled out of the car in front of the familiar little red house.

"Got it," the two chorused and ran across the road before disappearing into the forest.

"Don't ruin your suits, idiots!" Jacob yelled loudly after them then cracked a smile and looked up at me, "Come on, Bells." I took his offered hand and wobbled my way over the uneven ground in my heels to the door with my bag slung over my shoulder. "You can have my room to change. Let me just grab my shorts," he offered, pushing open the door to his room and my eyes grew wide at the sight. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Turns out you were the one with the special night planned," I accused, looking at the immaculately clean room that previously had been littered with clothes and junk. All the clean flat spaces were filled completely with small baby blue tea candles as yet unlit. The queen size bed that took up most of the room was made with fresh sheets with a soft pearly white down comforter on top. I went and sat down on the edge, running my hand over the butter smooth surface. Jake rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked at me sheepishly.

"I wasn't expecting anything, Bells, and you know I wouldn't push you into something you aren't comfortable with. But if you had decided you wanted to or something I just wanted it to be special," he explained uncertainly, looking around like he regretted going through all this.

"Jacob," I interrupted his little speech and patted the seat beside me. He approached cautiously and sat down beside me. "Thank you for this; for going through it all for me. But…I don't know if I'm ready for that. At least not tonight, okay?" I looked up at him from under my lashes like I did that day on the beach when he told me what the Cullens really were before he believed it himself. And just like the last time, he melted under my gaze again.

"Okay," he agreed easily and kissed my forehead, "Get changed, we've gotta go soon." I nodded as he grabbed a pair of cut offs and headed for the bathroom.

"Hang up your suit!" I called after him and I heard him laugh and mutter something that sounded like "Okay, Mom." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my old pair of jeans and red thermal button down. The jeans were old and worn in to the point where it didn't bother me that they hugged my legs like a second skin all the way down to my ankles because they were stretchy enough to still be comfortable. I buttoned up the shirt over the lacy black bra I was still in and laid on the bed while I wiggled into the jeans. I was just lacing up my last leather fold down ankle boot when Jacob knocked on the door.

"Come in," I allowed, getting to my feet.

"You look gorgeous, as always," Jake complimented and I laughed.

"And you look…" I glanced over his bare chest and feet, "Shirtless, as always."

"You like it," he pointed out, wrapping one arm around me and brushing my hair away from my face with the other.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I shrugged, my fingers drawing nonchalant patterns on his skin.

Jacob snickered and kissed the top of my head, "Come on, we don't wanna be late." I glanced at the clock on his bed stand.

"How'd it get to be so late?" I exclaimed, "It's twenty seven minutes to two!"

"This is so weird," I hissed in Jacob's furry ear as we flew through the forest towards the meadow. His giant eye rolled up to look at me skeptically and I could almost hear him saying, "Whatever, Bella, it's going to be fine."

"Yea, but this is…you know, the meadow," I explained with a frown.

_I know, Bells, it was your special place with him_, he said and I jumped.

"Did I just hear you in my head?" I demanded, sitting up straight on his back and getting hit by a thin branch that scratched at my face.

_Another imprint thing_, Jacob explained, _you just haven't been around me in wolf form since._

"That is so weird. Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked, leaning forward to rest my head between his shoulder blades again.

_No, and you can only hear what I want you to hear,_ he replied easily, _we're almost there._

I rested my chin on his head and scratched behind his ears earning a soft content growl from Jake. I saw the moonlight filtering down purer about a hundred yards away and I could just make out the soft padding of other paws hitting the damp earth beneath them. We broke through the ferns and found all seven Cullens gathered in the clearing. Jacob stopped and laid down to allow me off, giving me a huge lick from my jaw to my hairline.

"Jaake," I half wined, half laughed and bumped his huge shoulder with my left side. He gave a wolfy grin with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and his teeth bared. If he didn't look so goofy he might even look terrifying.

Nine other wolves made their appearance around the perfect circle of the meadow and Carlisle stepped towards the second largest wolf in the clearing, a huge midnight black canine smaller only than Jacob. "Good evening, Samuel," Carlisle greeted him.

"Just Sam," Edward answered in a perfect imitation of Sam's voice.

"Sam," Carlisle corrected himself easily, "As previously agreed upon, we would inform you of any threat to human life, especially Bella's."

"And is there a threat to human life, Carlisle?" Edward translated, face blank as he sorted through the pack's linked thoughts.

"We believe so. I assume you heard of the killings in Seattle?" Carlisle asked and continued at Sam's curt nod, "As you know, my daughter Alice has visions of the future. She pays most attention to the things that could affect us, and we've seen that a band of newborn vampires are behind the killings and are moving towards Forks. We're just not sure of their motives. If they attract any more attention the Volturi will come to investigate."

"Who are the Volturi?" Sam demanded through Edward.

"The Volturi are the royalty of my kind. We have only one rule and that is to keep ourselves hidden from the humans. I lived with them for a few decades centuries ago and still keep in touch. If they come this far west they will decide to drop in. One of their leaders is much like my son, Edward in abilities. He can read minds, but only one mind at a time with a simple touch. Unlike Edward, instead of reading only the thoughts passing through one's mind at the moment, he can read every thought you've ever had. They will find out about the pack and about Bella. As far as they're concerned, Bella is a human that knows too much and will have to be dealt with. And as for the pack, what do you think they will see?"

"A pack of wolves that destroy their kind," Edward answered for Sam somberly.

"Precisely. It will be up to us to be sure that doesn't happen. We need to figure out what they're after, and use that to our advantage to lure them somewhere we can explain the rules," Carlisle explained calmly.

"Explain?" Sam asked, "Why not destroy them?"

Carlisle's face grew troubled, but Emmett's looked excited. "I would prefer to try to reason with them. But if it comes to it, we are prepared to deal with them."

Edward snorted in Sam's place and muttered, "Humane vampire. Fine, we'll help you. But only for the sake of human life."

"Excellent," Carlisle grinned and turned to motion one of the others over. To my surprise Jasper stepped forward, looking uncomfortable to be the center of attention. As long as I'd known the Cullens, Jasper preferred to stick to the sidelines and blend in with the shadows.

"We'll need to plan a time we can train to fight," he instructed in his slow southern drawl.

"Thanks, leech, but we've dealt with enough vampires in our past. I think we can handle a few babies," Sam disregarded but Jasper glared at him.

"This won't be like the ten of you taking down one adult vampire together," he snapped fiercely, looking dangerous, "Newborn vampires are incredibly strong and have no strategy or tactics. They go for the obvious kill and they expect you to do the same. They rely on brute force and numbers. How many are we looking at right now, Alice?" Jasper turned back to his tiny girlfriend/fiancée/wife/whatever you wanna call it.

Her eyes slipped closed and back open. "Twenty four," she answered simply and stepped back into her place between Emmett and Esme, making her seem even smaller than she already was.

Sam's wolf eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"We would not joke," Carlisle assured him calmly, "So can we expect to see you all, let's say, the same time Monday night?"

"We will be here," Sam replied somberly through Edward.

"Fantastic," Carlisle smiled, "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

Sam snorted. "Alright, Doc, see ya then," Edward translated. Sam gave a small polite bow of his head, somewhat grudgingly and Edward's face came out of its blank trance as seven werewolves trotted away. Jake stayed by my side and Quil and Embry lingered at the forest line but disappeared upon a barked order from Sam from the depths of the forest. Edward's eyes met mine and I was struck with all the memories we had once had here. For a moment I was back in this place with its dancing flowers and dazzling sunlight that glittered off Edward's skin. I was back in the fairy tale where the peasant got the prince and the world was magic and rainbows. All the while unknowing that my real prince charming was just waiting in the wings for me to come out of my spell. A blush burned in my cheeks and I dropped my gaze to the ground as Alice skipped over to me.

"Hey, Bella," she grinned, pulling on a strand of my hair that somehow managed to stay in its perfect Taylor Swift styled curls despite the wind whipping it got on the way over here.

"Hey, Alice," I replied easily, avoiding Edward's probing gaze and Jacob's tense protective posture beside me.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay for the after party," she frowned, her pixie face crumpling in disappointment, "I guess we'll just have to go clubbing some other time."

"Uh, hahah, suuree…" I stuttered noncommittally.

"Anyways, we'll see you later, Jazz and Emmett want to make a hunting trip," she explained, "Bye, Bella, have a good night!" She gave a sly look towards Jacob and winked at me before kissing my cheek and flitting over to Jasper. They linked hands and Emmett and Rose followed them as they disappeared into the forest.

"It was nice to see you looking so well, Bella," Carlisle smiled politely, taking my hands and kissing each of my cheeks, "I do hope you'll come by to visit soon."

"Of course I will," I assured him, not at all sure myself if I would make myself keep that promise.

"We'll see you soon then," Esme grinned, kissing my forehead before flitting off with Carlisle, leaving a tense atmosphere behind as I stood close beside Jacob and not twenty five yards from Edward in a clearing that used to mean the promise of eternity as a vampire.

"Bella," Edward spoke calmly, "May I speak with you for a moment?" A slow rumble sounded from deep in Jacob's chest but I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to him, scratching behind his ear for a moment before taking a step in Edward's direction, "Of course." He waited for me to get close before leading me away from Jacob towards the tree line. I glanced back at my rusty wolf and tried to reassure him with a look but he looked increasingly tense as Edward led me into the confines of the forest. He turned suddenly and was standing less than six inches from me.

"Bella, please tell me what Alice was thinking wasn't true," he pled, his eyes bearing a pain I'd never seen before.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, taking a step away from him but he just followed the movement.

"Please tell me you weren't planning on…on sleeping with the boy," he clarified, obviously furious and heartbroken and haunted by the thought. But the fact that he was bringing it up at all angered me and my fury peaked like an inferno.

"Of what concern is it yours? That is none of your business, Edward," I spluttered, backing away but his hands snapped up to grip my arms tightly as he pulled me closer.

"Bella, he's dangerous. He can't control himself, he could hurt you," he tried to reason, making me angrier. I was impressed that Jacob hadn't burst into the trees yet.

"Let go of me, Edward," I hissed angrily, "Jacob would never hurt me and it's none of your concern anyway."

"Not until you promise me you won't," he persisted.

"I won't promise anything of the sort. Now let. Me. Go!" I shrieked, fighting to pull away. A dark russet hand shot out of the dark and I could see the suppressed trembling in Jacob's arm.

"I believe she asked you to let her go," Jacob pointed out surprisingly calm. Edward let out a low hiss but released his grip on me. I rubbed the spots on my arms and glared at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again," I growled at him, shrinking into Jacob's side and watching the purple blue bruises blossom on my skin in the shape of Edward's long thin fingers.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered, staring at the marks on my arm and looking as sorrowful as a puppy that just peed on your expensive carpet.

"I think you should go now," Jacob whispered, slowly losing control. I laid a hand on his bare back to calm him down and tried to ignore the fact that he was naked, keeping my eyes locked firmly ahead. Edward looked imploringly at me once more before turning and disappearing into the forest soundlessly. Jacob turned towards me and lifted my arms gingerly.

"Do they hurt?" he asked quietly, significantly calmer now that Edward was gone.

"Not at all," I lied as he traced the outline but I winced when his feather light touch drifted over a particularly painful spot on the inside of my left wrist.

"Liar," he accused, "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital. Something could be broken."

"Nothing is broken," I insisted, "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Fine, then give me your phone," he demanded holding out his hand.

"What for?" I asked petulantly, cradling my wrist to my chest. He gave me a look that said he wasn't kidding so I pulled it out of my pocket. "Fine, but you have to put your shorts on first," I bargained, looking pointedly up at the tree boughs above my head. Jacob snickered but did as I asked and I finally looked back at him when I heard the sound of the zipper being pulled up. He held out his hand and I placed my phone in it. He quickly dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"Doc? Do you think you could meet me at the treaty line on the highway?" he asked into the phone and I knew he'd called Carlisle. I rolled my eyes and shot him an angry glare. "Thanks. Bring your doctor bag," he instructed and hung up the call, handing me back my phone, "Come on then."

"I'm not going anywhere," I denied, planting my feet firmly on the ground.

"You said you didn't want to go to the hospital, so fine, we're not going to the hospital. But I want someone to look at your wrist, Bells. I hardly even touched it and you had to hold back a yelp. You can go the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?" he reasoned, waiting patiently for me to decide. I glared at him for a moment more before my shoulders slumped.

"Fine," I grumbled, waiting as he took his shorts back off, tied them to his leg and took a few steps away to phase. He laid down so I could climb onto his back and as soon as I had a good grip on his fur he took off flying into the forest. The wind ceased a few moments later and I slipped off his back as he phased human again. A shiny black BMW was parked on the side of the highway and we approached Carlisle who was leaning against the hood, his brown leather doctor's bag sitting beside him.

"What seems to be the problem, Jacob?" he asked, standing straight.

"I think your _son_," Jake hissed, "may have broken Bella's wrist. I hardly even touched it and she yelped."

"Did not," I replied like a stubborn child.

"Edward did this?" Carlisle asked in shocked disappointment, reaching out for my left wrist I was still cradling to my chest.

"Yes," Jacob answered shortly.

"May I?" Carlisle asked, his words directed at me as he motioned towards my hand.

"Sure sure," I allowed, leaning on the front of the car just as he had moments ago. He examined it with even a lighter touch than Jacob, but still he took notice of every time I winced or screwed up my face or made the tiniest noise.

"I think you were right, Jacob," Carlisle confirmed, "If it isn't broken, surely it's fractured. I'm going to put you in a brace, Bella. If it's not better in a month, I want you to come back to see me and we'll take some x rays at the house, alright?"

"Sure, sure," I answered quickly and he turned to gather the materials from his bag. Jacob and I stared at each other as Carlisle slipped my hand into a sturdy black brace and adjusted the Velcro straps to just the right tightness.

"There; make sure you wear this at all times, understand? You can take it off only to shower. Otherwise it won't heal," he instructed, "Take care of yourself, Bella. I'll see you soon."

"Doc," Jacob called as I stepped away from the car, "Tell your _son_ that if he ever lays another finger on Bella I _will_ rip him in half. And until he can control himself, I'm not letting her anywhere near your crypt."

"I will relay the message, Jacob. I'm so sorry for Edward's behavior. I do hope you will trust us once again with her safety someday," Carlisle apologized, "Take care." With that he got into the driver's side and sped off towards his house.

"Let's go home, Jake," I whispered, slipping my good hand into his. He nodded and rolled his head on his shoulders.

"Yeah, alright, come on," he agreed, leading me back to the forest line.

I had almost fallen asleep on Jacob's back on the ride home when he turned his head to nudge my leg with his nose. I shot straight up and lost my balance, sliding off of his back and landing on the soft earth with a thud. "Oof," I grunted, looking around in confusion. Jacob let off a few huffs that sounded more like wolfy snickers. He phased back and pulled on his shorts before offering me a hand.

"You alright?" he asked kindly, trying to repress the amusement in his tone. But he couldn't hide it in his eyes.

"Just dandy," I snapped, stomping in the direction of his house.

"Awe, c'mon, Bells, you shoulda seen your face. You woulda laughed too," he tried to explain, keeping pace with me easily.

"Whatever, I'm tired," I huffed, and suddenly my feet were knocked out from under me as Jacob scooped me into his arms.

"Then let me carry you, Miss. It's the least I can do," he offered sweetly, and I could hardly complain. His heat was addicting in this freezing rainy corner of the country. He carried me through the house and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. "I'll go out while you change," he offered, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his drawer.

"No, don't go," I pled, "Stay with me."

"You sure, Bells?" he asked, being a gentleman and giving me the chance to change my mind.

"Positive, I don't want to be alone," I insisted, going to my backpack. It was in a trance like state that I toed off my boots, unbuttoned my thermal and peeled off my jeans. I hardly registered the low whistle Jake let out as I stood there in just the lacy black bra and panties before I slipped the simple modest black satin nightgown over my body. It had a simple white bow at the tip of the V neck and floated around mid-calf.

"Damn, Bells," Jacob choked as I approached him.

"Shut up, Jake," I ordered, pushing him to the other side of the bed and crawling in beside him. I curled into his bare chest as his arms constricted around me, holding me tightly against him. Our legs tangled together and I reached up to twist my fingers in the short hairs at the back of his neck while my head rested at the hollow of his neck, just above his heart. "I love you, Jacob Black," I whispered sleepily, my eyes growing heavier by the second.

"I love you more, Isabella Swan," he replied sweetly in my ear, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Jacob?" I mumbled.

"Yea, Bells?" he asked quietly.

"I'm glad it was me," I stated simply.

"You're glad what was you?" he wondered, stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm glad it was me you imprinted on," I clarified, words slurring together so I wasn't sure if he even understood what I was saying.

But I assumed he understood when he chuckled softly, a low, pleasant rumbling sound deep in his chest and answered, "Me too, honey." I felt him press soft kisses into my hair and I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Please review. It was lack of response to the last chapter that made it take so long for me to update this story. So please. Let me know what I could do better. **

**-Sarah Elizabeth**


	9. Chapter 9

_**WARNING:**_Prepare yourselves for epicness.

Also, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'd actually gotten like literally half way through this chapter when my computer shut itself down like it sometimes does and I lost twenty six hundred words. To say I was a little discouraged after that is an understatement. But alas, here it is finally.

Enjoy. _**REVIEW.**_

* * *

Sunday passed quickly lounging around Jacob's house or the beach. We met up with the pack at Emily's house and I watched from the porch drinking lemonade and chatting with her as the boys switched, playing football in the yard and taking their turn two at a time with routine patrols. Since none of them owned actual shirts that weren't being saved for only when absolutely necessary, I got to mark half the boys with large black permanent marker X's across their chests and backs to separate teams. Quil, for his part, stepped forward with a wink and decided to make it harder for me by flexing his pecks while I tried to mark him. Jacob smacked Quil hard enough that I had time to mark him before he regained his spatial orientation.

We picked up pizzas from the only place in town and went back to eat with our fathers. We sat on the couch together and pretended to watch some game on TV while we really whispered about what to do about the whole vampire army hunting me problem. When Jake finally had to take Billy home I cleaned the kitchen and went to bed. Sleep came with difficulty and after much tossing and turning I fell into a dreamless slumber around three thirty.

School the next day was nothing short of torture. Keyed up like I was in tiny classrooms with tiny windows had me feeling like the walls were going to cave in on me, and by lunchtime I was certain I was having an anxiety attack. All day I'd been worrying about my boys, my brothers, my family out in the woods, tracking and hunting a vampire who was bent on killing me and also desperate to find any other lead on the vampire army coming for me. I worried about them putting their lives on the line for me.

"Heellooo, earth to Bella," Angela called in a sing song voice, "I asked how your night with Jacob went?"

"Yea, Bella, dish!" Jessica pushed with a huge grin.

But I couldn't make myself breathe properly and my heart beat was chaotic so instead of answering her question I managed to spit out through my teeth an "Excuse me," before running for the door. I paused outside the cafeteria and leaned against the ugly, cold blue and yellow tiled wall, bent over double while I tried to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bathroom and I rushed into a stall before emptying my stomach of the little I'd eaten today. I rinsed my mouth and pulled out my cell phone, dialing the first number I thought of.

"Hello," came the warm steady answer in a very familiar voice that calmed my nerves minutely.

"Billy, it's Bella, can I please talk to Jacob?" I pleaded, my voice breathy and forced.

"Sure, Bella, is everything okay?" Billy asked and I could hear the squeak of linoleum under his chair as he wheeled himself out of the kitchen.

I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me. "Yea, I'm just…I need Jacob to pick me up. I'm sick and I don't think I can drive," I answered and before he could reply I heard a shuffle and Jacob's voice came over the phone, further calming me.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

"No, Jacob, calm down, I'm fine," I tried to soothe, keeping my voice as even and level as possible, "I just…I think I'm having an anxiety attack and I can't drive. Do you think…would you please come get me?" By the end of my pleas I noted that I sounded like a small child.

"I'm on my way, don't go anywhere," he demanded and hung up before I could answer.

Instead of staying put in the bathroom like he said, I made my way down the empty hallway and out the doors where cool damp air was waiting for me. The mist felt good on my clammy skin, washing away the sheen of perspiration on my forehead. The knowledge that Jacob was on his way to get me eased the pressure that was sitting heavily on my chest. I collapsed onto a stone bench on the sidewalk and placed my head in my hands, waiting. It could have been seconds or hours later that the roar of an engine caught my ears, I really had no sense of time anymore, and I looked up to see Jacob ride up to the curb on his shiny black motorcycle. I raised a brow as he approached me and looked past him pointedly.

"The bike? You had to bring the bike?" I questioned.

"It's faster than the Rabbit and I couldn't run here. I didn't know what was wrong," he defended, dropping to the ground in front of me. He gathered both of my hands in one of his and the other swept expertly across my forehead and down to my neck where he checked my heart rate. "How are you feeling? What _is_ wrong?"

The bell rang then and immediately people started exiting classrooms and swarming around. Jacob was in a tight white v neck that hugged his huge muscles and clung to his skin with the dampness in the air. Several groups of girls would stop and walk slower, just to try and gain his attention, obviously trying to figure out what someone like Jacob could see in someone like me.

I took a deep breath as I tried to explain. Now that he was here with his hands on me, it felt silly because the pain in my chest was gone and my breathing came much easier, my heart beat had slowed to a normal rate I was sure. "I just…" I tried, closing my eyes so I could think without his face muddling my thoughts, "It was like…I couldn't breathe right. There was this…this huge weight crushing my chest and it hurt. I think it started last night sometime…and just built up maybe?" I opened my eyes to look at him questioningly and he stared back at me with soft brown eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel," he assured me, kissing my forehead and gathering me into his arms.

"But it's so weird," I whispered as I buried my face in the crook of his neck to avoid all the staring, "Now that you're here I feel perfectly normal."

"I know, honey, trust me," he assured me quietly, "Everything you're feeling right now, I'm feeling a hundred times over."

I pulled back to look at him skeptically but he just smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me and tugged me to my feet. "Come on, let's get you to the res," he suggested, leading me to the bike. My face was red from all the stares by the time we reached the bike and he leaned over it to pull out two objects. "Here, I should have given you these sooner. Woulda saved a trip or two to the emergency room," he stated, handing them to me.

"Jaake," I whined, examining the burgundy motorcycle helmet and black leather jacket whose tag promised to protect from minor motorcycle injuries.

"No arguing, Bells, I hear road burn hurts like hell," he stated, taking the helmet from me and pushing my hair from my face before setting it on my head and strapping it underneath my chin. I glared as he took the jacket from me and held it out so I could shove my arms through.

"I'm gonna look stupid," I stated vehemently, crossing my arms over my chest and not budging.

"No, you'll look smart," Jake countered patiently and shrugged before giving me a wink, "Besides I always thought girls in leather were hot."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him but he just stood there with that infuriatingly patient smile plastered on his face. Finally I dropped my arms to my sides and turned my back to him so I could put my arms into the sleeves. "Fine, but I'm doing this under extreme protest," I sighed as he turned me around and tugged the zipper up. He grinned as he pushed up the fiberglass face cover and leaned close to my face.

"You look…so beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss behind my ear and trailing his lips over my jaw, leaving a trail of burning goose flesh and making me blush even worse than before, knowing everyone was staring.

A shiver ran down my spine and it took every milliliter of my stores of strength to laugh and step away, pushing on his shoulder as I stared pointedly around at my classmates. "Whatever, let's get out of here," I said, jerking my head towards the bike.

Jake groaned but swung a leg over the seat before I took my place behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. But before Jake could kick the bike to a start I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Bella!" I recognized Mike Newton's voice and rolled my eyes.

"Just go!" I hissed to Jacob and I could see the lifting in his cheeks that was a tell tale sign of his smile as he kicked the bike to a start, the engine roaring angrily beneath us before we were speeding away at twice the legal limit.

The helmet didn't stop the cold wind from coming up under the fiber glass and stinging my eyes, so I ripped the stupid thing from my head and looped it onto my arm before tucking my head between Jacob's shoulder blades and closing my eyes tightly. Before I knew it the wind slowed dramatically before stopping entirely. I opened one eye and then the other as the sound of a screen door slamming and several loud footsteps met my ears. I hadn't even poked my head around Jacob before huge hot hands were lifting me off the bike and passing me around from heated embrace to heated embrace.

"Bella!" came the loud chorus of voices around me and then one stood out from the rest.

"Must save Bella from the wolves!" Embry shouted and stole me from whoever's arms I was in, tucked me under his arm like a football and ran full tilt towards the little shabby house I knew to be Emily's.

I was laughing hysterically by the time he set me down gently on her couch and sat down next to me, throwing a protective arm over my shoulders. "Back!" he yelled as the others ran in, "Back I said! You savages! She's a human not a snack!"

Paul fell onto the couch on my other side and pulled me against him. "What are you trying to do, Call? You can't hog Bella all to yourself, share the lovin'!" he joked, shoving Embry away.

"Hey!" Jake called, smacking Embry as well and pulling him up by the ear before taking the newly vacant spot.

"Boys, leave the girl alone," Emily chastised, coming into the living room with a wooden spoon and giving Embry a good crack to the head, "She's not a football, Mister, apologize." She put her hands on her hips and eyed him sternly.

Embry turned to me with a remorseful expression, head hung, and eyes on the floor. "Sorry, Bella," he apologized quietly.

"It's okay, Em," I laughed, smiling at him.

"Bella, Jacob tells me you like to cook. Would you like to help me with lunch?" Emily asked with a warm smile in my direction, the right side of her face motionless.

"Yes, of course," I agreed, getting up from my seat but Jacob held onto my hand and pouted when I turned back to him, "Do you want food or not?" I demanded and kissed his palm, closing his fingers around it.

"Fine," he grumbled and I laughed as I followed Emily into the kitchen.

We chattered about random things, our wolves and our lives, working seamlessly around each other as we prepared a meal large enough to feed Coxey's army. I had just pulled three huge trays jam packed with twice baked potatoes from the oven and set them on the counter when Emily broke the short silence.

"So why did Jake have to go pick you up from school?" she asked curiously, nothing more than earnestness in her face.

"Oh uhm, well I was having an anxiety attack. I couldn't breathe and it was like there was this crushing weight on my chest. But it went away as soon as Jake came," I explained, making a weird face.

But Emily just nodded and gave me an understanding nod. "It's an imprint thing," she stated simply.

"Wh-really?" I stuttered.

Emily nodded again, mixing up a giant bowl of macaroni salad. "What were you thinking about all morning?" she asked, following a different train of thought than me apparently.

"Well, I was thinking about the pack and worrying about them hunting Victoria because of me," I answered softly, pulling the basket of chicken out of the small fryer on the counter and dumping it all in a huge bowl lined with paper towels.

"Exactly. The more time you spend away from your wolf, worrying about him, the more agitated you become before it turns into a full scale anxiety attack. Think about it, logically, Charlie should have been your first call. He's your father, but instead, the imprint part of you automatically called Jacob because that part of you knew that he was what you needed. You needed to make absolutely certain that he was okay and not in any danger," she explained simply.

I nodded easily. "That…makes perfect sense," I allowed and Emily smiled before we fell back into a comfortable silence.

Once all the food was set on the table - two huge bowls of fried chicken, platters of loaded twice baked potatoes, two mixing bowls of macaroni salad, and two more bowls of honey batter biscuits - I stuck my head into the living room where seven of ten wolves sat chattering in their human forms.

"Lunch is ready!" I called and then ducked back inside the door before I was trampled.

"Thanks, Bells," Jacob grinned as he passed, kissing my cheek before loading a small mountain of food onto his plate.

Emily and I leaned against the counter as we watched our little big family stuff their mouths. She taught me that if I was gonna be around and actually wanted to eat, I needed to do it as we cooked, or there'd be nothing left. So we chatted happily and sipped at sweet iced tea.

"Are you going tonight?" I asked Emily finally, turning to look at her with a curious expression.

"No, of course not. Sam would never allow me near…them," she answered with a shudder, "How do you do it? Be around their kind when more of them want you dead?"

I thought about her question seriously. "I dunno, I guess I just…never had any reason to fear them before," I replied seriously.

The rest of the day past without much event. I called Charlie at the station to tell him I'd gotten sick and Jake had to come pick me up because when I called him first the line was busy. It was a white lie, but I still felt bad giving it. I wondered if someday he'd find out about all this and I wouldn't have to hide things anymore. I was sitting on the front porch with Emily again like we had yesterday, sipping on tea and watching the boys play football as the sun sunk lower and lower behind us over the water. Finally I stood up and stretched my muscles.

"Taking off?" Emily asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I gotta feed Charlie," I replied taking my cup inside and grabbing my book bag from the table where I'd been studying for exams. I walked back outside and Emily gave me a huge hug which I returned somewhat awkwardly. I would have to get used to all this affection.

Just then Jake came bounding up on the porch, baring his thick muscles that rippled under beautiful russet skin. "Time to head out?" he asked with his usual sunny grin.

"Yep," I agreed, "And you have to take me to get my truck from the school since we left it there."

"Or we could leave it there to give me an excuse to drive you to school tomorrow," he countered, pulling me into his arms with my back against his chest and his arms around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just get me home," I commanded and he rolled his eyes, letting me go to give Emily a hug.

"Thanks for the food, Em, see ya tomorrow," he smiled.

"Anytime, Jacob," she assured him.

We bid goodbye to the boys and got onto the motorcycle, speeding off to my house.

Jake stayed for a dinner of hamburgers and French fries that I whipped up quickly. Jake ate several large ones piled with toppings and then let out a loud burp that made Charlie laugh. Charlie patted Jake's shoulder, reminding him it was a school night, before going to flick on the TV in the living room. I walked Jacob to the door and stood on the stoop with him.

"So what time are you coming to get me?" I whispered.

"Bells," he groaned.

"Don't tell me that you're not taking me, Jacob Black," I hissed.

"Bella, it could be dangerous. And you need sleep," he pointed out but I shook my head fiercely.

"No, you're all doing this for me and if you aren't going to have the privilege to sleep in a warm cozy bed than neither will I. But if you don't wanna take me then maybe I'll just call up Edward. I'm sure _he'd_ be happy to take me." I knew it was a low blow but I couldn't let him leave me behind while he went off and learned how to fight newborn vampires. His eyes narrowed at me and I could feel the betrayal roiling off his skin, so I backpedaled. "Please, Jacob, I don't want to do that. Please, take me," I pleaded.

His eyes softened and he nodded in defeat. "Fine, I'll be here at one thirty in wolf form. Meet me in the woods behind your house, okay?" he whispered and reached a hand up behind my neck into my hair, pulling me close so he could press a lingering kiss to my forehead, "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too," I whispered. I smiled up at him and he returned it before getting onto his bike and disappearing around the corner.

I tried to waste away the time with laundry and cleaning the already immaculate kitchen. But when Charlie finally retired up to bed, flicking off the lights, kissing my forehead and reminding me of exams, I was forced to head up as well.

I took a long shower, blow drying my hair quietly until it fell in a mahogany waterfall softly to my waist. I put on my rose scented deodorant and tip toed into my bedroom wrapped in a towel. I checked the clock and it had just barely reached midnight. I hunted around my room for something practical to wear, which pretty much described my whole wardrobe. Finally I pulled on a pair of sturdy dark denim skinny jeans and a thick red flannel button up. I decided to wait on my boots until a few minutes before I had to leave and instead crawled onto my bed, picking up the book I'd tried to read before but had no time for.

I was awoken to the sound of a wolf's howl not too far away, Jake's warning that he was almost here. I hopped out of bed and quickly laced up my flat brown leather boots that were calf high. I stuck my cell phone in my pocket, ran a paddle brush through my hair, and flicked off all the lights in my room before I snuck out miraculously silent, down the stairs, skipping over the creaky one. I tip toed to the back door and slipped out quietly, making a bee line for the trees. I wasn't even five feet into the wood when a huge horse sized wolf galloped up and gave me a huge lick from my chin to my hair line.

"Jaake," I laughed quietly, wiping his slobber off my face. But I leaned forward to kiss his wet black nose to which he gave me a silly wolfy grin which consisted of baring his teeth, crinkling his eyes, and letting his tongue loll out the side of his mouth. If it wasn't so hilarious it might actually be frightening.

He dropped to his stomach so I could clamber onto his back and he took off at a steady pace towards the general area of the meadow. He slowly built up speed until I was laying flat on my stomach against his back and he was flying at a vampire speed past trees and bushes that were melded into a watercolor smear of dark green and brown. I closed my eyes to keep from getting motion sickness until he slowed down and came to a stop. He dropped to his stomach again and led me through the trees to the huge clearing where James and Victoria and Laurent had first caught my scent.

The Cullens were standing in an informal gathering at the middle of the huge space and turned upon our approach. I looked around to see that the other wolves were just starting to show up. I stayed beside Jake, tangling my fingers in his thick soft russet fur as we walked forward to meet them.

"Hello, my friends," Carlisle greeted with a smile.

"Carlisle," Edward translated for Sam in a perfect imitation of the wolf's human voice.

"Will you be joining in the practice tonight?" Carlisle asked.

I saw the huge midnight black wolf shake his huge head from side to side. "No, tonight we will observe," Edward translated again before Sam barked and in perfect synchrony the wolves fell to the ground with their paws crossed in front of them.

Laying on his stomach Jake's massive wolf ears brushed my hip and he looked up at me, motioning his head for me to sit. I smiled down and sat, leaning into his warm side to ward off the cold that had started to seep in. I crossed my legs Indian style and rested my head on his shoulder blade, ignoring the fighting of vampires around me. I could hear the sound of smashing boulders that I knew too well from the last time I was here. The image of Edward and Emmett colliding in midair flashed into my mind as another huge crash sounded like thunder around the clearing. My eyes drooped shut and soon I was lost in a dream.

"_They're coming," Alice whispered, eyes looking fearful and haunted. _

"_What?" Edward hissed._

"_Already?" Sam added from human form._

"_I thought you said we'd have enough time to hide the girl," Paul growled angrily, tossing his head towards me with a worried look. _

"_Too late," Alice answered, "We have thirty seconds." _

_I looked around in panic and caught Jake's wolfy gaze. I heard the sound of shredding clothes as Paul and Sam phased. Jacob looked scared but his eyes were steady. _Don't worry,_ he told me, _I will protect you.

_I nodded. "I know you will," I whispered, just as the first newborns broke through the trees into the clearing and all hell broke loose. _

_I watched in horror, cringing when a newborn would launch themselves at me only to have one of the Cullens or a wolf take them out midair and tear them apart. There were rock hard limbs littering the ground all around me. I cringed away when a head wrapped in curly blonde hair rolled towards me and nudged my foot. Finally towards the end, the side protecting me was being over powered. _

_I could tell by the desperation in all the wolves and Cullen's eyes; this wasn't going to end well. But I remembered the tale of the third wife who sacrificed herself to save her loved ones, and I looked around for anything sharp. About three feet away I spotted a sharp flat rock lodged in the earth and I dove for it, prying it out of the ground so hard my fingernails broke. I stood up and looked around at the chaos around me. My side was losing and I took a deep breath to gather the courage to do what I had to do. _

_I closed my eyes and pressed the sharp tip of the rock into my forearm, ignoring the protesting pain until I felt the skin break but I pressed it in harder until I felt the steady flow run down my arm and off my fingertips. I opened my eyes to see twenty pairs of blood red eyes find me and time stilled. Everyone was motionless for one long second until things picked up again. The newborns were overcome with bloodlust, making themselves easy targets as one by one they were taken out. I watched with relief as Jacob's wolf ripped the head off the last one and tossed it aside, tearing the rest of its limbs from the body. I couldn't even tell if it was male or female. _

_Jacob phased immediately after he was finished and approached me slowly, not bothering to pull on his shorts. I stared at him with wide eyes while he took slow deliberate steps towards me, hands raised to show he was innocent. _

"_Bella, honey, I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured me quietly and I wondered why he said such a thing. As if I could actually be _scared_ of him, "Bells, I'm not gonna hurt you," he repeated, "Everything is okay. I won't hurt you, alright?" _

"_Why do you keep saying that?" I snapped, feeling several pairs of wolf and vampire eyes on me. _

"_Well you just watched me…us dismember the undead, honey, that's a lot for anyone to deal with," he said calmly, then held out his hand, "Can you give me the rock, Bella?" _

_I looked down to see that the rock was still gripped in my hand tearing into my skin, the wrist splint broken from the force of my grasp. One by one I forced my fingers to release the rock and it clattered to the ground, breaking into my consciousness and I ran straight into Jacob's waiting arms, not even caring that he was naked. _

"_I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered into his skin._

"_Never pull something like that ever again, Isabella," he said sternly but I could hear the tears in his voice. _

"_You saved me again," I pointed out with a smile, pulling back to look at him, "My Jacob, my hero." _

"_Bella," he sighed my name quietly and my smile grew, "Bella," he said again._

"_I'm right here," I assured him._

"_Bella!" _

I jolted slightly, disoriented by my horizontal view of the world. My eyes blinked rapidly and I found Jacob quickly where he was crouching beside me. I groaned as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "What's going on?" I mumbled, squinting my eyes and looking around. The sun was just starting to rise, lighting up the thick clouds on the horizon.

Jacob chuckled as he reached over and wiped the dirt from my cheek. "We're finished, Bells, it's time to go home," he said, amusement in his eyes. I looked around to see that only Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Paul were still present.

"Oh," I muttered lamely, pushing myself up and grabbing Jacob's hand to help me to my feet.

I sent everyone a wave and covered my eyes as Jacob removed his shorts and tied them to his leg before phasing. I turned as he dropped to his belly and then I clambered onto his back, laying on my stomach and giving a feeble smile before Jacob took off again into the forest. I somehow managed to sleep through the ride and Jacob reached back, just like the other night, with his head to nudge my leg. This time, though, I didn't fall off. He laid on his belly and I slid off, kissing his nose.

_What were you dreaming about?_ Jacob asked me via the weird imprint telepathy thing.

"I was dreaming that you saved me from Victoria and the newborns," I answered honestly as we walked through the trees towards my house; we were still a ways into the forest.

_You talk in your sleep you know,_ he stated after a long pause and I groaned.

"Oh no, what did I say?" I asked, covering my eyes with my hand before tripping on an overgrown root. Jacob caught me with a huge paw and huffy laugh before growing serious again. He paused and I stopped too, turning to look into his warm brown wolf eyes that matched his own perfectly.

_You said, "You saved me again," and then smiled a bit and said "My Jacob, my hero,"_ his eyes softened to resemble melted chocolate.

"You always save me," I pointed out, leaning against his furry shoulder as we started to walk again.

I could tell he was about to respond when we broke through the tree line and the back door banged open on its hinges. Charlie was standing there wielding a shotgun and all I could think about was why the hell he was here before I remembered Jake was in wolf form.

"Dad, no!" I yelled, holding out a hand.

"Bella run!" he growled, taking aim at my only reason for existing. I was sure, because of our connection, that if Jacob was shot I would feel the physical pain as well.

I could see in Charlie's eyes that he had a one track mind and I made the decision to jump in front of Jacob a split second before a single gunshot rang out in the still morning air.

* * *

**Please review. They've made it even easier now, so there's no more excuses. Leave one! [I allow anonymous ones people!]**


	10. Chapter 10: Blackness

**Because I couldn't make you suffer any longer and because I didn't want Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw sicking evil e-zombies at me and I didn't want to be killed in my sleep. xD**

**Disclaimer: Any characters your recognize belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am taking no claim over her work or ideas, merely borrowing her characters and having a bit of fun. All words in **_italics_ **are taken verbatim from _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse._ No copyright infringement was intended. Should it come into question please email/message me in regards, thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Crack.

Blinding pain.

Scream.

Agonized howl.

"Bella!"

Shimmer.

Hot hands.

Soft thud.

Heavy footsteps.

"Call an ambulance!"

Darkness.

"Bella!"

Pain.

Moan.

Pressure.

Scream.

Copper.

Blood. So much blood.

Queasiness.

Roll.

Pain.

Yelp.

Vomit.

Moan.

Sirens in the distance.

"Bella!"

Shouting.

"Get him in the house!"

Pain.

Darkness.

Sirens getting closer.

"Bella!"

"Don't tell him anything!"

Pain.

Moan.

Sirens.

Darkness.

Flashing lights.

"Out of the way!"

Rubber gloves.

Darkness.

Pain.

"Owww…"

"What are you doing? Help her!"

Hot hands.

"Bella!"

"Sir, you need to step away."

"She's my fiancée!"

Huff.

"Fine."

Pain.

Darkness.

* * *

Flashes were all I got. Mostly I was lost in darkness. I felt myself lifted up. Blackness. My hand caught in a hotter larger one. Blackness. Prick on the inside of my forearm. Blackness. Sirens. Blackness. Tubes around my face. Blackness. Shouting. Blackness. My name. Blackness.

* * *

I didn't know where I was or what was happening. I thought I was dying. But could death really be this painful? I felt a mask placed over my face and I felt my eyes droop closed, even though I didn't even know they were open.

* * *

It was first the sound of a high pitched, steady beeping that I noticed. I couldn't move or see or touch or feel, but I could certainly hear. And the noise was grating on my last nerve, slowly becoming quicker and quicker. I tried to find my voice but couldn't and I quickly succumbed to the blackness once more.

* * *

The next time that I could hear that same high pitched beeping I also could wiggle my fingertips slightly. The beeping was grating on my nerves again and quickly sped up. But this time I realized that the beeping was a heart monitor and the increase in speed was my heart rate quickening with nerves. I'd just figured out that I kept fading out because of the drugs. The doctors must have thought that the increase heart rate meant pain. But before I could try to slow it down I felt the slight trickle of chemicals being fed into my veins and I was being forced back into blackness.

* * *

This time I knew what to expect and I kept my breathing deep and even. I tuned out the beeping and concentrated on feeling. I wiggled my fingers, noting the sharp pain that shot up my right arm, straight to my shoulder. There was nothing I could do then to slow my heart rate from the agonizing pain and I heard another low frequency beep and a hot squeeze to my hand before I fell back into the blackness.

* * *

Finally I could flutter my eyelids. It took an agonizingly long moment but finally I managed to pry them open. The first sight I was met with was a shadowy ceiling that was not my own. Where the hell was I? The beeping reached my ears again and I remembered; _Oh yea, I'm in a hospital_. But why?

I struggled to remember back to what happened. The last thing I remember was walking with wolf-Jacob back through the woods to my house. I strained to remember more but the heart monitor sped up and I managed to snap my eyes shut before someone came and pressed the button to give me more medication. And I fell into the blackness once more.

* * *

I waited and finally I could feel more of my body. I could furrow my brow and move a whole hand. My toes seemed to have come back to me as well. I wiggled them experimentally. Then there was a sharp pain, the monitor sped up, a dull beep, squeeze of my hand, blackness.

* * *

I woke up gagging on a tube that had been shoved down my throat. My first reaction was to panic and pull out the tube, but my hands were restrained by something warm and I heard shouting. My heart monitor was going crazy and I heard someone whispering soothingly at me to calm down before the door opened and there were footsteps.

"Bella, Bella open your eyes and look at me," an unfamiliar voice commanded. I concentrated and finally pried my eyes open. "Good! Blink once if you can hear me," the man said and I did, "Good!" he repeated, "Blink three times if you want the tube out." I concentrated with all my might until my body responded; three times I managed to open and shut my eyes. "Okay, relax and breathe through your nose." I did as I was told, closing my eyes again and felt the soft tube being pulled out. I gagged and as soon as it was free I leaned over and dry heaved.

But I was pushed softly back into the bed and someone placed a straw between my lips. I sucked gently before realizing how parched I was and sucking it down quickly before it emptied and was nothing but air. My eyes were still closed but I heard the sound of pouring water before the straw was placed back between my lips. I gulped thirstily, finished the second glass easily while a hot hand rubbed my back soothingly.

Now that the horrid dryness in my throat and mouth had been addressed I could feel the sharp shooting pain in my right shoulder, just where my collar bone should be. I felt something hard and uncomfortable originating there and going down under my left arm. I pried my eyes open and stared at my shoulder in slight awe. It was completely encased in white plaster, creating a sort of sleeve a little bit down the top of my arm, over my shoulder and crossing my chest to under my left arm to keep it in place. And on top of that they had my right arm in a navy blue sling. My eyes widened and I looked up to meet the warm brown eyes that I loved staring back at me in concern.

"Bells, I'm so glad you're okay!" he said reverently and I heard the thickness in his voice as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled onto his cheeks.

I tried to reach up to wipe them away but couldn't because of the IV stuck in my left arm.

"What happened? What day is it?" I asked, looking around for any indication. All I knew was that it was sometime in the afternoon.

"Shh, honey, calm down or they'll come back and give you more sedatives okay?" he whispered gently, "It's Thursday afternoon, Bella, you took a gunshot wound in your right shoulder and it shattered your clavicle and got stuck in your shoulder blade. They took you into surgery Tuesday morning to remove the bullet and piece together your bones again. They've had to keep you sedated since then because you'd be in too much pain otherwise."

I knew my eyes had to be the size of dinner plates. "Gunshot wound? Who shot me?" I squeaked.

"Bella, you should rest," he suggested, ignoring my question.

"No," I shook my head in protest, "Not until you explain. Who shot me?"

Jacob let out a long sigh and wiped a hand over his weary face. "Charlie," he answered in a whisper and if my eyes could have gotten any bigger I'm sure they did.

"My _dad?_" I shrieked, "No. No way in hell."

"Bells, don't you remember? He didn't mean to shoot you of course. He was aiming at me, or rather my wolf; you just jumped in front of me. By the way, never take a bullet for me again okay? I can heal much faster than you," he chastised, but I could tell he wasn't angry, just worried. He must have been here since I'd been admitted because I saw the dark circles and bags under his eyes; weariness and worry etching lines in his face that I hoped weren't permanent.

"Why don't I remember what happened?" I asked quietly, scared about my sudden lack of memory.

"Well, a traumatic experience can do that to a person," he explained, "Try to think back. What's the last thing you remember?"

I shut my eyes and screwed up my face, trying to think back. "We were…walking through the woods. You were a wolf and you were leading me back home," I recalled, eyes still shut in concentration, "That's as much as I can remember."

"Try harder, Bells. I was a wolf and we walked back to your house. We were talking and had just stepped through the trees when…" he prompted.

I saw the scene in my head unfold slowly, like one of those soap operas and watched, as though from a third party perspective, as I flinched and turned when the back door banged open on its hinges. "Charlie came out with a shotgun," I said quietly and he nodded vigorously.

"Charlie told you to run, but you jumped in front of me instead just as he pulled the trigger. You were hit in your shoulder and, well, you know the rest," he replied, waving his hand.

"Where's Charlie?" I questioned looking around, "Is he in trouble?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, it was an accident so he wasn't arrested, but…" he trailed off unsure.

"But…what?" I prompted, urging him to meet my gaze.

"But he saw me phase back afterwards. The guys had shown up to keep Charlie and I from killing each other and they hadn't made it quite back into the house before I had to fade back to human. He saw, but he doesn't understand. Billy decided, as chief, that it was okay for Charlie to be let in on the secret, but there are ways to go about it; rules and rituals that need to be followed. I figured you'd want to be there," he explained and I nodded. It sounded reasonable enough.

"Well okay, then, let's go," I said, sitting up and going to unhook myself from all the machines but Jake's firm grasp stopped me.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked rhetorically, holding my hand down by my side.

"I'm going to tell Charlie. Where is he?"

"Shh, Bells, he's at home. He was really distraught after the incident. Dr. Fang has been keeping an eye on him at home, keeping him sedated so he can't go running rampant in the town yelling about boys that turn into wolves," he said soothingly with a bit of a smirk, gripping the button that controlled the morphine drip and pressing it.

"Jake…" I sighed, feeling the drowsiness start to take over, "I don't…want to…sleeeeep…."

And the blackness took over again.

* * *

When I woke up I was aware of several pairs of eyes on me before I opened my own. I took an even breath, trying to figure out who was around before I let them know I was awake. I was blessed with their voices.

"What's going on here, Billy?" I heard Charlie demand in a whisper.

"Calm down, Charlie," Billy soothed, "You're about to get all your answers, but we knew that Bella would want to be there when you were told."

"Why do there have to be so many people?" Charlie grumbled and I could nearly see him folding his arms over his chest as he huffed.

"There are rules to follow; the Chief, the council and Alpha of the pack must be present," Billy explained.

"Alpha of what pack? What the hell is this?" Charlie hissed. I took this as my queue to open my eyes.

I blinked them open innocently and looked around at the men gathered. The sun had set below the horizon and the room was lit by only a dimmest light above the door several feet away. I noted the men in the room; Charlie and Billy of course, but then Old Quil, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jacob who was sitting beside me on the bed and ignoring the angry looks Charlie threw him. What was up with that?

"Water?" I asked, my voice scratchy. Five men, the wolves, scrambled around the room until I was finally handed a cup of water and the straw was guided between my lips. I sucked thirstily and finished it quickly before it was refilled and I finished that too. When I was satisfied I leaned my head back and let out a soft moan involuntarily from the pain. Jacob's hands fluttered over my uselessly and he looked awful. "I'm fine, Jake, I'm fine," I assured him, holding up my good hand to stop his worrying before looking around, "So what's going on?"

"This is a council meeting, Bella," Billy answered in his steady voice.

"It is a law that they be held on tribal land, but given the circumstances, we had to make an exception," old Quil offered.

I nodded for them to continue but caught eye contact with Charlie. He raised one eyebrow in question and I tried to give him a placating look before Billy began.

"_The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy began, "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." _

"Spirit warriors," Charlie snorted and I shot him a warning glare.

"Dad," I hissed, begging him to be respectful. He rolled his eyes but complied so Billy continued.

"_In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them." _

_Never before had I recognized the ring of majesty that was in Billy Black's voice, though I realized now that this authority had always been there._

"_Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before the crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. _

"_He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and their men took their spirits back to our harbor._

"_They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemies' camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding._

"_Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious."_

I watched Charlie's expression as Billy wove the stories of the Sprit Warriors, travelling to the tale of Utlapa's take over, and finally coming to be one with the wolf. His face stayed motionless, and one arm was around himself while the other hand was on his face. His emotions passed easily across his face; annoyance, disbelief, skepticism, curiosity, surprise, wonderment. I hoped he was taking the stories seriously.

"_From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." _

"_So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning, _and my eyes tore from Charlie to smirk at him, _"Black heart, black fur." _

"_And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How _sweet_ you are?" _

"Enough," Billy said seriously and the boys shut up. Old Quil took over, outlining the legends of the first encounters with the cold ones and the sacrifice of the third wife. The new coven with yellow eyes and claimed harmlessness. The treaty. When he was finished the room was wrought with silence so deep you could hear the nurses at their little kiosk all the way down the hall.

"So you're meaning to tell me…" Charlie began thoughtfully, cutting through the tension in his way and pinching his lower lip between his fingers before continuing, "That you're…werewolves?" He looked up for someone to tell him he was wrong but Billy shrugged.

"Not werewolves exactly. It doesn't take a full moon to change them nor can you only kill them with a silver bullet. They are merely shape-shifters who happen to shift into wolves. Still flesh and blood creatures," he offered.

"And…these…these cold ones, what are they?" Charlie inquired seriously, looking like he might either believe it or bust a vein.

"Well, you would call them vampires," Billy answered seriously.

"And there are vampires here? In Forks?" Charlie persisted and Billy nodded, "Who?"

Billy sighed. "You aren't going to like this," he stated, "The Cullens."

"Wh-what?" Charlie spluttered, and fell into an empty chair, "That's why no one on the res will go to the hospital?" Billy nodded solemnly and Charlie's eyes found mine. "How long have you known, Bells?"

At least I had the good grace to look apologetic. "Pretty much since I arrived in Forks," I answered quietly, "But I only knew about the Cullens at first. I found out about Jacob after he phased the first time and I went to yell at him about not calling me back when he was sick." I turned my eyes to Jake who smirked down at me.

"Oh, Bella…"Charlie sighed sadly, "If I had known…" Silently the Quileutes drifted out of the room until it was only Charlie and I. "I would have protected you," he whispered, staring at me with desperation. "If I had known, then…then none of this," he motioned to my arm and the hospital room at large, "would have happened."

"Dad," I sighed and patted the side of my bed so he would come sit. I waited until he took his place and gathered my good hand into his, being mindful of the IV. "You couldn't have stopped this from happening. None of this is your fault."

"I'm the one who pulled the trigger, Bells. It's my fault a fifty cal piece of copper plated brass ripped into your shoulder," he choked.

I shook my head. "It was my fault for jumping in front of the gun," I stated, "And that's not what I was talking about anyway. There are a few minor details about the pack that will have to be explained, but this was meant to happen. All of it; Jake and I, the wolves, everything. Jake and I have always had a special connection since we were kids. His genes were coded exactly for mine. I would have ended up with Jake whether or not he had phased. I would have known about this mythical world anyway. It's just how it's supposed to be."

"So…so what? I'm just supposed to let my baby girl run around with werewolves? You could get hurt!" he exclaimed quietly but I shook my head at him again.

"Charlie, the wolves are protecting me," I said slowly. This was the part I was hoping could wait. At his confusion I elaborated. "Do you remember last spring? What happened in Arizona?" I asked. When he nodded I launched into the true version of events. I explained Edward destroying James and then the real reason Edward left after my birthday. I explained Victoria's reappearance and then disappearance, while another fourth party hid in the shadows and created an army of newborn vampires to destroy me for an unknown reason. When I was finished Charlie's eyes were wide with fear.

"That's it. I'm moving you to the reservation as soon as possible," he decided after a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, trying to find the right words to say.

"Dad, don't overreact. I'm being protected by the Cullens and the wolves. I'm perfectly safe at home," I tried to calm him but he wouldn't have it.

"No, Bella, it sounds like it would be easier for them to protect you if you were on the reservation," he persisted.

"He's right, Bella," Billy said from the doorway. I hadn't even heard the squeak of his tires against the floor. Jake followed him into the room and stood beside my bed, staring at me worriedly and pushing the strands of hair away from my face.

"Are you hurting, honey?" Jacob questioned quietly and I nodded slightly. He picked up the morphine drip button and pushed it until I fell back into blackness.

* * *

I spent the next several days, or maybe it was weeks, being watched over by nurses and a constant stream of huge native boys or Charlie when he wasn't at work. Jake stayed nights with me, sleeping in an uncomfortable looking arm chair beside my bed and holding my hand. Plans were made without my approval that when I was released from the hospital I would move in temporarily with Emily. She had a spare loft bedroom that she didn't use and had offered it up graciously.

She came to see me every day, bringing new baked goods for me each time. Her blueberry cheesecake muffins were my favorite and I ate about an entire basket in a single day. I spent most of my time sleeping or chatting with whoever was babysitting me and finally early one morning - I had no idea what day it was - I was discharged.

I left with two prescriptions - one was for heavy pain killers and the other for morphine patches to be used only when strictly necessary. Jacob wheeled me out and lifted me up as gently as possible to set me in the front seat of the truck. Charlie drove and Jake followed on his motorcycle. I'd made a list of things I wanted from the house and Emily gathered them for me and would be waiting for me when I arrived.

As we pulled up in front of the little house everything was quiet and peaceful. Jacob lifted me from the truck but put me down after several pleas from me. Jacob grabbed the plastic bag of my personal belongings from the hospital, like my jeans that somehow miraculously weren't stained with blood; the same could not be said for my shirt. That had been ruined and tossed into a biohazard bag I was sure. Jake held my left hand and I walked slowly towards the house with Charlie on my right. I walked with the most fluid movements I could manage, trying not to jostle my shoulder and we walked up the front porch. Charlie pulled open the screen door and Jacob pushed open the wooden one and as I stepped into the room the loudest sound met my ears.

I was disoriented when the seemingly empty room was suddenly filled with the hugest teenage boys you could imagine and several other people as well. Most of the wolves were there, including Leah who looked at me with some sort of new respect; I guess getting shot earns you that; but Billy was also there, and Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, and the other imprints including baby Claire who Quil Jr. was bouncing on his hip. There was a huge handmade banner hung from the ceiling that read _Welcome Home, Bella!_ In huge bright colors. Streamers and balloons were everywhere and I felt the tears sting my eyes at the gesture.

Carefully Jacob helped me make my way around the room without my shoulder being jostled too badly. The werewolves found my emotions hilarious, making jibes about the tears in my eyes. I was kissed and hugged gently, thanking everyone before I was allowed to sink down on the couch gratefully. It had been a long few…days or weeks, however much time had passed. I made a mental note to ask someone.

Plates were dished up, my favorite meal of red beans and rice with sausage circles. It was difficult feeding myself with my right arm out of commission, but I refused to let anyone help me. I would have to learn to deal with this for the next several weeks I was in this stupid thing. After everyone ate and somehow still managed to have room for cake and ice cream.

We all sat around chatting and laughing. Half way through the little party I leaned over to Jake to make a request and he sent me a worried look before getting up to retrieve what I asked for. He came back with an indiscrete skin colored fentanyl patch and pulled it from its wrapping. I tilted my head so he could stick it gently on my neck as close to the plaster as possible.

"Alright, alright," Sam called, gaining everyone's attention and quieting the room. "Bella," he turned to me with a warm smile, "I can say honestly, that we are all incredibly grateful that you're going to be okay and wish for your speedy recovery. You've been an amazing addition to our little family and you certainly bring…excitement our way." The wolves all chuckled and I cracked a smile. "Welcome, home, Bella." Everyone raised their plastic cups in a sort of salute, making me blush as red as my cup. "But alas, all good things must come to an end. I can see your medication starting to kick in, so boys," he called, and all the wolves stood, "Time to go, except you, Jake."

My forehead was kissed and hair ruffled as one by one everyone filed out. Charlie was last and he squeezed my hand and kissed my hair.

"See ya tomorrow, kid. I'm glad you're okay," he smiled.

"Okay, I love you, Dad," I replied and kissed his hand.

"Love you, too, Bells." He gave me his crinkly eyed smile and then it was only Sam, Emily, Jacob and I, and my eyes were drooping fast.

"I'm gonna get her up to bed," I heard Jake tell Sam and then hot arms were sliding underneath me gently, lifting me from the couch.

"Why don't you catch a few hours, too," I heard Sam suggest, and then I was pulled under into the blackness yet again.

* * *

_**REVIEW gosh darnit. They've made it impossibly easy for you! You don't even have to be redirected to different webpages anymore. Sheesh.**_

_**Thank you for all of you who read and reviewed on the last chapter, it was much appreciated.(: **_

_**Also, Ell Roche, you got what you wanted! Lol, &no it doesn't make you a bad person. I wanted it to happen to. xD **_

_**-Sarah Elizabeth**_


End file.
